


Wolfstar || Everything but straight

by GrandmasterDisaster



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Alternate Universe - Soulmates, Bisexual Remus Lupin, Dick Jokes, F/M, Fake/Pretend Relationship, Fluff and Humor, Friends to Lovers, Gay Sirius Black, James Potter & Lily Evans Potter Live, James Potter is a Good Friend, M/M, Marauders, Marauders Era (Harry Potter), Minor James Potter/Lily Evans Potter, Mutual Pining, Original Character(s), Remus Lupin & Lily Evans Potter Friendship, but not the kind that you're probably expecting, oblivious dorks, wolfstar
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-25
Updated: 2021-02-23
Packaged: 2021-03-17 14:29:07
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 30
Words: 68,113
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28975896
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GrandmasterDisaster/pseuds/GrandmasterDisaster
Summary: Dick jokes, his girlfriend and Quidditch was what Sirius appreciated and what he knew Remus didn't. He also prided himself in appearing quite straight - dumb humour, girls and sport - the hetero stuff. Right? But deep inside he much more rathered library sessions with Remus, looking deep into his eyes and daydreaming about him and everything they could have together.
Relationships: Sirius Black & Original Female Character(s), Sirius Black & Remus Lupin, Sirius Black/Remus Lupin
Comments: 16
Kudos: 92





	1. Chapter 1

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hii, apparently I cannot stick with one fandom, so here’s a marauders era fic.  
> Also, it is a part of a 30 day writing challenge, so I’m going to post daily. Hopefully I will succeed.

Remus never liked group projects on Herbology. Like… he loved his friends, he considered their jokes funny and the time that he spent with them was almost always worth breaking the rules and then getting detention, but…

Well, he also liked education. Especially that it was his seventh year in Hogwarts and he really did think that learning Herbology was more important than James’s heart problems.

Didn’t matter that he probably wouldn’t mind any of that if not for the fact that just the day before McGonagall stopped him after a lesson and told him that ‘he was smart and collected and she trusted him, especially that he was a prefect, but he should also consider sitting away from his friends during the lessons cause they seem to distract him’.

Remus wasn’t going to do that, obviously, but he also felt a twinge of guilt when he thought about his upcoming NEWTs and his possible lack of required knowledge when it came to passing them.

“...and so I’ve decided that I need to change my tactics if it comes to Evans.” Finished finally James, who - caught up in his monologue - was pretending to dig in the ground for almost five minutes now. 

“And I thought you were over that… I mean her.” Said Sirius rolling his eyes and then glancing at Remus with a gaze that probably meant something like ‘here goes another half an hour of our lives’.

“Really?” James sighed and finally gave up his try to even so much as pretend to do something. “How long have we known each other? Seven years?” He shook his head and added with an over dramatic voice. “You act like you were merely my acquaintance, while you’re almost like my brother.” He stated and Sirius took a deep breath.

“That’s some heavy stuff, right there.” Commented Peter, who - along with Remus - was actually more focused on the lesson, at least until now. 

Sirius nodded his head with agreement. 

“Okay.” He said despite that. “Then what kind of elaborate tactics did you come up with?” He asked and James swallowed, his smile right back on his face.

“Why did you do that?” Remus huffed under his breath, his voice ironic. “Now he won’t stop until like dinner time.” He commented and James squinted his eyes.

“Don’t you say stuff like that or I’ll keep talking about it until bedtime.” He threatened him and Remus laughed slightly at that, accompanied by Sirius’s silent huff.

“He ain’t kiddin’.” Sirius commented in his cowboy accent, leaning on his shovel and glanced at Remus blinking at him slightly. “You better listen or you’ll be dead before noon.” He said, on which Moony answered.

“It’s noon already.” He pinpointed, but Sirius only shrugged and, correcting his imaginary cowboy hat, answered.

“It’s always before noon where I come from.” He nodded his head, keeping up the cowboy facade. “Yeah, where I come from sometimes it’s the middle of the night, but then suddenly someone shots and boom! It’s before noon again! And then we have to go and fetch cows even though we should be sleeping. And once it was evening, but my grandfather died from a heart attack and bam! It was noon again.” He finished finally and Remus answered, trying to hold back his laughter.

“You come from Islington, do you want to tell me you had cows on Grimmauld Place?” He asked, but Sirius only shook his head, though it was visible that it was getting hard for him not to laugh.

“Oh, I don’t expect you to understand, young man.” He took a deep breath, but he still couldn’t stop himself and the last sentence said laughing. “Only a true Islingtoner can understand.” He commented and Remus shook his head.

He sometimes hated Black for how easily he could manage to make him laugh. Like this joke - it was really hardly even a joke, it was just dumb. But yet, even though James and Peter were just looking at Sirius a bit amused, but mostly confused, Remus felt an ominous urge to start laughing really loud.

Sometimes he actually understood what all those girls saw in Padfoot. Not that he saw it himself, but he understood it. Kinda. Well...

But before he got to get deeper into that, James finally managed to cut into that conversation.

“So.” He said, a bit too loudly, on which Remus kinda sobered up and realised that he stopped working when Sirius started his monologue, so he quickly came back to what he was doing before. “As I just said I have a reason to believe that me and Lily are indeed soulmates.” He explained. “But I have to make her believe that as well.”

Remus sighed on that. He actually wasn’t sure whether it was true. He never saw James’s soulmate mark - not that he wanted to, it would probably be very awkward as soulmates mark weren’t something that you just showed to anyone.

He himself never told anyone what was on his soulmate mark and ever since he got it on his sixteenth birthday he started to actually wear more long sleeved shirts and if not those than a watch or something like that to cover it up.

It appeared on a different body part to everyone. He got his on a wrist - and he was lucky that it was short, cause otherwise he would have a big problem - but he was pretty sure that, for example James, got his on his ankle as he sometimes would pull up his right pant leg and look at it, when he was in their dormitory.

Lily however, Remus was almost sure of that, got hers on her neck cause she started to wear almost only turtlenecks ever since her sixteen birthday - and, even when she didn’t wear turtlenecks, she always found another way to cover her neck.

Anyway, everyone had their marks somewhere else and almost everyone did their best to cover them - cause like, who would want any random person to know what will be the first romantic thing you’ll hear from your soulmate? Surely not Remus, and apparently no one else he knew. Most people didn’t share at all what their soulmates mark read, at least not before actually finding their soulmate.

“Okay, but what if you’re not?” Asked Remus, playing the ‘objective, boring guy’ once again. “Like, is your soulmate mark something like ‘I Lily Evans, love you deeply’?” He asked and James scratched his neck, visibly uncomfortable.

“No.” He answered slowly. “But it’s pretty apparent on ahm… the situation. And the situation is clearly just like mine with Evans.” He said and Remus honestly didn’t feel convinced at all.

He just frowned slightly, but finally didn’t say anything, letting Sirius take the lead in the conversation.

“Let’s say that I believe you.” He stated and James frowned at that.

“Bro, don’t you trust me?” He huffed. “Am I supposed to believe that I really am only an acquaintance for you?” He asked and Sirius shrugged, though he glanced at Remus with a mischievous grin.

“Well, you are…” Sirius pretended to be wondering. “A close acquaintance.” He declared and nodded to himself, his expression almost serious. “You upgraded last week when you gave me your potions homework.” He decided and James opened his mouth.

“Sirius?” He said, his voice fake-sad. “Ehem, well anyway.” He came back to the topic pretty fast, evidently not wanting to waste anymore time.

Remus felt a hint of disappointment, cause he already got ready for another one of Sirius’s shows of weird - but actually kind of funny - sense of humor. He just came back to work on the project though and started to listen to James.

“I’ve been thinking about it and though I almost gave up lately I recently realised that perhaps I’ve been looking at all of this from the wrong perspective.” He declared and Remus glanced at Sirius, who, oddly enough, glanced back at him and they smiled at each other knowingly.

“That wasn’t too fast.” Commented Moony silently and James glared at him, but simply continued.

“So, I actually wanted to ask you.” He pointed at Remus who raised his eyebrows in a questioning gesture. “To help me.” He said and Sirius snorted.

“I thought I was like a brother for you.” He interrupted, but James only waved his hand dismissively and said with an ignorant voice.

“You are merely my close acquaintance, remember?” He said and then, before Sirius got to interrupt him again, added. “Moony, you’re friends with Lily.” He stated.

Remus frowned, but didn’t say anything, so he just nodded.

“So, you should tell me what she likes.” Prongs decided. “And maybe tell her something good about me? Like you know about my abs or my quidditch skills.” He said with a thoughtful expression.

Remus sighed loudly and without too long a time of wondering, said, his voice confident, maybe even slightly sarcastic.

“I think she already knows enough about that.” He stated for a moment pausing his work and leaning into James’s side. “Mary kept her tuned when you were with her." He reminded and Potter frowned.

“Who’s Mary?” He asked and Sirius snorted.

“That’s the one who kept coming to you cause, as she said, she had nightmares, but really she only wanted an excuse to sleep with you.” He said, his expression mocking, but this time James didn’t lose a beat and cut off quickly.

“Well, you shouldn’t be the one to say, Maggie sleeps with you every other night.” He said and Sirius took a deep breath to probably retort loudly, but before he got to do that a loud voice of professor Sprout interrupted him.

“Class!” She shouted loudly and everyone slowly went silent. “Thank you.” She said when both Gryffindors and Hufflepuffs were already looking at her. “It’s the end of the lesson. You can clean everything up. We will continue the projects on the next lesson!” She declared. “I’ll see you in a week!” Sprout finished finally.

A few people answered her, but the majority started talking again. And so, before Sirius got to say anything, James spoke quickly.

“So, Remus, if you could talk to Evans about me? Just a bit?” He asked, his voice desperate and though Moony felt an urge to retort, he stopped himself as he didn’t really want to continue that topic anymore. “Maybe find out what she doesn’t like about me specifically so I can stop doing that?” He asked and Remus only nodded his head, feeling defeated.

Sirius, however, didn’t have any scruples and said smoothly.

“You could start from calling her Lily instead of Evans.” He pinpointed and James glared at him, but Remus only glanced at Sirius with a small, thankful smile.

He even wanted to ask him whether he’d like to maybe come and learn with him that evening - and he rarely did that, cause Sirius got distracted easily - but before he got to do that, the four of them suddenly heard a high, confident voice coming from Remus’s right side.

“Black.” Said a girl from Hufflepuff, Maggie, smiling at the Gryffindor in a witty way. “Ready to shake that ass for me?” She asked and Sirius laughed at her.

“White.” He answered and Remus sighed deeply.

He didn’t mind Maggie, he liked Maggie, actually. But the way that Sirius acted when she was around had something disturbing in it. He wasn’t even sure what, like he didn’t act very different. Maybe it was the fact that he was with Maggie for almost half a year now and Remus felt like it was… odd. And maybe he was worried that Maggie just wasn’t the one for him, cause she was… well, Maggie. And if Sirius was with her for so long then he had to feel something strong towards her and Remus didn’t want his heart to be broken.

Yeah, that was it, that had to be it.

“I was born ready.” Finally finished Sirius and, coming to Maggie to catch her hand, he threw it to his friends. “I’ll be back when I'm back, don’t wait for me.” He said and Remus felt really uncomfortable with those words.

James however shouted simply.

“We weren’t going to!” And after that Sirius only snorted under his breath and talking silently to Maggie, left the rest of the Marauders behind to clean up alone.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Even I don’t know what’s the deal with Sirius’s cowboy accent.  
> I’ll try to update daily and because of that I’m not going to proofread as much as I’d like to. So feel free to point out my mistakes. Also reviews are very much welcome :)


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So far so good, I keep going with the challenge, and today I got a Sirius chapter for y'all. Enjoy

As Sirius stood in a small closet in Hogwarts he could sense Maggie’s hands on his back and her lips on his neck and her body pressed against his and he was wondering: was he supposed to like… feel something?

He had his arms wrapped around her waist and his head was tilted back a little bit, and he was almost sure that there was no way for Maggie to tell that he wasn’t really… interested in her.

For a long time now, actually, he’s known something about himself what was… well, it explained a lot.

But he also never felt such an urge to tell someone about it as he did now.

Cause he didn’t tell anyone yet, but lately the situation was getting weirder and weirder, because well… ugh. He was with Maggie for so long, because she wasn’t a girl to bullshit him with all this ‘soulmate’ stuff.

He hardly believed in it himself and he knew for a fact that she was cynical about it as well, but for a bit different reason than he was.

Despite that… he was still fooling her and he didn’t feel the best with that. He also didn’t feel the best with feeling something strong to someone else while still being in relationship with Maggie, but well…

He felt White’s hand getting to the lower part of his back and her lips getting back to meet with his own… and right then he finally made up his mind. 

He couldn’t do this anymore.

He slightly pulled away from Maggie and for a moment she was still kissing him, but then she finally took a clue and stopped. She looked at him instead and only after that, he said trying to catch his breath.

“Uhm, so… I’m gay.” He declared simply and turned his gaze away from Maggie, feeling his heart beating fast.

He never really came out ot anyone before and… oh fuck, he should have given it a bit more thought, shouldn’t he?

Now she would surely get mad at him and tell everyone and he couldn’t afford telling everyone, because everyone included Regulus, and Regulus included…

But right then he heard Maggie’s laughter - and it wasn’t a mocking laughter or a desperate laughter.

It just seemed like she was amused and when Sirius glanced at her with confusion she indeed looked like someone just told her a really funny joke.

“What?” Sirius raised his eyebrows at her, as she didn’t answer in any other way than laughing for a time way too long for him. “I’m not joking, I’m one hundred precent serious… and one hundred precent Sirius, but you already know that and besides…” But before he got to tangle himself up even more Maggie interrupted him.

“No, no I know.” She declared, her expression still amused. “It’s just I thought you were never going to figure that out.” She said and Sirius opened his mouth, completely out of words.

Was he that obvious? But he had so many girlfriends before her, he had a certain reputation and he was a pretty good actor if it came to pretend that he liked when Maggie kissed him... So… what on Merlin’s beard? 

“W-why? W-what?” He mumbled out and White shrugged, seemingly getting ready to explain.

“I don’t know.” She said simply and Sirius just shook his head, not taking that for an answer. Before he got to protest though, she continued. “It just seemed like you could be gay.” She added and Sirius just opened his mouth, not even a bit more satisfied than a moment ago.

He moved away from Maggie and slowly sat down on one of the buckets that were laying in the closet.

“But-t then why were you with me at all?” He asked and she simply shrugged again. “Like you could have broken up with me at any given moment.” He said and Maggie just answered, leaning slightly on the shelf with some cleaning accessories.

“Well, for one it’s a good flex to be like ‘oh you like Black’s abs? Well I have Black’s abs, cause he's my boyfriend'.” She said and Sirius opened his mouth, perplexed.

“Someone said that they liked my abs?” He asked and Maggie giggled slightly. “I mean I could have expected that, but…”

“Shut up.” She silenced Sirius, before he could get into one of his half-joking monologues about how great he was. “The other thing was that, you know, it’s nice to have someone to go to Hogsmeade with without all this drama.” She cleared her throat. “We just quickly started to get along well.” She admitted. “And it’s not like I will miss my chance to meet my soulmate being with you, so… whatever.” She shrugged and Sirius nodded though he frowned slightly at the last part.

He never understood how Maggie could be so calm about all the soulmate stuff. Like sure, she had a pretty good reason for it and he could understand ignoring it - he really didn’t think about his soulmate mark all that much as well. It was just… well, sometimes he thought that it would be nice to know who said what he had engraved on his back.

For a moment the two of them were sitting in silence. Maggie started to examine her fingernails and Sirius was simply staring at the wall.

He actually didn’t know what else he could say. He felt a temptation to make some dumb joke, but nothing good came to his mind. Besides, he was still a novice to all that ‘coming out’ stuff. Like he was practically still in the closet… well, no not practically. Actually…

“Isn’t it ironic that I came out for the first time in the closet?” He asked, trying to smile smoothly and Maggie raised her eyebrows on him, for a moment looking at Black instead of her fingers.

“Isn’t it ironic that you were kissing a girl when you came out?” She shot back and he opened his mouth in pretended shock.

“Well, that was way below your level.” He said and she just shrugged.

Sirius on the other hand felt that a weight that he didn’t even know was there suddenly went away and he’s able to think straight… well, no not straight, he was never able to do that, but he’s able to think… clearly.

Yes, clearly.

And that finally made him think of something else than just himself. He frowned looking at how nonchalantly Maggie was looking at him and he just couldn’t help but say.

“Ehm, so like… are we now… broken up?” He asked, trying to not sound too awkward and failing miserably.

Maggie chuckled slightly on that and just said.

“I guess.” She huffed under her breath. “It’s just a pity we won’t be able to write on our wedding invitations ‘Black and White’.” She laughed and Sirius had to give her that. 

One of his favourite things about Maggie was that they both had a similar sense of humour, which enabled them to make constant puns about their surnames, their families, dicks, professors, other students, Slytherins… though it was almost the same as dicks and… everything.

“Well…” Sirius cleared his throat and scratched the back of his head. “I honestly am surprised how smoothly it went.” He took a deep breath and nodded to himself. “Like, you seem to be really chill about all this.”

Maggie raised her eyebrows.

“Am I?” She asked and then looked at the ceiling, to make her typical, fake-think pose. “Like I mean, taking into consideration that I’ve already thought you might be gay…” She shrugged, looking back at Black and leaving her sentence unfinished.

“Maybe…” He pursued his lips. “But like… I just thought you might me… you know… sad? Angry? Mad? Embarrassed? Or something like that and I dunno, run away?” He said, shrugging and Maggie laughed again, making him look at her confused.

Like he liked her, but she sometimes seemed kind of crazy.

“I mean I can do that, I’ve been told that I’m a pretty good actress.” She said and started to rub her eyes slightly - Sirius wasn’t sure what for, but he could guess that she wanted to start pretending that she was crying. 

“By whom?” He mocked her and Maggie took her hands away from her eyes to look at him with superiority.

“My teacher in muggle primary school.” She said and Sirius snorted.

“Well, I mean don’t get me wrong, it’s still a level better than your parents, but like…” But before he got to finish, she smacked him slightly in the arm and, squatting next to him, to get to his eye level said, with almost comical seriousness.

“You are lucky that I’m a Hufflepuff or I’d be threatening you just now.” She said. “Don’t ever mock my acting skills again, Black.” She added and Sirius, well accustomed to her twisted sense of humor, answered, trying to be just as serious as she was.

“If you’re threatening me that you’re gonna threaten me then it won’t work, White.” He stated and Maggie chuckled slightly, standing up and shaking her head.

“Seriously though, you are lucky.” She said and Sirius raised his eyebrows, also slowly standing up from the unstable bucket he was sitting on until now.

“That you’re a Hufflepuff?” He asked, his tone already mocking, and when Maggie nodded he shook his head, saying. “Hufflepuffs are pussies.” He declared and White snorted.

“You are a pussy, I have the biggest dick you’ll ever see.” She retorted and Sirius didn’t waste any time, having an answer ready to go.

“If you had a dick then maybe I’d actually fell for you.” he retorted and Maggie opened her mouth before making a ‘oohhh’ sound, which, as Sirius learned, was one of the biggest appreciation signs from her side he could get.

For a moment they both recovered from this retorts battle, but then Maggie finally spoke again.

“So… If I may ask.” This time her tone sounded actually serious and Black didn’t feel very good about it, but he nodded at her anyway. After all it was Maggie and well, he trusted her. He wouldn’t come out to her if he didn’t trust her. “How long did you know that you are gay?” She finally got that out and Sirius felt a wave of relief.

He could answer that question.

“Ehm…” He scratched his neck quickly making the maths in his head. “I think since like… third year?” He asked and then nodded his head. “Yeah, the end of third year.” He nodded.

Maggie frowned, looking at him like she wanted to solve a riddle, but she finally just asked.

“But… wasn’t that like a time that you actually started to date girls?” She asked. “I mean you’ve told me that you had your first girlfriend when you were almost fourteen so…” She stated and he nodded quickly.

“Well, yeah…” Sirius frowned, not really knowing what to say. “I think… well, that was a time when James got his first girlfriend and I guess I just didn’t want to be left out.” He sighed. “And also, I think I just always liked to impress everyone.” He was silent for a few moments. “Just… telling someone that you had like, a lot of girlfriends is pretty impressive, I guess, but telling someone that you’re gay is… well, not really, not in my head, anyway.” He finished and looked away from Maggie.

“I mean the way you told me that you’re gay was pretty impressive.” She said, her voice half-mocking, but her expression supportive. “Not necessarily in a good way… I meant for me it was but if it wasn’t me it would probably be bad… but still. Impressive is impressive.” She finished and Sirius nodded his head, actually feeling a bit better after that comment.

He was just staring at Maggie for a while, before gathering the rest of his courage and saying.

“Ehm, so… we are still friends? Buddies? Pals… mates? Bros?” He asked. “Just… unromantically involved two people, who still meet and like each other?” He asked, feeling that he sounded kind of like Remus, and Maggie rolled her eyes, but said.

“Yeah. And I assume that conversation should stay between us.” She made sure and Sirius nodded. 

For a moment she was just smiling at him, but then finally suggested.

“How about we get out of here?” She proposed. “It’s hot and I don’t think we’re gonna make out anymore so, yeah…” She nodded her head a bit awkwardly and Sirius quickly answered.

“Yeah, let’s get out.” He said and opened the door for Maggie, and when she went out he went out after her and felt shivers coming down his spine when the cold air embraced him and some passing student glanced at him with a judging look.

He swallowed. Maybe the closets were small, but they were also cozy and safe.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Dick jokes, anyone? Yeah, I mean, they can seem immature, but I think they fit Sirius and Maggie. You know, that tWiStEd sense of humor. Anyway, hope you liked the chapter.


	3. Chapter 3

A few days later, on one Saturday morning, Remus went to meet with Lily at the library.

They were supposed to study for the Transfiguration exam planned on Monday, but Moony knew that - and he was pretty sure that Lily knew that too - it was going to end up with them talking, anyway.

But that was a good thing - even though he and Lily were both prefects they hardly had time to meet. They mostly went like 'Lily, you take care of that first-year student and I can check on those second-year students that keep being loud, ok?' and separated ways to do their tasks.

So now that Remus finally told James, very clearly, that he and Lily were going to study, he could happily spend some quality time with her.

And, once the right time came, he met with her in the common room and from there the two of them made their way to the library.

They took their usual spot - next to the books about wizarding history. They liked it a lot, even though it wasn't the most quiet or intimate place in the library. What pulled them towards it, however, was the fact that when they were bored and tired, they could take one of the books, open it on a random page and laugh from what was written there. It was especially funny that Lily didn't know most of those facts and Remus only knew the basics.

But, oh man, the wizarding history was weird. And also pretty gay, actually, even though most of the historians seemed to be 'straightening' it.

Remus sighed, looking at Lily as she was taking out her books - some appearances had to be kept.

"So." He started, as she finally straightened up on her chair and looked at him. "You said you would explain something about some girl that you were in a group on Herbology." He said.

Lily giggled slightly at the memory and, after moving her hair away from her face, began explaining.

"Well, yes, so Mary and Dorcas were in a group with some Hufflepuffs they know so me and Joan were left alone.” She started, playing with her quill. “And you know how Sprout is with the number of people in the group, so we joined Maggie and some other girls from Hufflepuff.” She continued. “Maggie was cool, like she didn’t work all the time, she joked around a lot, but like it was sometimes even kind of funny, though I’m not a fan of dick jokes.” She explained and Remus frowned on her last sentence.

“Dick jokes?” He asked. “I didn’t know she made dick jokes.” He stated, confused and for a moment thought that maybe making dick jokes could be a good tactic in romance… but no. No, why would he ever think that?

The only person it could work for was Sirius, and Remus wasn’t going to date Sirius, because well… Moony was rather into girls.

Well, he admired boys aesthetically, okay? Like James had nice abs. The abs he would have to tell Lily about, but well not only James looked objectively good. For example Sirius had nice hair and a nice face and oh, he had very aesthetic, grey… or maybe green eyes, but that was only Remus’s definition of being attractive. 

Nothing more.

“Well yes, quite a bit of them, actually.” Lily answered Lupin’s question seemingly not suspecting what feelings did that fact cause in Remus. “Anyway, it’s not really about her.” She added quickly. “Like I said, she was okay, just like this other girl… I think her name was like Maria. I’m not sure, but that’s not important.” Lily accidentally scratched herself with her quill so she paused for a moment to look at her finger and only then continued, putting the quill away. “But the interesting one is Virginia.” She finished finally and Remus frowned.

“Virginia?” He asked. “That’s an odd name, I don’t think I even know who’s that.” He said and Lily inhaled deeply.

“Oh you should be happy about that.” She decided, her expression visibly irritated. “Well, Virginia kept just talking some bullshit about her boyfriend, who told her that she had pretty hair, through the whole project. And she was also pretending to work, when really she was just stabbing the ground in the same spot.” She huffed, annoyed and Remus had to bite his tongue to stop himself from saying ‘are you sure Virginia is not James?’

Luckily he managed to stop himself - after all he was supposed to speak well about James, even though both he and Sirius were awful partners in group projects.

Not that he was convinced that he and Lily were actually soulmates, but he also wasn’t convinced that they weren’t so…

“Yeah, that sucks.” Commented finally Remus, unsure of what else he could say. “But on the positive side at least now you’ll know to avoid her.” He shrugged and Lily just took a deep breath.

“Sure as hell I’ll know.” She said. “But anyway, at least Maggie happened to already know how to handle her.” She added, smiling with a slight amount of satisfaction. “That’s the funny part, actually. When Virginia said that her boyfriend told her that he was going to buy them a flat when they finish Hogwarts, but oh no, she didn’t know if they were even soulmates yet. And that was all because he still didn't tell her that she’s smart and apparently her soulmate mark says that she’s smart.” Lily rolled her eyes, finishing. “Then Maggie interrupted her and told her that all that her soulmate mark said was that she’s a gossip girl.” 

Remus cleared his throat and frowned trying to understand what he just heard. He honestly had no idea who Virginia really was and for some reason he hardly enjoyed people appreciating Maggie…

Well, Sirius didn’t bring her to their dormitorium in the last few days, so maybe she wasn’t all that great.

Remus shook his head and focused on the conversation again.

“How did she even know what Virginia’s soulmate mark was?” He asked and Lily shrugged.

“I mean it seems kind of weird, but you know, I guess it’s not that weird when you’re with someone in the dormitorium.” She assumed. “Like I once accidentally saw Mary’s soulmate mark. Not that I ever told her…” She cleared her throat. “But yeah, it’s not impossible.” She finished and Remus nodded his head.

For a moment the two of them sat in silence until Lily broke it again, stating a new topic before any of them got to propose getting to the actual lessons.

“So how are you doing?” She asked and Remus just sighed.

“You know just dealing with how useless Sirius and Ja…” He started but then he reminded himself about what James asked him to do and, unwillingly, changed the end of the sentence. “I mean Peter are.” He said, smiling awkwardly. “You know, but James was actually kind of nice lately.” He cleared his throat. “Like he was digging in the ground pretty well… maybe he’s not the best in Herbology itself, but he’s pretty useful…”

“Are you at it again?” Interrupted him Lily and Remus laughed nervously, scratching the back of his head. “Come on Remus, I told you it doesn’t make sense already.” She huffed and Moony pursued his lips.

He didn’t want to start that topic, but from the other side… What if Lily really was James’s soulmate? Like it couldn’t hurt to try, right? After all even if James wasn’t her soulmate then the chances that she would meet one while still at Hogwarts were pretty low now and if it was Snape…

If it was Snape Remus would be happy to interrupt. Especially after that incident in their fifth year and after how he behaved.

“But it was before we all got our…” Remus swallowed, not feeling very confident with talking about that. “...soulmate marks.” He finished. “Like maybe… maybe there’s a chance that you two could be… you know?” He suggested slightly and Lily clenched her fists, looking away from Remus.

“Like I didn’t ask myself that enough already.” She shook her head, irritated. “Seriously Remus, complimenting him awkwardly won’t help.” She pointed out. “The best you’ll achieve with that is me thinking that you are the one who likes Potter.” She explained and Remus frowned.

Well, he would never think that about himself. Like, if he had to choose which one of his friends he would have to date he would probably choose Sirius. James, on the other hand, would be very low on that list.

What, actually, only made him feel more embarrassed for even trying to convince Lily to him.

“Fine.” He answered slowly. “I’m sorry.” He sighed. “It’s just that he’s unbearable with his constant tyrades about how great you are.” He rolled his eyes and only then did Lily look at him again.

“He talks about how great I am?” She asked and Remus raised his eyebrows on her.

She seemed genuinely interested in that, so could that maybe be…? No, no if she liked James then why would she pretend that she hated him? It didn’t seem like something Lily would do and even if, then just… what for?

“Yeah, he does.” Remus sighed. “Like on Herbology he was just so annoying.” He commented, happy to take that off his chest. “He kept going like ‘oh, but Remus, tell her that I’m great, but Remus what if I’m missing a chance to be with my soulmate, oh Remus…” He finished and Lily laughed slightly at his impression of James.

“That sounds pretty accurate.” She commented and Moony only shrugged. 

“I’ve always thought I’d be a good actor.” He decided, on which Lily only poked him slightly.

Then, the two of them sat in silence for a bit, both preoccupied with their own thoughts. Remus was wondering whether he should learn Transfiguration at night and potions in the morning or maybe the other way around, while Lily…

Lily seemed to have something heavy on her mind, but Remus couldn’t tell what, not before she spoke.

“You know I just might be soulmates with Potter.” She said, swallowing hard and Moony immediately frowned.

“What?” He asked and Lily quickly added.

“Just don’t tell him.” She looked at him seriously and when Remus nodded slowly, she added, much more quieter than a moment ago. “But my soulmate mark says ‘will you go out with me, Evans?’.” She whispered and Remus opened his mouth slightly.

He had no idea what to say. No one ever told him what their soulmate mark was. He didn’t even know what his parents' soulmate marks were, he had no idea what James’s soulmate mark was, even though he kept talking about it and…

“I...I…” He stuttered and then finished, trying to collect some sensible thoughts. “That’s… uhm… I am… honored that… you’ve told me.” He said finally and Lily only waved her hand dismissively, even though her expression seemed tense.

“I mean I know that you’re a werewolf.” She said, still keeping quiet, just in case. “And besides…” She pursed her lips. “I kind of need advice.” She finished and Remus glanced at her, trying not to look too frightened.

“Oh.” He said only.

He hardly knew what to do with his soulmate mark and it wasn’t even that uncommon thing. It said simply ‘what’s uuuuuuuup?’ and honestly, Remus was thankful for it from one side - at least it was short - but angry from the other. Cause like, so many people told that phrase to him already. How was he supposed to decide if that one was the one if everyone used those specific words?

He shook his head.

“You don’t have to if you won’t want to.” Said quickly Lily and Remus realised that she had to take his reaction as the reaction for her question, so he quickly explained himself.

“Oh, no… uhm, I can help you, I will help you.” He assured her. “I was thinking about… something else.” He admitted, on which Lily glanced at him suspicious, but quickly decided to ignore it and went to the point.

The rest of the evening the two of them spent on discussing whether it was possible that someone else would say those words as well and what James’s soulmate mark could be.

When they came back to the dormitory it was almost curfew and McGonagall, who they passed on their way back, looked at them with a deadly stare, but didn’t say anything.  
Anyway, when Remus went to his room and noticed that Maggie was sleeping with Sirius again, he felt that all his forces left him and he fell, tired, on his bed.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Mmmmm  
> soulmate shenanigans, who doesn’t like those, right?  
> 


	4. Chapter 4

For a few days after coming out to Maggie, Sirius tried to tell his friends that he was gay, just like he told her. 

But… it just wasn't half as easy as it was with White.

Cause with Maggie, it was an impulse, a sudden need to inform her about it, but with his friends… he just didn't have it in him.

He wasn't sure why. Perhaps it was because he was so close to them for so long that he just couldn't stand a possibility of not being friends with them anymore.

It's not like he actually thought that they would stop being friends with him, but then… well, he kind of was afraid that that's exactly what they would do.

He also kind of avoided Maggie in that time, because he was afraid that she would ask him whether he has told anyone yet, and laugh at him if he didn't… even though he knew that she had no reason to do so.

And so he just spent those days either crawling alone in his bed, trying to behave naturally and also come out to his friends.

As much as he seemed to be behaving quite naturally indeed, the second part was a total disaster.

He tried to come out five times during three days and all those times he failed miserably.

First, he approached Peter, deciding that the guy had a golden heart and never seemed to laugh at anyone.

Well, not at one of his friends, anyway.

So he started, being like 'uhm, Peter I wanted to tell you that I'm…' and then he panicked and ran away. Later that day Wormtail told him that the next time Sirius will want to go eat he should wait for him.

It took Padfoot a while to understand that Peter thought, that he was going to say that he was hungry, not gay.

That alone made him feel like a total failure, but he didn't give up. Not yet, anyway.

He later tried to come out twice to James, once again to Peter and even once to Lily.

He couldn't bear the thought to even so much as try to come out to Remus, so he didn't. 

It was just… if James started to dislike him, or Peter, or Lily… it would be bad, but if Remus started to dislike him… it would be fucking terrible.

But, not that it mattered, cause all his attempts didn't work out and when Saturday came along, he started to panic.

He hadn't told anyone yet that he broke up with Maggie. And he knew that if it kept going like that he would finally have to tell them or they'd start asking why wasn't she anywhere near lately.

He actually already caught Remus looking at him oddly and he assumed that it just had to be it and… oh man.

If they asked him why he broke up with Maggie he would have to tell them something and he just didn't know what, for some reason.

Like he never really needed a reason to break up with someone but it was Maggie and he was with her for a long time, and everybody knew that…

He kept going about it for almost a whole Saturday and then finally he got it.

He knew what he was going to do and once he came up with that idea, he couldn't be more proud of himself. Yes, he immediately felt relieved, actually.

He wasn't even sure if the plan would work, but… it had a big potential. 

So he got off in the direction of the Hufflepuff common room, almost immediately. He practically ran through the whole way, as if he was afraid that otherwise he would forget his idea.

He got there fairly fast - obviously, he was running after all - and, once he caught his breath, he came to the barrels.

He hoped he remembered the password, that Maggie showed him, correctly. Because if he didn't, he would be doused in vinegar should he get it wrong.

So, carefully, he found the barrel second from the bottom, in the middle of the second row and delicately tapped on it in the rhythm of 'Helga Hufflepuff'.

He did that rather slowly, not wanting to get it wrong and for a scarily long moment after he finished nothing happened.

But then, suddenly, the door swung open almost hitting him in the face and Sirius was free to go in.

He sighed with relief and only then did he realise that Maggie, the one he was looking for, obviously, didn't have to be inside.

After all she went on a lot of dates and she had a busy social life - she was even kind of friends with some Slytherins, or at least that's what she told him, so yeah. That had to be pretty time consuming.

But it's not like Padfoot had anything to lose so he took a deep breath and went in.

At first he heard laughs and talks coming from the common room, as he went into the short corridor that led to the main place. 

He quickly went through it and then, finally entered the common room itself. And oh, Merlin, why did there have to be so many people?

Like ugh, most of the Gryffindors liked spending time in groups yes, but they did that outside of the common room and the Hufflepuffs…

How was he supposed to find Maggie in such a crowd? And what if he met one of his ex girlfriends?

Oh, he had a lot of girlfriends from Hufflepuff. His first girlfriend was from Hufflepuff and she hated him. She still glared at him whenever she passed him in the corridors.

But then like… he would also glare at himself after how he broke up with her.

Sirius looked around going deeper into the crowd. He had to find Maggie.

Oh, he also had that other girlfriend from Hufflepuff, who also didn't like him. 

Ugh, Sirius himself felt terrible on the thought of that. He broke up with her through a howler. And it just so happened to catch her in the middle of her common room, which meant, Sirius knew that now, that all the Hufflepuffs immediately knew what happened.

Black pushed his way through a group of third-year students and then almost fell when he didn't notice some guy's legs pulled out on the floor.

He also broke you with that other girl, who… or maybe she broke up with him? No, he didn't think a Hufflepuff would do that, a lot of Ravenclaws broke up with him but not Hufflepuffs.

Sirius took a deep breath, feeling that the room got weirdly hot. And the feeling of fear was getting back to him. He was never going to find Maggie and his plan would be ruined.

And what if the Hufflepuff girlfriends attacked him? Merlin...

Ravenclaws always had a thing for breaking up with Sirius. He didn't know why, maybe he wasn't very smart but like… they were the ones who were stiff he just wanted to have some fun.

Sirius exhaled sharply and tried to take another breath but he felt like all those people were suffocating him, even though he realised that it wasn't possible. After all they were Hufflepufss, Hufflepuffs would never suffocate anybody, would they? They were puss-

"Black?" He heard a mocking tone behind his back and he turned around quickly, suddenly feeling that he was able to breath again, when he realised that it was Maggie who stood behind him. "Did you miss me?" She asked and Sirius just took a few deep breaths.

He still felt dizzy and like he just woke up from a nightmare, but he didn' want to show it, so he took all his force and said.

"No." He answered and ran his hand through his hair, attempting to look smooth and calm, though, after Maggie's expression he could tell that it went miserable. "I just wanted to ask you if you want to be my girlfriend again, White." He said and Maggie frowned at him, confused.

For a while she was looking at him, as if she was trying to decide whether he was joking or not.

Sirius probably should have expected a reaction like that, but somehow he thought that Maggie, being Maggie, would be chill about this.

And maybe she was, but she also didn't look like she was expecting that.

Sirius frowned. Why did he assume that she would expect that? Because she expected him to be gay? Well, but that probably made sense and this here did seem kind of out of nowhere.

"So you did miss me." She said finally, her tone still mocking, but expression kind if puzzled. Sirius didn't answer, cause what could he say. He just looked at the ceiling and then she added. "Also, you are, indeed, a pussy." She pointed out and Padfoot swallowed. 

"Huh, why would you think that?" He laughed nervously and Maggie rolled her eyes. For a second Black thought that she would just make it into a joke, like they always did and talk the matter through laughter, but then, after looking around quickly, asked, leaning into Sirius's side.

"But didn't you want to like… be a free gay person?" She asked and Padfoot frowned at her, unsure what to answer.

He did not expect her to be very serious about it, but then again, he probably wasn't so good at reading people. And perhaps he should stop wondering what they would think, cause he sucked at it anyway.

"That's a weird way to put it." He muttered finally and Maggie only shook her head. She didn't say anything more though.

Sirius wasn't sure what didn't suit her with the room full of laughing Hufflepuffs. No he didn't know at all, but he was happy when she whispered something about talking somewhere else to him.

Then she took his hand and slowly guided him through the maze of legs, couches and people sitting around and talking.

It took him actually quite a while to get out of there, but then, when they were actually almost at the exit, Sirius suddenly heard.

"Oh, hi Maggie, where're you two going?" Asked someone and White turned around, just like Sirius.

Black frowned slightly, not wanting to stop, but also knowing very well who he was just looking at.

Virginia Douglas, a girl Maggie kept joking about. Specifically by saying that she had no dick, but imagined that she did have the biggest one around, though it was clearly not true.

Maggie had the biggest dick around, everybody knew it.

"We're going to make out in a closet, you wanna join us?" Asked White, proving, once again, that she would win a dick measuring competition with anyone if only she wanted to.

She won dick measuring competitions with Sirius all the time.

Virginia frowned at that, but just huffed and muttered something under her breath before going away.

Sirius raised his eyebrows, relieved that he didn't have to stay there any longer and as he and Maggie quickly left the common room, he commented.

"That went easy." He said and Maggie shrugged simply, opening the door of the common room and letting them both out.

"Years of practise." She said simply and only after the door from the common room shut behind them, she let go of Sirius's hand. "So. Why did you suddenly change your mind about being with me?" She asked with no small talk, no ceremony and Sirius cleared his throat, feeling oddly unconfident.

"Uhm, well." He scratched the back of his head. He didn't actually get ready for any of that. He just came up with the idea and ran straight to Maggie. "I uh… I can't do this." He said finally. "Not yet." He admitted.

Maggie frowned slightly and was silent for a moment, seemingly considering carefully her next words. Finally though, she answered.

"Do you… think you friends are going to stop being friends with you if you tell them?" She asked carefully and Sirius quickly shook his head.

"No!" He almost shouted and then added silently. "I don't know…" He admitted. "I don't think so… but they will have questions." He swallowed.

Maggie took a deep breath.

"I mean. It's natural to have questions." She pointed out. "You won't avoid them, especially not by pretending to be with me." She explained, but Sirius hardly cared.

He needed a safety nest, he needed someone to lean on, someone who was a guarantee of peace.

And Maggie, especially Maggie pretending to be his girlfriend, was exactly that.

"I just. Need more time." He answered finally. "And they're also gonna have questions if I break up with you and won't find anyone else." He swallowed. "And I don't want to really be with anyone now. Well, no not anyone…" Sirius laughed awkwardly, thinking about one particular person he probably wouldn't mind being with. "I don't want to be with any more girls." He finished finally.

For a while Maggie was just staring at him, processing what she just heard and trying to decide what to do.

After all she had her own life and Sirius didn't want to make her change her plans if she didn't want to.

The fact that she didn't have a soulmate mark meant that now was probably the only time she would have it so easy to find someone to be with. Even for a short period of time. The older they'll be, the harder it'll be to find someone with no soulmate.

But Maggie had, indeed, no soulmate mark. It wasn't that rare, actually and - as the scientists discovered - it usually meant one of the following.

That your soulmate died at a pretty young age.

That they lived far away from you or, for some other reason, your chances to meet were statistically low.

Or, eventually, that you weren't just meant for anyone, but that theory was rather hard to confirm.

"Okay." Answered finally Maggie. "I don't think it's the best idea ever but I might agree." She said finally and Sirius sighed out deeply. "But how would that look like?" She wanted to know and Black smiled awkwardly.

"Uh…" He muttered. "I honestly didn't think about it too much yet." He admitted and Maggie glanced at him sceptically.

"Why am I not surprised?" She sighed and Sirius frowned.

"I have no idea." He admitted and Maggie just shook her head. For a moment she was looking at him, wondering and Sirius just kept smiling, playing nervously with his fingers.

Finally Maggie spoke.

"I can be your girlfriend officially." She said slowly. "But I also get to date other people unofficially." She decided and Sirius pursued his lips.

"Well I guess it sounds fair." He sighed. "But you need to show up with me often. Like we need to be very official about it." He warned her and Maggie nodded slowly.

"You could do stuff like bringing me gifts before the lesson or kissing me goodbye in the Great Hall or… you know." She shrugged. "Other super-straight stuff like that." She suggested and Sirius nodded.

"Well. Fine. But you have to pay for half of the gifts." He asked her and Maggie rolled her eyes, but nodded simply. 

"Fine." She decided. "Black."

"White." Sirius squinted his eyes at her and then, finally Maggie giggled slightly.

And Sirius was so happy that the serious part of the conversation was over.

Then, for a moment the two of them just stood there, until finally, the Hufflepuff asked.

"Can I still sleep with you though?" She wanted to know and Sirius smiled widely and said.

"No problem, bro!" He announced. Cause he actually liked sleeping with Maggie. Like. Just sleeping. Nothing more.

It made him feel safe and warm and it was also funny. So yeah, he didn't mind that.

"Great, bro." Maggie decided and patted slightly Sirius's shoulder. "Let me just grab my stuff and me and my dick will be there in a sec." She announced and Sirius laughed, nodding his head in agreement.

Maggie left quickly and Sirius, standing there alone, leaned on the wall and sighed out with relief. 

Maybe it was a bad decision, maybe what he decided to do didn't make sense.

But at least he didn't feel like he was suffocating anymore.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Dick measuring competitions, hell yeah. Don’t we love those?  
> And also, God, I’m a sucker for platonic female-male friendship. Ugh, I need more of it in mass culture.


	5. Chapter 5

It was Charms lesson with Ravenclaws and they were supposed to study water-making spells with a special focus on Aguamenti. Except that Remus couldn’t focus on the book, for some reason.

Wait no, not for some reason. He knew the specific reason for his lack of attention and that reason was Black muttering every word that he read, while sitting next to Moony. 

Sirius did have that habit for quite a while - if Remus recalled correctly it started when he for once actually tried to pay attention in the lesson, somewhere in the fifth grade.

Not that he didn’t learn before, but first, fifth grade was when Remus started to sit more with Sirius and second, it was the time when Black focused a bit more on learning than he did before. 

Perhaps it was because of the OWLs or maybe simply because he started to mature a bit.

At any rate, Remus was mostly used to it, but this time, it distracted him more than usual. He wasn’t quite sure why, but the sound of Padfoot’s words inevitably reminded him of the boy’s voice when he talked with Maggie at night…

Ugh. Remus just didn’t really like when Maggie slept with Sirius, which was like… all the time. It’s not like he didn’t like Magie herself. No.

He just didn’t like when she was near Sirius, because she didn’t seem like a right person for him. Remus never really thought like that about any of Sirius’s other girlfriends but then from the other side, none was with him for that long and Moony didn’t even remember names of any of them.

But Maggie seemed to be very close to Padfoot and Remus just didn’t feel good about it. He actually felt awful about it.

And when Sirius muttered like that during the lesson and Moony couldn’t cover his ears with his pillow and pretend that he was asleep, he just couldn’t help but look at him everytime he said something a bit louder than the rest of his monologue. 

And when he glanced at Sirius, he started to list everything that Maggie didn’t deserve - his looks, but also his sense of humor, awkward smiles, knowing stares and beautiful mind, covered under a layer of idiocy.

Remus sighed, trying to look away from Black, as not to get caught on staring - he didn’t want anyone to think that he was creepy, he wasn’t, he was just… astonished by his friend.

Ugh. Remus frowned on the last sentence and looked down at his book, finally managing to look away from Sirius. The last sentence sounded really weird, even for himself. But just… he couldn’t quite tell what was that pushed him towards Padfoot.

He never felt like that about James or Peter or Lily. He never really thought that, for example, Mary didn’t deserve James. Like, sure he also didn’t think that she was a perfect match for Potter, but he never gave it a second thought, even though Prongs was with her longer than Sirius was with Maggie.

But he still didn’t think that he disliked Maggie. No, she wasn’t a bad person in general and he knew that. He just… he liked Sirius a lot.

Yes. Once he thought about it it all started to make sense. He was worried about his friend that he would make a mistake and he didn’t want him to be with Maggie, because she just didn’t seem like she was his soulmate. And almost everyone who decided to get together with a person who wasn’t their soulmate ended up heartbroken.

Remus just wanted Sirius to be happy, and above all, he wanted Sirius to be close to him. 

Moony shook his head looking suddenly at Sirius, who was still muttering something under his breath. That thought hit him hard and yet he knew that he couldn’t deny that feeling. He wanted Sirius to be close to him, not to Maggie.

But… what could that mean? Well, he was friends with Padfoot, yes, but they were friends for a long time, so it’s not like…

Remus gasped loudly and before he could stop himself he said, clearly enough for the whole classroom to hear him.

“Fuck.” He swore and everyone who noticed that looked in his direction, shocked and only then did Remus realise that he was still on the lesson and Flitwick was just looking in his side with a judgemental, shocked look.

Sirius also was staring at him, his expression somewhere between ‘what the fuck Remus’ and ‘I like the bad guy within you’. Moony felt shivers going down his spine and before he could give anything a second thought, he said, way more loudly than necessary.

“James, how dare you?” He bursted out, turning around to look at shocked Prongs. “Swearing like that in the middle of the lesson?” He threw in Potter’s face and the other Gryffindor just shook his head, unable to provide a logical answer.

Moony immediately regretted his words, especially when he saw Sirius's disapproving gaze, but it was too late to take them back, so he swallowed and didn’t do anything more, when Flitwitwick started to go in their direction.

“Mr Potter?” He stopped right before James’s seat and looked at Prongs with a serious, disappointed expression. “What was that supposed to mean?” He asked, his face severe and tired.

James shook his head and glanced at Moony, visibly confused and unsure of what he should do. Remus was convinced that James wouldn’t tell anyone that he wasn’t the one to swear, but that only made him feel like an awful person.

He swallowed. No, he acted like an idiot and he had to own up to it… but. Ugh. Just… he was not used to stuff like that. He felt his heart beating fast when he already opened his mouth to speak, but just then Flitwick said.

“I’m listening, what was that?” He repeated himself and Remus quickly answered instead of James.

"I'm…" He paused. "I said it, professor." He admitted and he could swear he heard a few people gasp.

Flitwick frowned at him and turned around from James to Remus.

"But didn't you just say, Mr Lupin…?" He started and Remus quickly nodded his head.

"Yes, I'm… I… panicked." He said quickly and took a deep breath. He suspected the professor to at least start from getting him a detention and perhaps some kind of conversation about swearing, but Flitwick only frowned.

"Mr Lupin." He said, his tone disappointed. "It's highly unlike you." He stated and then shook his head. "Why would you swear like that?" He asked and Remus cleared his throat nervously.

He had no idea what to say. All that came to his mind sounded dumb and unbelievable or - which was unacceptable as well - was the truth.

So finally, Remus answered with only a slight, nervous note in his tone.

"You know, professor, those water-making spells are so exciting.” He said and Flitwick glanced at him with disbelief, while Remus cringed, trying to seem less visible than he really was.

“We both know that it’s not true.” Flitwick answered, even though his tone was a bit calmer than a moment ago. The professor seemed more tired than angry, actually. 

Remus smiled awkwardly at that, not really sure what to say, but before he got to dig any deeper with his explanation, the professor said.

“Minus ten points from Gryffindor and keep it together, Mr Lupin.” He said finally and, throwing a warning look at Remus one last time, finally went away.

Moony sighed out with relief and, even though none of his problems was gone and he just lost ten points, he felt like his day was saved.

“What on Merlin’s beard was that?” Asked him Prongs silently and Moony just shrugged slightly, not really knowing what to say. He took a moment to put together some words and only then he answered, trying to sound as sorry as he could.

“I’m sorry for what I said in the beginning.” He said quickly. “I… uh, just you know. Stuff.” He whispered and James frowned, but didn’t say anything more.

Remus looked at him for a few seconds longer, but turned back around to face the front of the class again.

He knew that James probably was going to question him later, but for now he was just happy that he didn’t have to answer any difficult questions. Not really anyway. Cause he just didn’t think that he would be able to come up with anything smarter than what he said and he just didn’t want to risk having to tell the truth.

The truth that was his sudden realisation that...

“That was actually kind of funny.” Whispered to him suddenly Sirius, and Remus felt shivers going down his spine, when he sensed that the other Gryffindor moved closer to him.

It really wasn’t a great moment for joking around with Sirius, but Remus just smiled at him slightly and said.

“Yeah.” He answered awkwardly and Padfoot patted his shoulder slightly, before coming back to reading his book.

Remus exhaled slowly and leaned his head on his hands. At least Sirius thought that it was an odd joke.

He was saved, at least for now.

***

After the lesson Remus packed his stuff slowly, especially for his friends to leave so that he wouldn’t have to discuss the situation with them. It was actually the last thing he wanted, as he still didn’t have any idea what to tell them that wasn’t the truth or wouldn’t suggest the truth.

And he was too shocked with the truth himself to…

“Lupin.” He heard suddenly and he jumped, startled, as his friend from Ravenclaw, Dylan, appeared out of nowhere, right behind his back.

Well, no not out of nowhere. He was in the classroom for the whole lesson, but Remus didn’t really expect Dylan to approach him right then.

“Lewis.” He answered, calling his friend with his surname in revenge for his greeting. “Fancy seeing you here. I thought you slept on all your first lessons.” He commented, and the Ravenclaw, leaning on the table from which Remus still didn’t collect his quill, said.

“Yeah, but you know.” Dylan shrugged. “Flitwick said I’ll get a detention the next time I’ll skip his class, so… going just pays off more.” He decided and Remus sighed.

He could hardly understand Dylan, actually. He was in Ravenclaw and yet Remus never saw him studying. Like… actually studying. He often sat next to Lupin, when Moony was learning, but only commented on his work and never worked himself.

But then, he somehow still managed to goddamn kill his OWLs which was just… so annoying, and yet so impressing at once.

“Well, then, now that you’re here.” Remus said. “Are you heading to your next lesson or are you planning to go back and chill out in your dormitory?” He asked and Dylan sighed deeply, looking as if he was wondering.

Remus actually didn’t think he did though. Dylan seemed like the kind of person who always had a reply ready and if he didn’t answer at once then it was because he was a poser, not because he didn’t know what to say.

“I might come.” He decided finally and Remus nodded. “I actually don’t mind the Defence against the Dark Arts.” He stated, even though his voice was mocking and Moony wasn’t fully convinced whether what he said was true.

He didn’t really wonder about it too much though and just said.

“Let’s go together then.” He proposed and put his bag on his shoulder. Dylan shrugged in the form of an answer, but once Remus moved towards the door, the Ravenclaw went right after him.

The two of them quickly left the classroom and started walking down the almost empty corridor - most of the students already left the classroom and the two of them were one of the last people who still didn’t get off to their destination.

For a while they were walking slowly and didn’t say anything. Remus actually wasn’t really in the mood to start a conversation - he still didn’t quite recover from what he realised on the Charm lesson and from the two of them Moony was usually the one to start talking.

But, after a while, when he didn’t, Dylan actually spoke first this time.

“What was that ‘fuck’ in the classroom about?” He asked, exactly what Remus dreaded would happen. 

Well, at least it was Dylan, who was really chill about that kind of stuff and not James, so Moony, after a few moments of silence answered carefully.

“You know. I just realised something.” He laughed awkwardly and he could almost feel Dylan’s careful gaze on himself.

“What was that? That you forgot about the test tomorrow?” He mocked him, but Remus only rolled his eyes.

For a moment he was hesitating. He actually didn’t really know whether he should lie. He could just agree with Dylan, even though he knew that the Ravenclaw probably wouldn’t believe him. But he wasn’t a person to question you too much if you didn’t want to talk so…

From the other side Remus could really use someone to talk to about it and Dylan was actually a pretty good person to do that. He wasn’t into gossip and he also wasn’t friends with any of Remus’s friends so it wasn’t even much of a risk to tell him.

And besides, he was really honest, too honest sometimes, so he wouldn’t let Remus believe something if it was just an illusion.

That’s why Lupin took a deep breath and admitted slowly.

“Actually.” He started. “I realised that I… I uhm…” He smiled awkwardly looking away from Dylan. “I might like Sirius as more than a friend.” He said and he expected Lewis to laugh or mock him or anything like that, but the Ravenclaw didn’t say anything.

So Remus finally glanced at him just to discover that Dylan was looking at him with wonder.

“I didn’t know you were into boys.” He said finally and Remus blinked a few times.

“I’m not into bo…” He started and then paused. 

Oh Merlin, he was into boys. How otherwise one could explain all that? He had a few girlfriends, yes, but he could also remember this time when he just couldn’t help but look at that one Hufflepuff during Herbology or that other time during the holidays when he couldn’t form a sensible sentence whenever he was next to that one guy.

“Man.” Dylan laughed under his breath, making Remus even more embarrassed than he already was. “How did you realise that you liked your friend as more than a friend, but not that you were into boys.” He asked confused and Remus opened his mouth, speechless.

He actually didn’t know how.

He just always assumed that he was straight, he never thought that he was into boys… but then he never thought that he was into Sirius either.

But the truth was how it was. He was indeed into Sirius and he couldn’t deny that the other man also seemed to be attractive to him. Black was just… the most attractive of all.

“What should I do?” He whispered silently and Dylan didn’t answer for a while and Remus also didn’t say anything.

The two of them just kept walking in the direction of the classroom, not continuing the conversation. Cause there was no easy answer for that.

Sirius had a girlfriend and even if he was into boys the chances that he was into Remus were pretty low. After all if he was indeed into him, then wouldn’t he already make a step to be with him?

He didn’t hesitate to pick up girls so why would he hesitate to pick up Remus?

Moony swallowed and glanced at his own feet. He needed much more time and, for once, he understood why Dylan didn’t like going on the lessons.

They just seemed so unimportant in face of all the other problems.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> We all know a person like Dylan. And we all hate those lazy genius assholes.


	6. Chapter 6

Over a week has passed since Sirius asked Maggie to be with him again. So far he's only given her flowers right before the Defence Against the Dark Arts - there were the most people to see them.

Beside that they kept holding hands in public places and kissing goodbye in the Great Hall.

It's true that they never really did that before, but no one seemed to be suspicious of anything.

Quite the opposite, actually. Sirius could swear a few younger Hufflepuffs were looking at them with dreamy eyes and he even once noticed a Ravenclaw tearing up when they saw the two of them kissing.

Which was odd, as for a Ravenclaw, but Maggie wasn't a typical Hufflepuff either and yet that was her house, so yeah.

Anyway, the plan seemed to be working just fine. The only thing that bothered Sirius about it was how Remus kept looking at him oddly.

Like… like he suspected something? For example, on that one Charms lesson when he swore - which, by the way, seemed really odd of him as well - Sirius could swear that Lupin was glancing at him all the time.

And he didn't do that normally, did he? Like at least Sirius didn't notice. So it had to be something connected to that. Did Remus realise that Sirius was indeed fooling them and swore because of that?

No, but that didn't make any sense. If he knew something then why wouldn't he ask Sirius about it yet?

Maybe he waited for the right moment? But would there ever be the right moment? And, if there would, why Remus would bother himself to wait for…

Just then, Sirius heard knocking to their dormitory door and he felt as his early morning thoughts disappeared, replaced by a question.

Who the hell was that?

Sirius heard the knocking repeat so he drew his curtain from the bed open and got up from the bed.

He simultaneously noticed that Remus and Peter also woke up because of that. Only James didn't move an inch, but that wasn't a surprise. Potter was always a heavy sleeper.

So Sirius shook his head and, hearing another knock, already wanted to get to the door, but Remus got there first.

He opened it with a lazy move, but once he saw who was outside his expression seemed to fall a bit and he froze for a few seconds.

"Maggie?" He asked, his tone oddly indifferent, which was quite unusual of him.

Sirius frowned and felt anxiety on a thought of his plan falling apart.

So, he quickly laughed loudly and got to the door, pushing Remus slightly away.

"Maggie!" He shouted and she glanced at him, mockingly.

"Sirius, bro…" she started, but then glanced at Remus and finished differently. "Brother of Merlin, I love you so much." She said and Sirius had to stop himself not to laugh.

He kissed her quickly and, said, trying to get out of the awkward situation.

"I've got you a gift." He said, getting to his night shelf to get a pack of chocolates he got for himself last time he was in Hogsmeade, but had no occasion to open them yet.

In fact he'd rather to keep them for himself, but he knew that he and Maggie would consume them together anyway and some appearances had to be kept.

So, ignoring Remus's hurt look - for a moment he thought that he promised to eat the chocolates with him, but he couldn't remember that kind of agreement so he decided to ignore it - took the chocolates out and pulled them out to Maggie.

She smiled at him sweetly - he was lucky she was good in that kind of stuff, cause he would probably die from laughter if he saw that someone got him chocolates with Dumbledore's face on the package.

"Oh, is that because of our date today?" Maggie asked him, taking the chocolates and Sirius opened his eyes widely.

A date? He did not agree on any date… or did he?

He looked at Maggie carefully and only then he noticed that she was indeed dressed nicely and she even had her make up on.

"Ugh… yes." He laughed nervously, trying to ignore the fact that he was still in his pajamas. "That's definitely because of our date" He laughed. " I just… au." He bumped into his bed and hit himself in his little toe.

"A master of planning, as always, Black." Maggie mocked him slightly and Sirius gave her his best, smooth smile in return.

"I'll be ready in a sec." He promised and Maggie sighed deeply, leaning on the door and keeping the chocolates close to her chest, so no one would notice that they didn't really look like a romantic gift.

Sirius quickly started to pick up clothes for the date. At first he wanted to just take the pants he had on yesterday and some random shirt byt then he reminded himself that he had to look like he cared.

So he quickly opened his coffer and, after a few seconds of wonder, picked up one of his date outfits. While he was getting ready behind the curtains of his bed, he could hear as Maggie attempted to start a conversation. 

"So, how are you guys doing?" She asked and ar first none answered.

Only after a few moments too long, Remus finally cleared his throat and said.

"Uhm, you know." He sounded like he was smiling awkwardly. "Fine. Just… normal life." He finished and Maggie tried to continue the talk quickly after.

"Well, I've been really busy lately, actually." She admitted and honestly, Sirius never understood how she could talk so freely to people she barely knew. "I am planning a surprise party for my friend's seventeen birthday." She explained.

"Oh." Remus said, his voice even more nervous than a second ago, for some reason. "That's nice." He admitted. "We also throw parties for each other… sometimes… well. Not surprise parties but they're fun, though I'm a prefect and I'm supposed to stop the fun but you know… uhm. Yeah. So we throw parties." Remus finally finished and even Sirius could feel the cringe from what he said.

Maggie, however, seemed rather unbothered by that.

"Cool." She said. "We don't do that that much but I decided that Charlotte would really like that." She added and Sirius rolled his eyes.

Yeah, Charlotte. One of his exs that Maggie was kind of friends with.

Well, he wasn't actually sure whether she was friends with her. Maggie talked to everyone like they were her friends. Or enemies. Cause she always was rude to people but then she was also nice… it was hard to describe.

All that Sirius knew is that she for sure didn't like Virginia and that was all. The rest of her friends were a mystery for him.

Anyway, he finally pulled up his pants and zipped them, quickly getting out from behind the curtains and saving Remus from the small talk.

Moony glanced at him with this oddly hurt gaze again, but Sirius still didn't know what could that be about so he didn't do anything.

He had a thought that perhaps Remus was hurt because he knew the truth and was sad because Sirius kept lying to them…

Padfoot wasn't sure, but he also wasn't about to tell what was the truth to everyone so he just smiled slightly at Lupin and took Maggie's hand.

"Okay, I'll see you guys later." He promised and when he was getting out of the dormitory he heard James's voice, coming from his bed.

"You don't have to!" he shouted and then the door from the dormitory shut behind Sirius and Maggie.

***

Sirius and Maggie chose to make a little march around Hogwarts while holding hands and pretend to whisper dirty stuff to each other as their date.

They walked around for about half an hour and met a bit of different people - some of them more engaged, like that one Slytherin who winked at Maggie, and some less.

At the end, they both decided that this masquerade cost them a lot of calories, found their favourite closet in which they used to make out once and closed themselves inside.

There they both sat on the floor and opened the chocolates to stabilise their sugar level after this oh so tiring walk.

Besides Sirius didn't really eat breakfast yet so it was as good a meal as any.

"So…" Maggie started. "I think I'm gonna cheat on you for the first time." She announced and Sirius raised his eyebrows, amused.

"Oh, really?" He asked and Maggie nodded. "With who, do tell." He ordered and White cleared her throat before beginning.

"That's that one Slytherin from our year." She started. "I've never really put much attention to him, not up until now." She said, but Sirius quickly interrupted her.

"A Slytherin?" He took one of the chocolates from the box. "I thought you could do better."

"Well, I was with you for a few months, anything is better than that." Retorted Maggie quickly and Sirius glared at her, but honestly couldn't find any words to protect himself so he didn't.

"Uhm… well, which one is that then?" He asked and Maggie smiled at him, taking a chocolate from the box as well and putting it in her mouth before continuing.

"It's Avery." She admitted and when Sirius opened his mouth to mock her, she quickly interrupted him. "Now I know what you think, but like the guy is a snack." She laughed. "And his family is loaded, so he may get me something." She raised her eyebrows suggestively.

Sirius only rolled his eyes and, consuming another chocolate, said.

"Doesn't matter what he has, still." He laughed and pointed his finger at Maggie in an annoying way. "White is falling for an asshole, hahahaha." He said and got slightly smack in his hand for that.

"You're the worst." She rolled her eyes. "I mean it's not like I'm gonna be with him." She announced. "I'm with you. But… I mean an affair wouldn't hurt, would it?" She asked and Sirius suddenly put his both hands to his heart.

"If you wish for my death." He shouted with a loud voice of a dying animal. "Then kiss him once and it'll be your hand putting a knife through my heart." He mumbled out and Maggie smacked him slightly again.

"I'd put a dick through your heart if I wanted to." She announced and Sirius giggled at that, imagining a dick in his heart and forgot about his role of a hurt lover. "Better tell me, who do you like?" 

Padfoot frowned, his laughter suddenly dying on his lips. He didn't really expect that question for some reason.

And he should have, cause they were talking about boys, why wouldn't Maggie ask him who he liked.

Sirius shook his head.

Well, he could have expected a lot of stuff lately, but uhm. Be was never very good at that, so he should perhaps stop being so shocked everytime.

Anyway, he decided that he had nothing to lose anyway, so he admitted quietly.

"I'm so into Remus that I sometimes think I will die." He said putting another chocolate into his mouth

Maggie laughed loudly and Sirius looked at her, startled. 

What was so funny about him liking Remus? Like seriously, she could have figured that out by now.

She figured out that he was gay, why wouldn't she know that he was into Remus?

Then Maggie glanced at Padfoot and there had to be something in his expression that made her realise that she shouldn't have laughed.

"Wait, you weren't joking?" She asked and Sirius just shot her a disapproving gaze, on which she cleared her throat. "What the hell man?" She asked and Sirius frowned.

"Why are you so surprised?" He asked finally and Maggie shook her head, visibly still confused.

"Well, like." She snorted. "I would have never guessed that you were into him." White shook her head. "You actually act like you were trying to avoid him sometimes." She said putting a chocolate in her mouth and Sirius frowned.

Avoid Remus? Why would he try to avoid Remus? Well, he did ignore his hurt expression this morning, but…

Oh Merlin, did Remus hate him now? Oh no, what if Remus hated him now? What if he actually did promise him something, but then forgot to do that and…

Sirius didn't even notice when he started to breath heavily and only when Maggie spoke again, he calmed back down.

"Well I mean…" She started looking carefully at Sirius and chewing on her chocolate. "...he does look like a type of guy who would say this elaborate from your back." She assumed and Sirius opened his eyes, widely.

"Merlin, you think so?" He asked, rapidly taking another chocolate to his mouth. "But how do I know that? I mean what could his soulmate mark be? What would I say to him?" He shook his head.

Maggie just shrugged and, after a few seconds of silence, during which through Sirius's head came thousands of possible scenarios involving him and Remus, she said.

"Dunno." She shrugged. "If he really is your soulmate, I guess we will see." She finished and took one last chocolate from the box, throwing it into her mouth.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Well, well, well. Another chapter done. I’m honestly surprised with how easy it is so far to post daily. As always, I’m happy to see what you think of the chapter.


	7. Chapter 7

Remus was coming back from Ancient Runes alone. Besides him, none of the Marauders attended that class.

He usually sat there with Dylan and came back from it with him as well, but that day the Ravenclaw was preoccupied with something and didn't come.

Not that Remus wasn't used to it, Dylan didn't attend half of his classes, but still. He would rather him to be there, at least this once. That would prevent him from thinking about Sirius.

Or, more specifically, about Sirius and Maggie. Like… when she came into the room he could feel the bond that she shared with Padfoot. 

And when she said 'brother of merlin, I love you so much'... Remus frowned. The way that Sirius smiled at that - it just had to be some kind of an inside joke.

He didn't share private inside jokes with Sirius. He only shared the ones that the whole group came up with, not just some between the two of them.

Remus sighed, correcting his grip on his bag. He could go to the library and try to write an essay for Transfiguration that McGonagall told them to hand her by Friday.

Or, he could go to Lily and talk to her. No, but that would inevitably lead to conversation about Sirius and about Remus being bi - he still didn't tell her. 

Not because he was afraid or something, he just didn't really have an occasion and so…

"Remus!" Moony heard suddenly behind his back and he felt shivers going down his spine.

James.

He loved James, but he also tried to avoid talking to him alone ever since that lesson he swore at. 

He succeeded so far, but how could he get out of this now? Damn, he was lost, he could pretend that he didn't hear James but there was nowhere to hide and no people to go to.

"Remus!" The call repeated as Moony didn't react and Lupin finally gave up.

He had no other option anyway, there was no point in pretending that he didn't hear James.

So he slowly turned around just to see Potter running in his direction in his Quidditch uniform and a wide smile on his face.

"Finally!" He breathed out, getting to Remus and stopping next to him, in order to calm his breath. "I thought you would never hear me." He said and Remus laughed awkwardly.

"Yeah… eh." He swallowed. "I was just, you know, lost in thoughts." He said and James nodded his head straightening up a bit.

"So, how was the most boring lesson in school?" Asked him Potter as the two of them started walking again. 

Remus raised his eyebrows and answered freely, trying to ignore the feeling of being lured into a trap.

A Sirius trap.

"Good. How was the training of the most pointless sport in the world?" Remus retorted and James huffed loudly.

"Excuse you!" He shouted but as Moony only glanced at him with a mischievous grin, he shook his head and changed the topic. "Anyway, I'm glad to finally talk to you alone." Said James and Remus cleared his throat nervously.

"Oh yeah?" He asked, trying to pretend that he wasn't on the verge of panic at all.

"Yeah." James took a pause and seemed to be wondering about something for a second. "You remember when you said lately that…" But he wasn't meant to finish.

When Remus heard his words his brain started to run through the worst scenarios possible.

James getting mad at him for acting like a dick and not wanting to be friends with him anymore.

James finding out that Remus was into Sirius, telling Padfoot and discrediting him forever in front of him.

James telling the whole school that he was into Sirius.

James making an awful joke on him, like the one they made to Snape, and discrediting him in front of the whole school.

James telling some shit to Lily and Lily hating him.

James being a dick for Remus for the rest of their lives.

And so Remus's brain couldn't take it anymore and before James could finish, he bursted out. 

"I'm sorry that I told Flitwick that you were the one to swear, but I panicked because I was thinking about Sirius and discovered that I likelikelike him. Please don't be mad and don't tell him." He threw out on one breath and then there was silence.

James glanced at him, confused and Remus just stared at Potter with the most apologetic expression that he could make.

"Ehh…" Prongs scratched the back of his head. "I was just going to ask you about that idea with the cups, that I didn't want to bring up with Sirius or Peter around, cause they immediately get excited." He frowned. "But did you just say that you like Sirius?" He asked and Remus opened his mouth, but nothing came out.

For a moment the two of them were just staring at each other. Remus shocked and panicked and James still confused.

Moony wanted to hit himself in the face. Why was he so dumb and acted like a cartoon hero? Like… ugh.

Couldn't he just wait for James to ask the damned question? Potter probably already forgot the whole incident anyway and now he wouldn't just forget about him liking Sirius.

And what if he was going to tell Sirius? Remus didn't really see a point in that, but still...

"I mean." Prongs started finally. "I'm totally fine with whoever you like, unless it's Snape, but I had no idea that you were into boys." He shook his head. "And into Sirius, specifically."

Remus smiled nervously.

"Yeah, isn't it crazy?" He swallowed. "I'm bisexual, actually." He came out and James nodded.

"That makes sense." He assumed and Remus blinked a few times, confused.

"Yes?" He asked and James nodded.

"You remember that guy from our Quidditch team that you kept looking at like he was a girl in a bikini?" He asked and Remus frowned on that kind of comparison.

He didn't stare at girls in bikinis, that was rude.

And besides did he really stare at that guy? Now, that he thought about it he might have been. But like… he was handsome as hell, so he felt absolved.

"Okay, I suppose it does make sense." He admitted and James laughed under his breath, probably seeing Remus's expression.

"Anyway, I'm still surprised that you would be into Sirius." James said. "Like I mean… he's a specific person to be into. Plus I'm pretty sure that he's straight." He said and Remus frowned.

"I know." He admitted sighing heavily. "But like… what can I do?" Remus asked and James shrugged.

"I mean you could try to invite him on a date and see…" But before he finished he glanced at Remus and seeing his expression he quickly corrected himself. "Oh, that was a rhetorical question." He laughed. 

Remus nodded slightly, but didn't even bother to say anything more. He knew that his crush was probably only one sided, but he couldn't help but think about Sirius.

Especially that they shared a dormitory.

And where in the same group of friends.

And like… ugh.

"So about those cups." James suddenly spoke again and Remus was grateful for that change in topic. "Could it really work?" He asked and Remus frowned.

"Huh." He pursued his lips as he and James stopped before the painting of the Fat Lady. "I mean technically yes, but it would take a lot of time to make those cups." He said with wonder and once he saw James's mischievous smile, he knew that time didn't matter here.

"Great." The other Gryffindor nodded his head enthusiastically. "We can talk about it all together inside… oh I just reminded myself." He said and Remus raised his eyebrows.

"What?" He asked and when James answered he felt like he was going to vomit.

"Peter said that he's found his soulmate." James announced and Remus opened his mouth.

Even Peter…? He loved Peter, but… even him?

And not Remus? How could that be?

"Come on, I'm going to tell you more inside." James suggested and gave the password to the Fat Lady who opened the entrance for them.

Remus nodded slowly, getting on the other side of the painting, but he couldn't get himself to be excited for Peter.

He really really liked him… but… How. Could. That. Be?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Remus being the pure, respectable boi is what we all need  
> staring at girl in bikinis is rUdE, James.


	8. Chapter 8

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I don’t even know what kind of sleep deprived monstrosity this chapter is, but yeah… Enjoy?

Almost a week later, James’s voice woke Sirius up way too soon and all that he wanted to do was throw Potter out the window.

Instead though, he just covered up his ears and moved on his other side, hoping that the other Marauders would forget about this stupid ‘joke’ and go to sleep just like he wanted to do.

But he should have known better.

He should have known that Remus was a damned perfectionist, even if it came to breaking the rules - once the plan was set, there was no stopping from getting it to the end, no if it came to Lupin.

“Sirius!” Black heard and before he could do anything, the curtains of his bed were drawn open and someone shook him slightly stronger than necessary. “Sirius, wake up.” Hissed James and Padfoot sat up, frustrated, almost hitting his friend in a face with his own head.

“You act just like my mother.” He growled, but all that James did was roll his eyes. 

“Get out of the bed. We only have a few hours.” Said Potter and Black sighed deeply.

“Get out of the bed.” He mocked Potter. “You even talk like her.” He decided, but slowly stood up just to see that Peter and Remus also were ready to go - which just meant that they had their wands, the invisibility cloak and the Marauders map ready and stood next to the door.

Sirius sighed deeply, but didn't say anything more. He remembered being excited for the plan just the evening before. Except that then he couldn't fall asleep for a few hours, because there was no one next to him - Maggie slept in her own dormitory this time - and he got used to sleeping with someone too much.

But it's not like he had much of a choice, so he took his wand and came to Peter and Remus.

Lupin smiled at him encouragingly and Sirius tried to smile back, but it probably looked more like a really creepy frown, cause Remus quickly looked away.

Black sighed, angry at his own face, but no one seemed to notice.

"Okay. Just to review." James spoke, getting close to the door as well. "Me and Peter do the manual work." He started and then, Sirius was almost sure of that, winked at Moony. "And Remus and Sirius take the Map and stand on guard." James took a bag that they prepared the night before.

Sirius frowned. Could it be that James and Remus had an additional joke? Like, the way Potter winked at Lupin seemed off… Black yawned and then shrugged.

Whatever, if they had a joke on him or Peter planned then he would cross that bridge once he came to it. He was too tired to think about it.

Peter opened the door, James covered all of them with the cloak and the Marauders quietly went out of their dormitory. Remus was holding the map and so Black felt safe seeing that.

After all Lupin was really careful and he rarely let mistakes or imperfections slide. He was practically a definition of good, hard work.

The four of them quickly and with no bigger trouble made their way to the Great Hall. Everything, as expected, was empty and there was no other student or teacher in the closest proximity.

The map showed them that the closest anyone has been was Filch in his office, but he didn't seem to be moving so they assumed that he was sleeping and therefore there was no danger, at least not yet.

James winked at Remus once again before he and Peter went inside of the Great Hall and took the miniature cups out of the bag.

James quickly started to enlarge them and gave them to Peter, who carried them on the other side of the room and started to put them, one next to the other, on the floor.

Sirius sighed, only then thinking that it seemed like a lot of effort for a joke that wasn't even that funny.

Or maybe it didn't seem funny now, that he wanted to go to sleep? Or maybe it was funny in the evening and now, that the morning came he sobered up. He wasn't sure. 

Anyway, at first both he and Remus were silent. Moony was looking at the map and Sirius stood next to him, yawning and from time to time glancing at James and Peter.

Padfoot wasn't sure how long it lasted before Moony spoke silently.

"You could come back to bed, if you're tired." He whispered and Black raised his eyebrows at him. That proposition seemed odd, especially that they were already half a way to finish their plan.

"Why would you suggest that?" Asked Padfoot, suddenly thinking that perhaps Moony didn't want to spend time with him.

Maybe he felt that Sirius was fooling him, maybe he didn't like him anymore, maybe he wanted to kick him out from the Marauders, maybe he didn't like Sirius because Sirius liked Maggie, even though it hardly made sense, maybe… 

"I dunno." Remus shrugged, interrupting Sirius's stream of thought. "You seem tired and the way is still clear." He showed the map to him and Sirius blinked a few times.

Oh.

So Remus just cared about him? That was… nice.

"Ah…" Sirius scratched the back of his head. "No, we're almost done anyway." Black said and glanced at Peter and James who didn't even put the cups on half of the floor. "And I'd rather stay here with you." Oh fuck. Why did he say that? “I mean you know, cause I like to talk to you. A lot." Merlin. Merlin. Merlin. No, it still sounded weird. "Like… uhm. Yeah. We have that connection, you know?" He squeezed out and only then shut his mouth.

He should have stopped after the first sentence, but nooo.

Of course he had to tangle himself up, he was Sirius Black, goddamn it.

"I know." Answered only Remus smiling slightly at Sirius and Padfoot also smiled. This time, however it had to look better, cause Lupin did not look away. "So how are things with Maggie?" He asked.

Sirius raised his eyebrows. He sometimes forgot that no one besides him and Maggie knew that he was gay and that it all was just a game.

So at first he just wanted to say something like 'you know, typical couple stuff, she really enjoys flirting with other guys and I enjoy listening about it' but he bit his tongue and said instead.

"She's a good person." He laughed nervously. "Really supportive." He admitted and Remus frowned slightly at that.

For a moment Moony didn't answer and only then, he finally cleared his throat and said.

"Uhm… I don't want to be… I don't know. Rude, I guess." He swallowed. "But I saw her lately… kissing with Avery." He cleared his throat again. "I mean I'm not sure if it was her, I just thought that it would be good if you knew, like you could talk or…" Remus paused. "Maybe I shouldn't have said that."

Sirius blinked a few times, feeling kind of angry at Maggie.

Why didn't she cover herself better? Ugh, he would need to talk to her about that, like seriously. 

He wished her well, but what was he supposed to tell Remus now? Cause the only thing coming to his mind was 'oh, you know, that's fine cause really she's into other guys and I'm into you, so that's not a problem'.

But that option was out so Sirius said instead. 

"Ah… was that last Tuesday?" He asked and when Remus nodded slowly, visibly confused, Sirius said quickly. "Ah, a funny story then, cause you know, I've been pretending to be Avery for a joke that me and Maggie made to that other Slytherin, uhm… Cherry, I think. Yeah. And we were pretending to be Avery and Maggie so that Cherry would get mad at Avery that he cheated on her with Maggie, when really it was just me and Maggie." He laughed, like it was the funniest joke ever made. "So yeah."

Remus just stared at Sirius blankly for a few seconds, completely forgetting that he had to look at the map, evidently speechless.

So, finally he just nodded his head.

"Oh." He answered. "That's odd." He added later and Sirius nodded as well.

"Yeah, I know." He agreed. "Anyway, enough about me, tell me, what's with that new haircut." He pointed at Remus, only then realising that he didn't have a new haircut.

"I don't have a new haircut." Answered Remus, possibly even more confused than before. 

Sirius nodded slowly.

"Yeah?" He asked. "Oh, you seemed like you did, cause you know your hair looks really good lately, like exceedingly good. Do you have some new products?" He asked and Remus shook his head.

The two of them stood there for a moment in an awkward silence until suddenly Sirius heard a too well known voice, coming right from ahead of him.

And he never thought he would be so grateful to see McGonagall caughting them on making a joke.

"Mr Black? Mr Lupin?" She asked loudly and Moony jumped up hiding the map behind his back, completely taken off guard by the professor. "What is the meaning of this?" She asked, looking at the Great Hall behind their backs. "Mr Potter, Mr Pettigree and what do you think you're doing?" She raised her voice even more.

"They're just decorating the Great Hall." Black said quickly looking at the professor with the most innocent expression that he could make. "For uhm… Remus has nameday tomorrow." He said.

McGonagall frowned and shook her head quickly.

"Mr Black, don't even say anything." She demanded, her voice ordering, but Sirius didn't really care to listen.

"Oh, but really. We can't just let Remus not celebrate, because someone cruelly finished our attempts to make him happy." He said, putting his arm around Remus's shoulder. As he did so, he could almost feel him shiver, but he didn't see his expression so it was hard to tell why was that.

"How would cups on the floor make Mr Lupin happy?" McGonagall glared at Sirius who only shrugged as if he wanted to say 'ask him'. 

Before McGonagall got to say anything more though, Peter who, along with James came to Sirius and Remus, cut in.

"What cups?" He asked, as if it could help and Sirius snorted under his breath. If it worked like that he would be able to get himself out of any detention.

But unluckily McGonagall was too smart for that. Maybe it could work for Trelawney, but even that was questionable.

"Mr Pettigree, don't treat me as if I was stupid." She glared at Peter now and the poor guy muttered under his breath.

"Actually it's Pettigrew." He said and Sirius snorted louder, mostly because he didn't notice that McGonagall got Peter's surname wrong himself.

"What are you laughing at, Mr Black?" She looked back at Sirius who, only then taking his hand away from Remus's arm, shrugged.

"We really were just trying to…" Started James this time, but McGonagall quickly interrupted them.

"Enough." She said and then sighed deeply. "All of you, detention and clean this up now." She huffed. 

Sirius smiled slightly and quickly protested, taking his last chance.

"But we really did nothing wrong." He said and James, understanding what he was trying to do, added.

"Nothing at all, we just found ourselves in the wrong place, in the wrong time." Potter asurred her and Remus quickly added, squeezing the Marauders Map that he forgot to look at when he was talking with Sirius.

"We wanted to decorate the Great Hall, yes, but the cups are not our doing." He stated and Peter nodded. 

"Not ours at all." He smiled awkwardly. "I'm pretty sure I saw Snape and Avery sneaking out just a second ago." He added and even though Sirius thought that it was a pretty good lie, that's when McGonagall had enough.

"Stop." She said. "You're not making any sense, whatsoever." She decided. "But at least you're in this together." She added shortly after and Sirius felt the success getting near him. "Ten points to Gryffindor for being loyal towards each other." She announced and all of the Marauders opened their mouths, shocked.

"Really?" Asked Sirius. It seemed so surreal and yet so amazing. Did they really just manage to unfreeze the heart of the most severe teacher in school?

Did they make McGonagall find love and hope again? Did they?

"No, minus twenty for lying to the teacher." Said McGonagall and Sirius felt that his knees got weak from how sassy she was. "Now, clean this up." She ordered and went away in the direction of the sunset.

Well, she didn't actually. Though Sirius wished that she did, cause not only would it underline how sassy she was, but then they could finish their project.

But she stayed and watched them destroy their work, and they had to stay in the shadow of her greatness, cleaning up their act of rebellion on her eyes.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I just. I’m speechless. I wrote this waaaay past a reasonable hour, and I think you can tell. But imma just say that this chapter is Sirius’s fever dream. They woke him up in the middle of the night and shit happened. Right?  
> Also, my autocorrect loves to change Peter’s surname to Pettigree, so I thought I’ll use it to my advantage this time


	9. Chapter 9

Later the same day Sirius was sitting with Maggie in his dormitory. All the rest of the Marauders went somewhere, but Padfoot was too tired to join.

Actually, he felt so exhausted that the whole detention thing seemed to him like it wasn’t even reality, but he knew that it was, because McGonagall just had to remind him sooner that day, on one of the lessons.

Just in case he forgot and managed to have a good day.

Sirius yawned loudly. He hoped for a free dormitory so that he could go to sleep and, if he’s lucky, oversleep for detention.

He’s done that a few times before, actually, and it always ended with more detention, but right then he couldn’t bring himself to care. And he probably would be sleeping right then, if not for the fact that Maggie decided that it would be the best time to barge in and ask him for help in choosing the best outfit for her another date with Avery.

Sirius still hated Avery, and he was tired as hell, but he knew that Maggie was doing a big favor for him, by pretending to be his girlfriend, so he couldn’t just throw her out. 

That’s why he was sitting on the floor, leaning on his bed and watching Maggie try on one dress after another. She brought them all there especially for that occasion and she also already had a few in Sirius’s coffer from the old times.

“I think that one is okay, but won’t I be cold?” Maggie sighed trying to straighten up her sleeve. “I mean Avery is a great kisser, but he’s not the ‘take my jacket’ kind of guy, so I should dress warm.” She decided and Sirius nodded his head lazily.

“Definitely not that kind of guy.” He agreed and Maggie only glanced at him, right when Sirius was yawning again. She stared at him for a while and it took Padfoot a while to notice that, but once he did, he waved his hand dismissively and muttered. “Don’t interrupt yourself.” 

Maggie only shook her head and, taking off her dress to try another outfit on, said.

“You are getting a bit old for all those jokes.” She decided, already half naked. “What were you trying to do anyway?” She asked and Sirius shrugged, finding it difficult to focus.

After a few dozen seconds of silence though, he finally managed to come up with a sensible enough answer.

“Well like… we were going to put cups… like a lot of cups.” He sighed, trying to supress another yawn. “And those cups would be all over the floor in the Great Hall and when people would show up in the morning there are cups and those cups would be filled with water… though I think we forgot that part.” He frowned. “I’m not even sure, James and Peter were putting them all…” He sighed again, finding it really difficult to make sense of his own words. “And anyway, the cups barricade the entrance and there are delays, cause like what can you do with the cups on the floor and there has to be breakfast so… they call off the lessons!” He finished finally and Maggie paused in the middle of putting on a shiny, black skirt.

“Call off the lessons because there were cups in the Great Hall?” She asked, shaking her head. “Merlin, you’re so dumb.” She decided and Sirius only snorted, even though he actually did just realise that their plan did not make much sense.

“At least none of us is dating Avery.” He mocked her and Maggie glared at him, even though it didn’t look very impressive when she had her top off and was focused on correcting her skirt.

“I’m only making out with Avery and that’s only because he’s like a way better kisser than you but quite frankly, somehow he’s also a lot dumber than…” But before she could finish the door to the dormitory flew open and James Potter himself burged in.

“Maggie?” He asked, his voice so unlike his own, that Sirius felt like he was actually waking up for the first time this day. “Are you cheating on Sirius? I mean I’ve heard what Remus saw, but…” James paused only then noticing that Black was also in the room. 

He frowned, highly confused and looked at Maggie and then at Sirius, who glanced back at Maggie, who was staring nervously at him. 

“Ugh, see cause me and Maggie were doing this joke at Cherry and Avery and…” Started Sirius, deciding to stick with the same version that he gave to Remus, but Maggie interrupted him mid sentence.

“Black, it doesn’t make sense, go to sleep.” She told him and Padfoot huffed, but he had to admit that she was, at least halfly, correct.

It actually did not make sense in that situation, though he was too tired to really understand why. 

“Wait.” James shook his head, still staring at Sirius and Maggie. “I… so are you cheating on him or...?” He asked and Padfoot pursued his lips, knowing that Maggie wouldn’t tell James anything unless he started to do so first.

He could still get out of this situation… somehow. He could just not tell James anything and pretend that he’s forgiven Maggie or something. But then Remus would surely find out and the version he gave to him wouldn’t match up with James’s version.

And the version that Sirius presented to Remus was highly unbelievable so Lupin would surely find out that Sirius lied to him and then he would be mad.

And Sirius didn’t want Remus to be mad at him, he liked him too much… he hoped that Lupin liked him too, but he surely would stop if he knew that Padfoot was just recklessly lying to him.

Sirius shook his head. Merlin, none of this made sense. But James was waiting for him to say something and Maggie was still standing there without her top on… poor thing, she must have been cold, and Padfoot felt like he had to do something so he finally took a deep breath and started, carefully.

“I’m gay.” He said. 

Damn. He was supposed to be careful, why was he like this? He should have told Maggie to explain everything, he was absolutely the worst in all that coming out stuff.

He actually felt so bad at it that he rather not even imagine how his coming out to Remus would look like. When was he going to say that? While sitting on the toilet? He smirked to himself and then shook his head. 

Wow, when he laughed at his own toilet puns, then it wasn’t good.

“Now I’m even more confused.” Admitted James finally and Maggie, seeing that Sirius wasn’t really dealing with the situation, said.

“Making it really short for you.” She took a random shirt, a one that Sirius was pretty sure was one of his shirts, and put it on. “Yeah, sorry, I was cold.” She shook her head and quickly came back to the topic. “Our relationship is fake so that no one knows he’s gay. This way I can date other boys with no obligations, though that’s kind of a side effect and, most importantly, Sirius can safely daydream about Remus.” She said and James blinked.

“Eh.” He shook his head. “I uh… honestly I would have never guessed.” He said finally. “Like it’s not like it’s because it’s a good plan, I actually think it’s horrible, but more because I would never thought you would come up with something like that.” He said and Sirius took a deep breath.

“We still bros though?” He asked, truly unsure of that, especially that Potter’s face was still just confused, nothing more. “Like I know I was kind of lying to everyone... but.” He scratched the back of his head.

James only frowned, but answered slowly.

“Well, it’s really weird bro, but I mean sure we’re still bros.” He promised and Sirius felt that at least a part of his anxiety disappeared. “I just honestly thought you were straight.” He said and then added, after a short time of wonder. “And never would have guessed that you’re into Remus.” 

Sirius frowned, confused by how could that be. What he felt towards Remus was so obvious to him and he didn’t understand why it wasn't to everyone else. Like sure, he mostly tried to avoid one on one contact with Moony but that was only because he liked him too much. And he was simply afraid that he would tell him ‘I’m gay and in love with you’ in the worst moment possible.

And also that Moony wouldn’t like him back, but that was a completely different story.

Meanwhile, Maggie snorted under her breath and said, coming closer to James. 

“Honestly Potter, I would have never guessed that he’s into Lupin either.” She took a deep breath. “Like I would sooner have thought that he’s into you.” She admitted and James also laughed, despite his will.

“Right?” He asked and Sirius finally stood up, cutting their amusement short. Maggie stopped laughing and glanced at him kind of nervous and James squinted his eyes slightly.

“Don’t tell anyone any of this.” Ordered Sirius and Potter nodded quickly.

“Sure, no one.” He promised, but then asked, with the most convincing expression that he could make. “But what about Remus?” He proposed, but Sirius shook his head.

“Especially not Remus, if you tell Remus I’ll…” He paused, wondering about the best threat possible. “...throw Lily off the cliff and make you watch.” He said finally and James snorted.

“What?” He asked and Maggie laughed, patting Sirius’s shoulder with a face full of pity.

Padfoot only shook his head, but also smiled slightly at his friends. He wouldn’t have thrown Lily off the cliff, but he truly did hope that James was going to keep his promise.

***

A few hours later Sirius, unwillingly, showed up at the detention. He didn’t want to be there and he surely didn’t want to listen to Filch going on about some tortures that he was never going to perform on anyone and surely never did so in the past.

If the detention was tortures, Sirius would honestly be more happy than if it was cleaning up dirty cups and plates. After tortures they would at least let him sleep and after cleaning up some stuff they still told him to attend class the next day.

Perhaps Maggie was right and he indeed was getting a bit old for that. He was in his seventh year after all and he was… pretending to have a girlfriend so that people wouldn’t know he’s gay.

Well, that did not sound too mature, but then he never was too mature for his age, so perhaps that’s just how it had to be.

Sirius focused, once again, at what Filch was saying and got to hear exactly the end of his long talk.

“...at about ten p.m.” He finished and Sirius yawned, this time making at least a little effort to hide it. “Now get to work.” Filch ordered and the Marauders all took the cleaning supplies that were laying on one of the cupboards. 

Sirius pursued his lips while taking a long, good look at the dirty, old rubber that he’s got. Maybe the next time he would be able to only catch the pieces of Filch’s talk that he needed to know? He would be, for example, really grateful if he missed the bit about tortures. It was just so old and yet Filch always kept repeating it, as if he had it written somewhere and kept reading the script.

Like, sometimes, Sirius actually started to think that Dumbledore got that bit ready for Filch and he just kept reading it out of lack of creativity? Yeah, that sounded about right. But also really boring. If Sirius was in Filch’s place, he would…

Just then Padfoot spotted this weird wink that James gave to Remus again, before Potter and Peter got to the other side of the room, leaving Sirius and Moony alone.

Black frowned. Maybe James was dating Remus? Like, this wink was so odd, not something a friend does to a friend. Or maybe he was wrong? But Lupin got oddly nervous when he saw James winking, so maybe he was right after all.

Oh Merlin, it would be so awful of James if he was dating Remus and still gave him the hope that Moony could like him back. No, but Potter would never do that. He was a model Gryffindor. Honesty was his middle name. And even if he tried to lie, he wouldn’t know how to do that, Sirius already had seen him try.

“So.” Remus whispered suddenly to Sirius, leaning to him in a way to make sure that Filch wouldn’t hear them. “When do we try again?” He asked and Black only shook his head.

“I’m not doing that thing with cups ever again.” He decided and Remus snorted under his breath.

“You loved it just an evening before.” He pinpointed, but Sirius, even though he did recall loving it, shook his head again.

“I hated it.” He said, and then sighed. “Anyway, I’m too old for this.” He yawned, even though this time it was a made up yawn, just to show off how tired he was. “We should stick to some dumb stuff on the lessons or during the weekends.” He decided.

Remus smiled at him mischievously and said, his voice really suggestive.

“Seriously, Sirius?” He asked and Sirius almost choked on his own saliva. That was way below Remus’s level. That was way below anyone’s level. “I thought you were a fun guy.” He assumed.

Padfoot only shook his head and, suppressing another, this time not fake, said.

“Remously, Remus?” He asked and seeing pure shock in Remus’s gaze, continued, feeling that he came out of this battle with a victory. “I thought you were the nerd guy.” He cut off and Lupin snorted a bit louder than he should have, cause Filch glared at the two of them.

Sirius quickly came back to cleaning his cup and Remus did the same with his, but the two of them quickly came back to talking once again.

“I see that Maggie taught you a few things.” Lupin assumed, but Sirius, hearing the way that Remus said White’s name, only dismissed this allusion with a wave of his hand.

“Nah, but you are quite a help in that, actually.” Decided Sirius, even though both of them knew that it was a lie. Remus was never too good at retorts. He was never bad either, but he was just… average.

Maggie was the mistress of this stuff, but perhaps that was what caused Remus to smile at Sirius at this exceedingly cute way and whisper even quieter than a second before.

“Well, you’re quite a help in showing what perfect muscles should look like.” He stated and Sirius could feel his heart skipping a bit and his cheeks getting hot.

He had no idea what he should answer on that. Was he just flirting with Remus or maybe it was just an illusion, or a friendly joking around kind of thing?

They did that before and Sirius never felt like it was flirting… like this time Remus told him that he had good hair or that his lips were soft. Sirius knew that it was a joke, but now?

But before he got to do anything, Flich growled something under his breath and started talking about insubordination and the moment has passed.

However from then on Sirius knew that Remus had to have something on his mind. He had to like Sirius in some way… if not in a ‘i want to be with you forever’ way then at least in the ‘i want to flirt with you forever’ way.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Wow, smooth AND oblivious   
> just how we like 'em  
> Also, thank you Maggie, someone finally told Sirius to go to sleep. Not that he listened, but thanks anyway.


	10. Chapter 10

Remus was slowly coming back from a meeting with McGonagall connected to his role as a prefect.

She, along with giving him some tasks, once again, told him that he had to focus more on his lessons instead of running around the school in the middle of the night.

Remus agreed with her on everything, but truly, he couldn't remember almost anything from what she's said. His mind simply wasn't in it.

His mind was more with Sirius. 

Or, more specifically, with the fact that Sirius just might have been into him. Cause like… it all started to come together.

First, James leaving Remus with Sirius alone and winking at Moony like the two of them were fucking - Lupin sincerely hoped that Sirius didn't think they were. But, that kind of behaviour from Potter's side could mean that he knew something about Black's feelings, as well as Remus's.

Second, this stupid explanation about Avery kissing Maggie? It just had to be a lie and if it was a lie… was it possible that Sirius knew about Maggie cheating on him and had nothing against it?

Yes, it certainly could mean that. Of course there also was an option that Remus was incorrect and it wasn't Maggie he saw with Avery, but if that was so, then why would Sirius react by telling him this weird tale?

Or maybe the tale was true, but Remus had big doubts about that. Mostly because he clearly saw faces of both Avery and Maggie and for Black's story to be real, he would have to take a Pollyjuice potion. And for that he would either have to steal it - and even Black wasn't dumb enough - or make it, which neither he or Maggie could do well enough.

And, finally third, the way Sirius flirted with Moony on the detention… it just couldn't be an accident, could it?

Like, yeah, Moony tried to flirt with him before and Sirius always reacted by laughing and saying 'bruh' but now it seemed like he finally understood what Remus was trying to achieve. 

And, what's more, he even was the one to start the flirt.

Remus smiled to himself while walking into the Gryffindor's common room. There was indeed a chance that Sirius was into him and even though Moony had no idea why would he be with Maggie… well, it still seemed believable.

After all, Sirius wasn't really into a lot of his girlfriends before. And if he knew that Maggie was cheating on him then maybe he wasn't into her either.

Moony went through the common room smiling happily to himself. Yes, it all started to make sense.

Maybe he could finally gather the courage to take Sirius out on a date? Yeah, there was a Hogsmeade Saturday soon so perhaps it could be a good idea.

He probably should ask James if he should do it first. He was pretty close with Sirius after all. Maybe he even already knew what Black felt like and could guide Lupin a bit?

Yeah, that would be a good plan.

Remus smiled even wider, finally getting to his dormitory and pressing the handle.

He already saw himself as he's going to James the next day and asks him about Sirius. And James would say 'yeah, fucking go for it'. And then Remus would ask Sirius for a date and Padfoot would say yes and they could…

But just then, when Moony finally went inside of his dormitory, the door from the bathroom opened. 

From the inside there went Maggie, laughing and dressed only in Sirius's shirt and her underwear. And, right after her, there went Sirius with his shirt off and saying something that Remus couldn't understand, to Maggie.

Lupin swallowed hard and before the couple could see him, he closed the door feeling a wave of defeat washing over him. 

Of course Black wasn't into him, how could he be? He was as straight as Lupin's Os from Defence Against the Dark Arts. He could never be into him, just like Remus couldn't fail DADA, even if he tried.

He actually did try once, as an effect of the lost bet with James, but the professor only told him to stop messing around and instead of deserved Troll, gave him Acceptable.

Remus could never really understand that kind of educational method, but he remembered how the rest of the Marauders were laughing from him for the next week.

Remus took a deep breath, trying to stop disappointment. He should have never even hoped, why did he let that illusion take over him?

Moony shook his head. He could not be alone, he had to find someone to spend an evening with or else he would keep thinking about Sirius.

Normally, he would go to Dylan, cause he was the best in that kind of situation. Always calm and collected, able to explain anything in a logical way.

Something others thought Lupin could do, but really, he was only a poser. If it came to emotions he was a mess, perhaps even bigger than the rest of his friends.

Not like Dylan, who might not have had many friends, but at least he knew how to handle himself.

But Lewis wasn't available at the moment. Remus even suggested a meeting before that day, but Ravenclaw said that he was tired. Lupin could not really understand what made him so tired - he skipped most of the lessons that day and, to Moony's knowledge, didn't do anything demanding instead.

Sometimes Remus wondered what made Dylan have any friends and a passing grade while not doing anything and being disliked by the teachers.

But, anyway, it's not like he could change it, even if he wanted so he decided to direct his steps to another person who he could always rely on.

Lily.

He was pretty sure that he saw her before in the common room, reading a book so that's where he went to look for her.

And, when he went down the stairs and found himself in the common room it turned out that he was, indeed, correct.

Lily was still sitting alone on one of the couches and reading.

Remus took a deep breath and, feeling at least a bit of relief seeing her, came closer and sat down next to her.

"Hi." He said and only then did Lily notice him and glanced at him from over her lecture.

"Hi." She answered, slowly putting the book away. "You look like you were hungover." She decided and Remus snorted, even though he wasn't really in a mood for that kind of joke. 

Or any kind of jokes, for that matter.

"My heart is hungover." He admitted sighing deeply and Lily raised her eyebrows, evidently still assuming that Remus was joking.

Which like, admittedly wasn't that hard to assume.

"Well, it must be really bad then." She said, her expression mocking, and Remus sighed again. 

"Yeah." He leaned on the couch and added. "I just shouldn't have hoped for something as bad as I did." He explained foggily and only then Lily finally went a bit more serious.

"What is it?" She cleared her throat. "Did someone reject you?" She looked around but didn't notice anyone who could have potentially rejected Remus, so she added. "Tell me who I should kill."

Remus snorted silently again. He wasn't sure where he should begin. After all he still didn't tell Lily that he was also into boys and… oh shit. That would take much more explaining.

And she also didn't know that he was ever into Sirius and that just… Remus frowned. Maybe he shouldn't have come to her, but then he already started to talk. And besides he would have to tell her something, sooner or later.

"Well, not really reject me, but…" He took a deep breath. "I want to tell you something, but you have to promise you won't laugh." He swallowed and Lily only frowned.

For a few seconds she was looking at him with wonder, and only then she said finally.

"Remus I would never laugh at you." She assured him and Lupin glanced at her with doubt.

"You wouldn't?" He asked and Lily nodded eagerly.

"I promise." She said smiling at him encouragingly.

Remus squinted his eyes, still unsure of what he should say. And how should he say it. And where should he begin?

But it's not like he could be silent for too long so he very slowly started.

"I'm…" He paused, searching for the most suitable words to put it. "I lately came to a conclusion that I'm bisexual." He confessed.

Lily frowned even deeper and for a moment was staring Remus up and down as if she was trying to figure something out. Finally she spoke, her voice gentle.

"Remus why would I ever laugh at your sexuality?" She asked delicately caughting Remus's hand into both of hers. "Did someone do that before?" She wanted to know. "Is that why you're so sad?" She went further and only then Remus finally shook his head.

"No… no." He took a deep breath. There went his honor. "That's not that… um." He scratched the back of his head with his free hand and, trying to avoid Lily's eyes, admitted finally. "I have a crush on Sirius." He said.

Lily opened her mouth widely and snorted under her breath. Then she let go of Remus's hand to cover her lips with both of her palms.

"You said you wouldn't laugh." Commented Remus with a gloomy voice, glancing at Lily with a hurt expression.

Evans shook her head, still barely stopping herself from laughing out loud.

"I'm sorry…" She squeezed out, her tone visibly amused. "It's just… Black." She couldn't help but let out a laugh. "Merlin, he's like… the most straight person I know… and like… also just… you know. Black." She laughed again and Remus rolled his eyes.

"Do you think I did not think about that?" He shook his head. "But it's like… I'm helpless, I cannot do anything about it." He sighed.

Lily patted Remus's shoulder, awkwardly, and sighed, still trying to suppress her laughter.

For a second Remus actually thought that she managed to calm herself down, but just then she laughed loudly again.

Lupin glanced at her with disappointment in his eyes, but just then she spoke.

"It's just… he may be straight, but you would look goddamn hot together." She decided and Remus actually smiled slightly at that, for a second actually forgetting about his pain.

"Hell yes we would." He agreed and Lily smiled at him, this time not trying to suppress her amusement.

"Isn't he like with Maggie though?" She asked and Remus sighed immediately losing his good mood.

"Yeah." He sighed. "That's why I came." He added. "I just saw them…" Remus frowned, not wanting to think about how intimate Sirius looked with Maggie again. 

Never again.

"Oh." Lily frowned. "And is there…" She paused for just long enough for Remus to figure out what she was going to say next. "...a chance that he's your soulmate?" She asked silently and Remus only shook his head.

Then he frowned and then he shook his head again. Finally, he just said.

"I think anyone could be my soulmate." He said and Lily patted his shoulder again.

"Hey, I'm sure it'll be fine." She went silent for a moment and only then added. "At least Potter is not your most probable soulmate." She tried to cheer Remus up and Lupin actually smiled, pushing Lily slightly.

"You like it that way." He told her and Lily shook her head, even though she was smiling oddly. "You really do like it." Added Remus and Lily pushed him this time.

"Shut up." She hissed at him, but Remus was not going to shut up, not after she laughed at him for liking Sirius. 

"Lily Potter…" He giggled silently. "You have to admit it sounds kind of good." He decided and Lily pushed him again.

"No, it doesn't." She shook her head. "It sounds like something Potter would get off on." She said and Remus snorted loudly, cause really, he could imagine that being true.

"If you end up with James, you have to promise you will call your first-born child Remus." He ordered and Lily shook her head, miserably trying to look like she did not like that kind of version of the future.

"You're disgusting." She announced and Remus laughed even louder.

"I'm disgusting?" He asked and poked her. "You were the one who started to talk about James getting off on something." He smirked. "Now I'll never wipe that picture out of my head." He decided and Lily just laughed at that loudly.

The rest of the evening passed them in a similar atmosphere and even though Remus didn't think that's what he needed, it turned out to be exactly what helped him.

And even when, later that evening, he came back to his dormitory just to see Maggie's shoes before Sirius's bed with drawn curtains, he didn't feel as bad as usually about it.

Like sure, he still would rather Sirius waiting in the bed for him to come and cuddle, but before he got to get really upset about it, he remembered the picture of James getting off on Lily being called Potter and his worries went on the second plan, replaced by disgust.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hell yeah, gimme another platonic friendship between a boy and a girl  
> And if you now also have the image of James getting off to Lily being called Potter, then em… sorry?


	11. Chapter 11

Sirius winked at Maggie a second before he took a step outside of her dormitory and the stairs momentarily changed into a huge slide. Sirius immediately fell down, but he was ready for this - he got out of Maggie’s dormitory every time in just that way. 

He straightened out his legs and shouted ‘weeeeee’ as he quickly slid down, into the floor of the Hufflepuff common room. Right behind him the slide turned back into the stairs once he stopped touching it.

Sirius stood up with a lazy gesture, ignoring a few Hufflepuffs, for whom him sliding down from the girls' dormitory like this was still a news.

He did that almost ever since he met Maggie and even though she hated the way that she had to transport him upstairs, the two of them still met there quite regularly. Mostly when Sirius’s dormitory was occupied or when Maggie was too lazy to go to him, so he had to come to her.

Black sighed deeply. He did not wish to go to the lessons just yet, but he didn’t have much choice. His first class that day was Defence Against the Dark Arts and Sirius already skipped the previous double block. He normally didn’t mind being there, but lately they were practising the stretching spells and he was able to cast them well enough after two lessons. 

It was similar with Remus, but Remus didn’t skip classes, as a rule. It didn’t mean that he always paid attention to them, but he was there. Sirius couldn’t understand that for a long time, but somewhere in fifth year he noticed that almost all the teachers seemed to be much more indulgent, when Moony was the one to break a rule then when Sirius or James did exactly the same thing.

But then it was too late to start behaving like Remus - Black already had a certain reputation and while he could try to change, he knew that it would demand a lot more time and determination from his side than he was willing to give. And besides, a know-it-all role didn’t suit him and neither did it suit his ‘casanova’ position.

“Sirius Black?!” He heard suddenly, as he was almost about to close the door from the Hufflepuff dormitory behind himself. “Sirius?” Called him someone again and only then Padfoot turned around, just to see a third or maybe a second year student from Hufflepuff, running after him.

He frowned. He never saw that girl before and he didn’t think she expected him to know her. But she was smiling brightly at him so Sirius simply smiled back, even though he had no idea what she wanted from him or how she knew him, he said.

“Hi?” He laughed awkwardly and the girl smiled even wider at him.

“Hi.” She said, stopping just right next to him. “I don’t want to bother you, but uhm…” She hesitated and Sirius quickly reassured her.

“You don’t.” He said. “What is it?”

The girl took a deep breath, and visibly flustered, said.

“I just wanted to tell you that… ehm… it’s probably going to sound creepy, but my friends really wanted me to say this.” She threw a glare behind her back and only then Sirius noticed that on the other end of the corridor there were a few other Hufflepuffs, looking at them from afar.

He frowned slightly.

“Okay?” He half stated, half asked and only then, the girl finally explained what it was about.

“Uhm… it’s just.” She giggled awkwardly. “We wanted you to know that you and Maggie are like the best couple ever.” She finally announced and Sirius blinked, perplexed. “You guys just look so good together and you walk her to the classes and give her those adorable gifts…” She sighed dreamily, but then, seeing Sirius’s confused gaze, she quickly took out a piece of paper out of her pocket and handed it to him. “Malinda even wrote a poem about you… it ends bad, but it’s only because Malinda is kind of edgy.” The last part of the sentence she whispered, leaning gently in Black’s side. “She hates good endings. But me and the others wish you everything that’s best.” She smiled as Sirius took the piece of paper.

He was staring at the curvey writing blankly, unable to focus enough to make any sense out of this.

His point was to, indeed, convince everyone that he and Maggie were together, but he just kind of… he never really thought he would actually succeed.

Not that much, anyway. Like… what? Did he just get a poem about his fake relationship? He would be on cloud nine if he got a poem about him and Remus, but him and Remus weren’t together and… Sirius felt a sting of pain in his heart.

Was it all a mistake? Maybe he shouldn’t have started any of this. He knew that it had to end some day. Like he wasn’t going to marry Maggie. He didn’t want to marry Maggie and he didn’t think that Maggie wanted to marry him. He wanted to be with Remus, but this… this only pushed him away from him.

Cause how could Moony ever know that Sirius was into him, when Black was with Maggie? He also wouldn’t think that Remus was into him if he was with someone else.

Sirius shook his head and, before he got to do something weird, he smiled as honestly as he could - which was not very honest - and said.

“It’s a beautiful poem.” He managed to squeeze out and winked at the Hufflepuff in front of him. “I’m sure you will find an even more beautiful love for yourselves.” He added and barely managed to stop himself from frowning, cause like - he sounded like Dumbledore or someone even worse. “I… uhm, it was really nice meeting you, but I have to go now.” He waved at the Hufflepuff ahead of him and at her friends at the end of the corridor and before he could even hear the answer, he went out of the common room and almost ran to the stairs.

He was squeezing the poem in his one hand and his bag with books in the other and started to run through the corridor about half a way through it and then up the stairs, until he finally stopped, because they started to move.

The Gryffindor took a deep breath, trying to stop panting. He didn’t know why he started to run, but he felt like at least a part of his tension disappeared after that short, but demanding sprint. 

He glanced at the poem once again, wondering what could really be in there, but just then the stairs stopped and Sirius put the poem into his bag, deciding that he’ll read it during the lesson.

It’s not like they were going to do anything more demanding than usually so he would surely be able to get himself at least a few free minutes. Just enough to read the thing.

He didn’t expect it to be a piece of art, he wrote a few poems in second or third year himself and they were very bad, but he also was indeed intrigued. After all, it was a poem about him, goddamn it.

Sirius shook his head and tried to focus on something that didn't involve Remus, for the rest of his way to the class.

He tried to think about the awful fact that they had DADA with the Slytherins. Oh, he really didn't like Slytherins.

And Maggie told him that Avery, a Slytherin, was a better kisser than him. Awfully annoying, just like color green.

What did he have against the color green? Well, he wouldn't have anything against it, if it wasn't the Slytherin color and, by that, also his brother's favourite color.

Sirius tried to focus on that his whole way and it worked quite well until he saw Remus before the classroom and all the thoughts about him and Maggie and him and Remus and Remus and Maggie, came flooding back to him.

He greeted his friend awkwardly, not stopping next to him - which probably only made his situation worse, but scratch that. Then he made his way to his usual spot, in the end of the class, right next to James.

Luckily the other Gryffindor was already there and smiled blankly at Sirius when Black sat down next to him.

The two of them didn't say anything so Padfoot took out his books and the poem along with them.

He took it into his hands and straightened it up again, automatically glancing at James. He seemed to be focused on other things though, so Sirius got to reading himself.

'In the cold winter  
And the hot summer  
He loved her dearly   
And met her daily

In the dark evening  
Or the bright morning  
Her love was constant,  
Her help was instant.

But when he closes his eyes  
He sees a different picture  
She imagines their perfect future  
While he a stack full of his lies'

Black swallowed. Well, it was indeed interesting that he was the bad guy here, especially that the girls came to him not to Maggie to give that.

But well, his reputation preceded him, as he expected. Still though, he felt another sting of pain on a thought that it was written with a thought of him and Maggie and not him and Remus.

Even if it ended badly. And generally wasn't the best poetry. Not that he expected that it would be, after all a thirteen years old wrote it.

He sighed, wanting to stop thinking about it. Maybe laughing at the poem would fix it?

He sighed and wanted to show this to Potter, but he still didn't seem to notice what Black was doing, so finally, Padfoot spoke.

"A girl wrote a poem about me." He declared and only then James actually looked at him, seemingly as if he just woke up from a trance.

"Huh?" He asked and Sirius rolled his eyes before repeating.

"A girl wrote a poem about me." He said and only then James laughed slightly though it seemed like he still wasn't quite focused.

"Oh, really?" He asked and Sirius raised his eyebrow on him, but continued nevertheless.

"Yeah, really." He said, with a hint of mockery. "It's pretty bad, do you want to see it?" He asked, ignoring a sting of guilt when he criticized the poem that someone gave to him like that. Meanwhile, James nodded his head, though his face was still absent.

Sirius sighed and wanted to uncover what Malinda wrote about him, but just then the professor walked into the classroom and the lesson began.

At first he was talking some semi-important stuff so Sirius was focused, but then he told them to practice some spells in pairs.

And that's when Black turned back to Potter and smiled at him, just to discover that his friend was looking in the opposite direction and seemed even more gloomy than a few minutes ago.

"Are you okay?" He asked finally and James glanced at him with his tired, sad gaze.

For a second he looked like he was just going to say that he was fine, but he changed his mind and sighed deeply instead, before admitting.

"No." He decided. "It's just that… I talked to Evans lately… you know?" He asked and Sirius frowned.

"No, actually. I didn't know." He said and James sighed again. Neither of them even tried to pretend that they were practising, but the professor didn't seem to focus on that just yet.

"Well, cause I didn't tell you." Said James and Sirius frowned even deeper.

Merlin, it had to be really bad with this guy if he was talking bilge like that.

"Obviously." Muttered Sirius and added louder. "But, anyway, isn't talking with Evans a good thing?" He suggested, on what James sighed again and Sirius just stared at him for a while, before the other Gryffindor spoke again.

"Well… it was." James shook his head, looking away from Black. "But today I asked her for a date and…" He frowned, as if he didn't understand something. "...she declined." He finished.

Sirius swallowed. He had no idea what to say, so he let his gaze slowly wander to the spot Lily and Remus were sitting in.

They also seemed to be talking about something and Remus…

Remus.

Sirius sighed as well, reminding himself about all the doubts from before and decided that all of them were still there.

"I'd like to be brave enough to so much as come out to Remus." He said and glanced back at James, who raised his eyebrows, looking like he was actually interested in the conversation for the first time.

"You can just invite him on a date without that." He stated and then added, seeing Sirius's frown. "I mean if you do that, then I think it'll be clear that you aren't like… straight." He said and Sirius just shrugged.

Well, it was true but… it's not like he had the courage to invite Remus on a date. He just kept thinking about all the implications it could have on him and on both of them… and on their friendship.

"Well, you can ask Evans why she declined." Said Sirius and then added quickly. "I mean if you really are so sure that she's your soulmate." He corrected himself and James just sighed again.

"I don't know anymore, man." He shook his head. "My soulmate mark says simply…" He paused as if he hesitated from continuing, but finally finished. "...you're not that bad, Potter."

Sirius frowned. It would indeed suit Lily and their situation, but also wasn't an absolute confirmation that they were soulmates.

"Did she say it?" He asked and James shook his head.

"No… I mean. I don't think so." He scratched the back of his head. "I don't know, it's just so universal. Like, a lot of people might have said that." He admitted, looking a bit flustered. 

Sirius wasn't sure why, but he assumed that it was because he revealed what his soulmate mark was, so he hurried with help.

"At least you don't have the elaborate on half your shoulders." He laughed gloomily. "Whoever said that had to be really smart. But it also makes it impossible for me to remember it and…" Sirius sighed. "I don't know. I just am used to thinking that I'm never going to recognize my soulmate." He revealed.

James quickly shook his head again and patted Sirius's back, gently.

"Hey." He smiled, though his smile was somewhat forced. "That's okay. It actually makes it more possible that it's Remus." He decided and Sirius shrugged.

"Perhaps." He laughed under his breath. "Yours is possible too." He encouraged James, but Prongs only shook his head, with doubtful expression.

"You only say that to make me feel good." He said, but Sirius poked him slightly, answering.

"No, I think that's like hundred percent something what Evans would say." He tried to convince James. "Besides look at her now." He discreetly pointed at the spot Lily and Remus were sitting in.

James glanced there as well, but even though he had to see how Lily was leaning in Remus's side and saying something nervously, he shook his head.

"I don't know, it looks more like she and Remus dated." He said and Sirius snorted under his breath, perhaps a bit too loudly.

"She and Remus?" He shook his head. "Never. But if you marry Evans you owe me." He said and James laughed honestly this time.

"Owe you what?" He shook his head. "You did literally nothing to help." He pointed out but Sirius only shrugged and after a few seconds of wondering, answered.

"You should call your first-born child Sirius." He said. "It would provide me with endless serious Sirius jokes." He sighed. "It would be like heaven." 

James laughed again and said, his tone as if he was considering the proposition.

"That's actually tempting." He admitted and Sirius made a 'I told you' face.

Before he got to answer though, the professor shouted something at them and they had to actually get to work.

Through the rest of the lesson and the rest of the day Sirius and James didn't really have an occasion to continue that conversation. Despite that Padfoot felt just a tiny bit better knowing that he wasn't the only one having trouble with romance.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Well, well, well. A love poem about Maggie and Sirius.   
> Kind of. Because it ends badly. Malinda, you edgy witch, how dare you?  
> Oh, and Sirius is a lazy bitch, who doesn't pay attention to the lesson, wHo wOuLd hAvE thOuGHt?


	12. Chapter 12

Over a week has passed since Remus saw Sirius with Maggie in the bathroom and Lupin did his best not to think about it. Or about Sirius.

It was hard at first but after a few days he got good at it. Unless he saw Sirius - which was admittedly quite often - he managed to focus on other things. It was mostly either connected with school or with Lily or with Lily and James. Sometimes also Dylan and his problems with teachers.

Anyway, it went smoother and smoother as time passed by and finally, at the end of the week, Remus could proudly state that he was talking with Dylan, in Gryffindor's common room, about things completely not connected to Sirius. And he didn’t even think about Sirius.

Nope. Not at all. Sirius could as well not exist for him, that’s how good he got in not thinking about Sirius.

“...so I was talking to him and he was like ‘oh, but Mr Lewis your marks are so low’ and I was like ‘yeah well, this school is low’ and he was like ‘Mr Lewis, detention’ and I was like ‘whatever’.” Dylan finally finished his story about how Flitwick got mad at him last week. “So yeah. Now I’m busy every evening through the next two weeks.” He sighed.

Remus frowned at him, not really believing that it was all the Ravenclaw got the detention for. After all Flitwick wasn’t a person who threw a detention in your face for nothing, not like McGonagall.

Lupin wanted even to ask if that was all that was to it, but then he resigned. He knew that if Dylan didn’t want to talk about something, he just wouldn’t. So the Gryffindor nodded his head and stated instead.

“You don’t look too bothered by this.” He decided and Dylan shrugged, trying to suppress a smirk. 

“At least I’ll have a good excuse as to why I don’t want to meet with people.” He decided and Remus snorted loudly, rolling his eyes.

“As if people wanted to meet with you.” He mocked him and Dylan threw a dissatisfied look at him. 

“You’d be surprised.” He said, shrugging simply, as if what Remus said didn’t bother him. But Remus knew that it did. “Lately Maggie seemed to be staring at me a lot.” He said and Remus barely managed to stop himself from gasping.

Could it be that Maggie was cheating on Sirius after all? Or was trying to cheat on Sirius? Oh, that was an evil wish, but Remus wanted it to come true so bad.

Maybe then Sirius would break up with her and like him and maybe Remus would gather the courage to ask him out and maybe it all would sort itself out.

Except that Sirius was almost certainly straight and also, even if he wasn’t, he lately looked like he was trying to avoid Remus.

Not that Moony wasn’t trying to avoid him, but still…

Lupin shook his head. Ugh, he did that again. He was supposed to stop thinking about Sirius. Stop thinking about Sirius. Just stop.

“Oh?” Remus answered finally and Dylan raised his eyebrows at him in a mocking way. Lupin tried to ignore it, but he just kept imagining what Lewis had to think and it made it really hard.

“Yeah. I thought she was going to ask me out, but then Black showed up and started to get to her.” He shrugged, seemingly indifferent, but Remus could see this shine of satisfaction in his gaze. He really didn’t like Dylan sometimes.

“Oh.” Repeated himself Remus, trying to focus on not thinking about Black. He swallowed. He needed to change the subject. Now. “That’s bad.” He admitted and almost, almost snapped when he noticed Dylan’s suggestive smirk. “Anyway, uhm, what Flitwick told you to do on those detentions?” He asked, that topic being the only thing that came to his mind.

“Someone really doesn’t want to think about Black.” Said Lewis immediately and Remus poked him with his elbow, making a disapproved face.

“Shut up.” He muttered and Dylan giggled slightly, on which Remus added. “You should have been sorted to Slytherin.”

“I know, right?” Said the Ravenclaw and took a deep breath. “Anyway, if you really have to know, Flitwick told me to do my homework.” He rolled his eyes. “As if it was going to give me anything. Like seriously, what they give us as homework is so boring and obvious.” He growled.

Remus, glad that they finally changed the topic, answered freely, still not thinking about Sirius.

“Then why don’t you do it?” Asked Lupin. “I mean if it’s so obvious.” He clarified and the Ravenclaw rolled his eyes.

“Cause it’s boring.” He explained as if it was clear. “I have better things to do.” He declared.

“Like sleeping?” Mocked him Remus and Dylan already opened his mouth to retort, but just then Remus heard a voice coming right from behind him.

“Remus!” Shouted Lily right before she threw herself on a couch, just next to Lupin. “I’m so glad I’ve found you.” She said, her voice full of relief and only then she looked at Lewis. “Oh, hi Dylan.” She added and he nodded at her, his expression indifferent.

“Lily?” Asked Remus. “Why were you looking for me?” He asked and, noticing that her expression was rather worried, he added. “Is it some prefect shit again?” He asked and then, before Evans spoke, he assumed, trying to impress Dylan. “Let me guess, that first year student started a fight with that Ravenclaw again?” He asked.

But Lily, disappointingly, shook her head.

“No, it’s not prefect stuff.” She said, swallowing and Remus could hear Dylan snorting under his breath, right behind him. “it’s… private.” She stated.

For a few seconds Lewis was just looking at the two of them, and then he finally realised something and already started to get up.

“Oh, I can go.” He assured them, but Lily, changing her position on the couch, shook her head.

“No, you don’t have to.” She sighed. “I just need advice.” She explained and Remus frowned, trying to figure out what could that be.

Lily had only one problem lately so it was probably about James. But, from the other side, they already discussed James a few DADA lessons ago, so what could that be again?

It surely wasn’t positive, that was certain.

Dylan sat back down and only then, Lily finally started to talk, her voice a bit quieter than before.

“So… uhm.” She pursued her lips, trying to figure out the best way to put what she wanted to say. “I just talked to Snape.” She admitted finally and this time Remus could not hold back his gasp.

As far as he was concerned the last time Lily talked to Snape was right after that incident in fifth year, when the Slytherin tried to apologise to her. He could not see a reason for him to come back here now and he was already angry at him for that.

He just wanted what was best for Lily and Snape was very far away from what was best for Lily. He was actually everything that was worst for Lily, Remus was almost sure of that.

And, of course, he didn’t like getting prejudiced, but in Snape’s case... Well, he was far after the moment of prejudices. What he had against him were facts and he did not believe that the Slytherin could really change.

“What did he want?” Asked finally Dylan, seeing that Remus wasn’t going to say anything too quickly. 

Lily took a deep breath, visibly moved by what she just heard. She needed a moment to calm herself down and only then she said.

“He told me… he told me that I’m his soulmate.” She squeezed out finally and Remus gasped again.

But… he knew what Lily’s soulmate mark was and it was impossible… no, something like that couldn’t be what Snape would say. Not the first romantic thing… ugh. It just didn’t make sense…

Wait. Unless…

“But is he yours?” Asked Dylan, saying exactly what Remus had in mind.

There were cases that a person, here Snape, had a soulmate, but his soulmate, here Lily, had another soulmate. In this case, it could mean that Lily was Snape’s soulmate, but her soulmate was James. Well, hopefully James. It seemed like it could be James, but Remus did not want to jump to conclusions just yet.

Lily shook her head slowly.

“No.” She took a deep breath. “His soulmate marks are his words, words that already had been said… in the first year of Hogwart.” She swallowed, frowning and Remus huffed, feeling oddly freaked and disgusted.

It was… soon. If those were the first romantic words that Snape said to Lily - that’s how it worked in this case. The person who wasn’t a soulmate, but had a soulmate had their own words as their soulmate mark. What freaked Remus out though was… they were eleven back then.

It just… it was weird. Like… sure, James and Sirius started to date girls when they were in third year, but it was just ‘dating’. No one was really talking about love back then. And Snape’s words were from before the time when he had a soulmate mark.

It was very rare, it almost didn’t happen. Not a lot of people even met their soulmates before they had their soulmate mark. That’s why Remus had doubts about him being soulmates with Sirius, but well… he was not supposed to think about Sirius.

“Well, what’s the problem then?” Asked Dylan finally and Lily shook her head as if she didn’t understand the question. “Like, he has a problem, you don’t.” He stated and Remus poked him. Dylan sometimes had problems with being delicate about stuff.

“What’s the problem?” Lily shook her head. “The problem is that I don’t… should I at least try to be with him?” She swallowed and Remus felt a shiver going down his spine.

He wanted what was best for Lily. If she was going to find happiness with Snape then he wasn’t going to stop her, but… he didn’t think she was going to find happiness with him.

“I don’t…” Started Remus, trying to be delicate, but Dylan interrupted him.

“No.” He pursued his lips. “I was once a partner with him on Herbology.” He declared. “Snape stinks.” He said and Remus couldn’t disagree. Despite that he said, seeing that Lily frowned.

“What Dylan meant is just that… he may not be the best person to be with.” Remus sighed. “He just has… a lot of problems of his own. And I think he’s still the guy who called you a mudblood.” He added and Lily looked down.

“I know.” She whispered. “It’s just that… Potter also stinks.” She decided and Remus pursued his lips, not really knowing what to answer. He didn’t think James stank and he didn’t think that Lily thought that James stank, but he just didn’t know how to say that either.

Dylan however, didn’t have that kind of a problem and while Remus put his hand on Lily’s shoulder, the Ravenclaw said.

“Maybe Potter stinks.” He decided, smirking slightly. “But, first, at least only metaphorically, and second, much less than Snape.” He said and Lily glared at him.

She shook her head and, after a few moments of hesitation stood up from the couch.

“I should have made you go away.” She threw at Dylan and then smiled sadly at Remus, before finally walking away to the side of her dormitory.

For a few moments Moony wanted to stop her, but then he decided that maybe it wasn’t the best idea. Lily was smart and she knew what was the best for her. And if she wasn’t certain of something she would think about it for a long time, maybe even overthink it..

So Lupin decided that it was better to let her rest and come to her to talk another time. 

Meanwhile he glared at Dylan and said.

“What the fuck, man?” He asked and the Ravenclaw shrugged.

“I mean, it’s obvious Snape stinks.” He said. “And seriously, not only metaphorically.” He added, on which Remus only shook his head, but couldn’t stop himself from smiling slightly.

“Just… don’t.” Moony answered finally. “The next time I’ll handle it.” He decided and Dylan only smirked.

“I mean I wanted… I wanted to go.” He declared and Remus could tell that he was on the verge of laughing.

“Just shut up.” He muttered and poked Dylan once again. He really hated this guy sometimes but from the other side… he was at least able to tell you the tough truth, even if he did that by mocking you.

And really, Remus knew that both he and Lily needed that.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> He was NOT thinking about Sirius, okay?


	13. Chapter 13

Sirius came into his own common room holding a bouquet of roses in his hand and a little box in his pocket. He and Maggie specifically chose the most busy hour of the day to do their little ‘show’, so there were a lot of people around.

He briefly recognized a few faces, belonging not only to Gryffindors, but also to Ravenclaws and Hufflepuffs, rather not to Slytherins. He smiled at a few people and nodded to a few others, while getting himself through the crowd.

Maggie was waiting for him in the most visible spot possible - right next to the chimney - just like they decided she would and Sirius, seemingly only then noticing her, smiled widely and waved at her, hurrying in her side.

She also waved at him delicately and smiled back, raising her eyebrows at the bouquet. 

Sirius found himself just next to the Hufflepuff within a few steps and he specifically made sure to slightly push through the people on his way, so that they would turn their attention to him. 

“Hm, isn’t it Black.” Said Maggie, basicly eye-fucking him and Sirius rolled his eyes, seeing the ironic smirk on her lips.

“And isn’t it White?” He asked, especially loudly and bowed teathratically before Maggie. Then he straightened himself up and pulled the bouquet on his side. “For you.” He stated the obvious and Maggie took a flock of her hair away from her face before answering.

“For me?” She asked, slowly taking the flowers from his hands and, making sure that at least some people were watching, by coughing loudly beforehand, kissed him softly.

Sirius quickly broke the kiss though and, before Maggie got to start playing with the situation and making it too funny for him to hold his laughter, he took out the box with a silver necklace inside. The two of them both paid for it and Maggie chose it herself, just for that occasion.

“It’s for our eight months anniversary.” Padfoot said, his voice perhaps a bit too sweet. Though it didn’t seem to matter, cause he still heard a gasp behind his back. “I hope you’ll like it. I chose it myself.” He admitted and could see that Maggie had to use all her will power not to roll her eyes.

“Oh, that’s so thoughtful of you.” She said taking the box out of his hands and opening it. When she saw what’s inside, her mouth opened slightly and she raised her eyebrows really, really high. “It’s so pretty.” She said and Sirius smiled at her with, or at least he hoped that’s what it looked like, relief.

“I’m glad you like it.” He said and Maggie quickly nodded her head.

“It’s wonderful.” She gave him another kiss, this time a quicker one, on the cheek and Sirius, pretending to be stunned by her reaction, proposed.

“Do you want me to help you… put that on?” He asked, his voice gentle, but also a bit too loud as for a situation like this. Though like… that was a point of all that.

Maggie nodded, gave Sirius the necklace and turned around, moving her hair away from her neck. Black put the jewelry around her neck and, as smoothly as he could, clasped it.

Once he was done, the Hufflepuff turned back around and ostentatiously hugged him. He gave back the hug and turned his head to the side of the rest of the common room where all of their ‘audience’ was sitting. 

He didn’t think he would notice anyone specific that he knew, but right in the moment in which he glanced in that side, his gaze met Remus’s and Black had to use all his will power not to gasp.

Lupin was looking at him, his expression seemingly hurt, as he observed Padfoot hugging and kissing Maggie. Sirius swallowed hard, quickly turning his gaze away, while also ending the hug.

He smiled weakly at Maggie and the two of them sat down, finally ending the show. 

Sirius took a deep breath. Maybe Remus was indeed into him? After all this gaze… it was jealousy. Yes, Sirius saw that gaze not once and not twice in his life. He had enough girlfriends - some at the same time - to know how jealous sight looked like.

And it was just like Remus’s and if Remus’s sight was jealous then it could mean only one… well, maybe two things.

Or three.

First, Remus also wanted a silver necklace, in which case Sirius would be willing to buy him one no matter if the two of them were ever going to be together.

Second, Remus also wanted to be with someone and felt bad looking at a happy - or at least, in his eyes ‘happy’ - couple.

Third, Remus was into Sirius… or into Maggie. But Black didn’t think the second option was possible. Lupin actually looked like he truly disliked Maggie most of the time. Which was odd, cause Remus rarely disliked anyone. And, it could also be yet another proof that he was into Sirius and if he was into Sirius then…

Black took a deep breath.

“Are you okay?” He suddenly heard Maggie's voice and he opened his eyes, only then realising that he even closed them. “I’ve been talking to you for like a minute now.” She stated, glancing at him with suspicion.

Sirius shook his head. No. He was not okay. He felt even worse about the fact that he was hiding like that and lying like that. Lying to the whole school, to himself, to those precious little Hufflepuffs who wrote a poem about him and to… to Remus.

“I… uh.” Sirius huffed. “I think… should we end this? I mean our relationship?” He asked and Maggie frowned, confused. 

“That was unexpected.” She commented, but she didn’t look bothered by that idea. She didn’t also look like she wanted it all to end, she just seemed to be neutral about that. “What…” She paused. “Why so suddenly?”

“I don’t know.” Sirius pursued his lips. “I mean, I know, I just… I don’t know if I can do that anymore.” He swallowed. “You know I wasn’t sorted to Gryffindor because I’m good and comfortable with lying.” He explained and Maggie snorted at that.

“I mean I knew that much.” She commented, but seeing Sirius’s serious, hurt gaze, sighed and added with a less mocking voice. “So you wanna break up?” She asked. “Should I start to shout at you now?” She suggested, smiling as if she really wanted to start shouting at Sirius.

But Black quickly shook his head. 

“No I just…” He looked down at the floor, his hand involuntarily reaching to the back of his shoulder, the place where his soulmate mark was. “Could you read it for me again?” He asked and when Maggie just raised her eyebrows on him, like she didn’t understand what he meant, he added. “I mean my soulmate mark.” He whispered the two last words.

“Oh.” She nodded. “Sure, but like…” Maggie smiled at Sirius, suggestively. “Right here?” She asked and Black huffed under his breath.

“Obviously not.” He rolled his eyes. “I think we can go to the bathroom in my dormitory.” He declared and Maggie shrugged.

So, the two of them stood up - Maggie took the bouquet with her - and quickly made their way upstairs. Then, they opened the dormitory door. 

Inside there was James, sitting alone on his bed and smiling mysteriously at a piece of parchment, that he was squeezing in his hands.

“We’re going to fuck in the bathroom, don’t go there.” Announced Maggie with no warning and James’s gaze only then shot at them.

For a moment he looked like he was going to laugh or retort or anything like that, but then he simply said.

“Okay.” He answered blankly and came back to whatever he was reading. 

Sirius would normally ask him whether it was something from Evans, cause James only ever looked like that when he was thinking about Evans, but he didn’t have force to do that.

White, on the other hand, giggled softly at Potter’s unbothered reaction and Sirius only rolled his eyes. Then, as neither of them had anything more to say, they finally went into the bathroom and closed the door behind themselves. 

There, Sirius swiftly took his shirt off - he was used to Maggie seeing him without it - and turned with his back towards her.

The Hufflepuff put the bouquet on a sink, sighed loudly and put a finger on his back, in the place where the first line was, to read clearly and not get lost in the text.

“Are you sure?” She asked him one last time before she started to read. “The last time I’ve read this for you was…” She frowned. “I think once you’ve found out that I have no soulmate mark.” She said and Sirius nodded quickly.

No one besides him and Maggie knew what his soulmate mark said. He wasn’t even able to read it himself before Maggie. He didn’t want to ask any of the other girls he dated to read it, cause later they would be able to try and say it. His family was out without a question, and James, Peter or Remus… well it would just be awkward.

So before he met Maggie and found out what she was like and that she had no soulmate mark and, therefore no reason to try and find her soulmate, he had no idea what his soulmate mark even said.

That was a part of the reason why he thought he was never going to find his soulmate. The other part was… he just wasn’t sure whether he wanted to find one.

Well, unless it was Remus but… Sirius just never liked that soulmate shit. It seemed to tie him down, take his choice away. And Sirius valued choice very high, mostly because of how little he had it at home.

“Yes.” Sirius nodded finally. “I want to know what it says. I… honestly, barely remember anymore.” He stated and Maggie sighed.

She suddenly seemed utterly unconvinced to that idea, but didn’t comment in any way. Instead, she took a deep breath and got to reading.

“I liked you for a while now, but honestly I’ve never thought you liked me back. I just never thought you would be able to like me back, if you know what I mean. But just, I’m so happy that you do. The more time has passed, the more I thought I would just have to move on, but I honestly think that there is nowhere to move on. I just can’t imagine myself with anyone else anymore. I tried, I actually did, but it just doesn’t work. I don’t know whether we’re soulmates or if we’re going to be happy together, but I hope we are. Because I really think there’s no way out of this, no good way anyway. And I just think that you are the best person I know.” Maggie finished finally, having read everything practically on one breath.

Sirius honestly didn’t even understand all of the words and he was irritated on the way that she read it, but from the other side he had no other way but to ask her, so he just shook his head and stated.

“That was fast.” He swallowed. “Could you repeat?” He asked and he could almost hear Maggie rolling her eyes.

Once again though, she just agreed and read what his soulmate mark said again, this time slower.

But Sirius just couldn’t decide whether it was helpful or not, so he asked her to read that again and then again and again and again.

He felt bad with himself for making her do that and promised himself that he would buy her something nice in return, but he just couldn’t stop himself.

He didn’t know whether Remus could say that. He was certain that no one ever said it to him, but would someone say it to him in the closest future?

He didn’t know and neither did he know if it was Remus. But with every time that Maggie read the text he felt more and more certain that whoever said that had to be a really special, smart, amazing person.

And even if it didn’t sound right in Maggie’s lips, he knew that those words held something important in them and if the person that said them was Remus… if there was at least a tiny chance that it was Remus… Sirius had to try.

Yes. He had to try and at least invite Lupin on a date.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> YES, Sirius. Remus indeed wants a necklace from you.  
> Are you guys sick of the dick jokes already?


	14. Chapter 14

Right the next day Sirius was walking with James to the library. Potter had a meeting with Evans there - she wrote him the other day that she was sorry about her hurried reaction with him inviting her on a date and that if he still wanted that date, they should meet. 

That’s why now James was heading there and Sirius was with him because he knew that Remus also was in the library, except that with that Ravenclaw, Dylan. Black didn’t tell anyone yet about his plan of inviting Lupin on a date and honestly, he wasn’t quite certain whether it was actually a good idea.

After all, maybe his first guess was correct and Remus was only jealous cause he wanted that silver necklace. 

So Sirius, even though he didn’t want to bother James and draw his attention to something that wasn’t Lily, he finally decided.

He had to ask someone for an opinion and as James was the only person available at the moment - and also the only person who’s opinion he would validate. Mostly because his only other possible option was Maggie and Maggie would always tell him to go for it.

So, even though James wasn’t a perfect advisor either, Siriuis spoke.

“Hey, euhm…” He laughed awkwardly, interrupting the comfortable silence that was between him and James. “So, I kinda lied.” He admitted and James blinked rapidly, interrupted in the middle of a thought.

“Okay?” He asked, not really understanding in what matter could Sirius possibly lie to him. “I’m not sure I…” He started, but before he got to finish, Padfoot explained.

“I’m not going to the library to study.” He announced and James frowned, seemingly confused.

“Uhm?” He muttered. “I mean I thought you only said that you’re going to study so that you can see me fail in inviting Lily on a date again.” He admitted and Sirius frowned, perplexed.

“What?” He asked. “Why would I do that?” He asked and James shrugged.

“I dunno, I just don’t think you ever went to the library on your own, just to learn.” He said and Sirius flashed back on all his education in Hogwarts.

Surely he had to go to the library to study alone, at least once. Like he had decent marks, it was impossible that he never came there to at least find a book to write an essay or some other shit.

But… there was actually nothing. As far as Sirius could remember, whenever he went to the library he either was there with someone else and mostly interrupted them or came there to find someone and interrupt them.

“Well I didn’t but…” Started Sirius and then shook his head. He had to focus, because they were getting disturbingly close to their destination. “That’s beside the point.” Black took a deep breath. “My point is that… I want to invite Remus on a date.” He revealed finally and James stopped mid step.

“What?!” He shook his head, smiling so widely that it seemed unnatural. And creepy. And like he knew something that Sirius didn’t know. “Bro, fucking go for it!” He shouted and Sirius blinked a few times.

Well, that would be it if it came to asking someone for their opinion. It seemed that James was as uncritical as he imagined Maggie would be. Hopeless, just hopeless.

“But are you sure?” Sirius swallowed. “I mean I don’t even know whether he’s into boys. He only ever dated girls.” He pinpointed but James only snorted loudly, starting to walk again. Sirius also came back to marching just next to him, as Potter answered.

“As far as he’s concerned you are dating a girl at present.” Argued Prongs, his tone cocky and mocking. “And yet you’re everything but straight.” He added, on what Sirius only huffed.

“That doesn’t mean anything.” He shook his head, not knowing himself why he was even saying all that. Maybe he wanted to find himself a reason not to do that after all. The reason to put that away on later, the reason to just… stop for a second. “Besides, even if Remus is into boys there’s no guarantee that he’s into me.” Sirius added and James rolled his eyes.

“Oh boy.” He laughed. “If only you heard him talking you would…” James paused, his expression suddenly hesitant. Sirius frowned at him, confused, but before he got to figure out what was all that about, Potter finished. “...well, probably think that he’s talking about a potato.” He laughed again, this time nervously and scratched the back of his neck. 

“What?” Sirius shook his head. Potter was amazingly unhelpful that day. Maybe he had a brain seizure after the last Quidditch training.

Or maybe he was just so into Lily that his brain disappeared, Sirius couldn't tell.

“Well, he was talking about… uhm, someone. But it sounded like he meant a potato… I mean no the vegetable… is potato a vegetable?” James shook his head, suddenly looking dizzy instead of cocky. “Never mind. Anyway like he meant a thing so I said that he could mean a potato, because potato is a thing, but really I’m pretty sure he was talking about a person, a male person, but that could be a potato…” James suddenly stopped and frowned, looking like he didn’t understand what he just said himself.

Sirius also didn’t understand and besides they just stopped before the door to the library so it’s not like there was any more time left to talk.

And it’s not like he wanted to talk anymore. Cause James was being weird and all that he was doing was confusing Sirius even more, so he decided that it would be better if he went and started to confuse Evans instead.

“Great.” Padfoot nodded finally at James who was awkwardly staring at the door. “Go get Evans and I’ll think about your potato story.” He declared.

For a moment James looked like he was going to say something else, but he finally didn’t. Instead, he made finger guns at Sirius, smiled even more awkwardly than before and went into the library.

Meanwhile, Padfoot took a deep breath. He still didn’t know what to do. After all, what if Remus wasn’t into him? What if he was just going to make a fool out of himself?

What if Remus would get mad at him and tell Peter, and Peter would tell his new soulmate girlfriend, and she would tell the next person, and then suddenly the whole school would know.

And if the whole school would know Regulus also would know. And he wouldn’t hesitate to write about it to their parents.

And if Sirius’s parents would find out… well, it was enough to say that they already were on the verge of throwing him out of the house.

And as much as Black knew that James wouldn’t hesitate to help him and that his parents also wouldn’t hesitate to help him… it just wouldn’t be the same. His mother might have been a bitch, but it was still his mother. Even if he told his friends how awful she was, he still loved her. He didn’t want to lose his family, even if they were who they were.

So he stood under the entrance to the library for a longer moment, trying to make up his mind. Asking Remus out was a risk, but from the other side… James did act weird about it all. Was there a chance that he knew something about Remus's feelings? After all he knew what Sirius felt for Remus and he was winking at him weirdly when he was leaving the two of them alone…

Sirius sighed. It was worth a shot, right? He could do it.

Yes, he would do it. The odds were on his side and he wasn’t a Gryffindor for nothing.

So finally, Black took a deep breath and before he could start to question his decision again, he marched into the library. 

He knew where Remus liked to sit, so he made his way straight to that place. The library was rather empty and on his way he didn’t see anyone he knew.

Even James and Lily seemed to have gone somewhere else.

If Sirius was guessing correctly, and he was willing to bet ten Galleons that he was, they were probably making out in some dark corner of the library. 

But he quickly wiped that picture out of his mind, once he saw Remus and Dylan, that Ravenclaw, sitting at one of the tables.

Sirius smiled at them as smoothly as he could and tried to also not think about the possibility that Remus was with Dylan.

After all the two of them spent quite a bit of time together and Remus was mentioning that guy a lot.

Oh Merlin, what if he was just interrupting them during a date?

No. Sirius bit his lip. It couldn’t be like that, Remus and Dylan didn’t seem to have any kind of sexual tension between each other. Even if they were a couple they were a not very apparent one and Sirius would still be able to explain his blunder.

So he finally stopped by their table and, already noticed by both, turned to Remus with a smug smile on his face.

“What’s uuuuuuup?” He threw at him and could see Remus squinting his eyes at that. “Can I take a moment?” He asked, this time glancing also at Dylan with a suggestive expression.

“Sure.” Answered Lupin, his tone totally unsure. “Uhm, you mean…” He started, but before he could finish, Dylan already got up.

“Whatever that is, I’m out.” He declared and didn’t even bother to take his stuff. “Call me when it’s over.” He added, already walking away.

Remus looked after him with the ‘you didn’t have to’ face, but didn’t say anything. Sirius, on the other hand, sighed out with relief, happy that Dylan went away, and swiftly sat on his place.

“What is this?” Asked Lupin, finally turning his whole attention on Sirius, and Black took another deep breath.

Those were easy words. James used to say them all the time once and he didn’t seem to be bothered by them.

Just seven words and it’ll be over. It will be said and everything will be up to Remus. Up to whether Sirius had a good intuition or not. Up to whether Lupin liked him or not.

Just simple words, just like James used to say to Lily. 

“Will you go out with me, Evans?” Asked Sirius finally and only then realised his mistake. Oh fuck no. No, he fucked up everything. Now Remus, who was looking at him confused, would think that it was a joke and that Sirius didn’t mean it. And everything would be ruined and Black would never gather courage to do that again and…

“Uhm…” Remus managed to mumble out and before he got to say anything more, Sirius cut in.

“I meant, do you want to go on a date with me, Remus?” He mumbled out, unsure of whether Lupin even understood him, especially that his expression was still confused. “I know it sounded like a very bad joke, but it’s not, I promise.” He took a deep breath. “Merlin, I’m sorry.” He added quickly.

Remus was staring at him for a moment and only after those few seconds of torment that he served to Sirius, spoke.

“It’s… fine.” He started hesitantly and Black frowned, already feeling defeated. Lupin would surely tell him now that he liked him, but not like that, and that they could still be friends and just forget about it. “And I would love to.” He answered and Sirius opened his eyes widely.

“Go on a date with me?” He asked, hopefully and Remus nodded, his confusion slowly exchanged for amusement and something else, that Black couldn’t describe. 

“Yes.” Lupin laughed and slowly, with a hesitant movement, grabbed Sirius's hand, which was laying on the table. “You don’t have to be so nervous.”

Sirius could feel his face getting hot. He never really experienced that. When he used to invite a girl on a date he was always so casual about it, he never really cared whether she agreed or not.

Well, he only cared if she agreed, because of his own pride, but never like that.

Sirius swallowed and let Remus slowly caress his hand.

“I guess I just didn’t know if inviting you would be a good idea.” Padfoot swallowed, feeling as his nerves slowly disappeared. 

“It was a great idea.” Said Remus and Sirius smiled at him widely. “So when did you think that could happen?” He wanted to know and Black answered quickly, just like he planned.

“I was thinking of Hogsmeade, this Saturday.” He said and took a deep breath. “We could go to Three Broomsticks Inn. On me.” He offered and Remus nodded his head. The two of them were looking at each other for a moment before Lupin suddenly seemed to realise something.

He frowned and slowly, as if he was measuring every word, asked.

“But… wait.” He swallowed, his expression suddenly worried, not happy. “Aren’t you like… with Maggie?” He asked.

Sirius took a deep breath. He was also thinking about that part and though he still didn’t tell that version to Maggie, he didn’t really see another option.

Well, he did see another option, but he just didn’t want to go that way.

“Well… uhm.” He scratched the back of his neck. “We broke up.” He admitted. “I uh… it just wasn't it anymore. I just didn't… and… yeah. I just stopped feeling something to her. Like a while ago… and she also. Like no.” Sirius paused. It didn’t come out as he wanted it to, but Remus didn’t look like he wanted to press the matter.

Instead he slowly let go of Sirius’s hand and said with a soft tone.

“So… you’re not together?” He made sure and Sirius nodded eagerly. Remus took a deep breath, his expression seemingly relieved and added, after a few moments of silence. “Well then.” He swallowed and winked knowingly at Sirius. “We'll see each other in Hogsmeade.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ahhh, things are going great~  
> and in the next chapter there’s finally going to be the date


	15. Chapter 15

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> We’re halfway through! I am so surprised that I did not skip a day so far and also shocked with how easy it is for me to write daily. Anyway, enjoy the date

Remus went out of the stall in the prefects bathroom in yet another shirt.

Lily was standing by the sinks, next to Lupin's clothes that he brought there. Sirius was getting ready in their dormitory and, therefore, he threw everyone else out.

So Remus took his stuff and Lily, who, in fact also had a date but much later because James had a detention, so she promised to help Lupin. Well, him and Peter, who also had a date and went to the prefects' bathroom with the two of them.

"Hm, I don't know." Lily frowned at him with a look of an expert on her face. "Doesn't it seem too casual?" She asked. "As I know Black he will do something big." She suggested and Remus sighed deeply.

He was never a fan of all that dressing up and he didn't think it mattered that much anyway. After all, Sirius knew how Lupin looked like.

And yet, Lily pushed him to at least make a tiny bit of effort. Cause, as far as the two of them were concerned, Sirius literally broke up with Maggie for Remus.

Or at least that's how Lupin understood it. It just… it made sense. If Sirius wasn't interested in Maggie when she was cheating on him, it would make sense why he didn't mind her doing that.

He just didn't quite understand why Sirious lied about it. After all they were friends… kind of. Honestly Remus wasn't sure what they were anymore, but he also didn't want to think about it at that moment.

The point was that… well, maybe Sirius just didn't want to talk about any of this to Remus. After all it wasn't a thing one would like to brag about. And if Lupin was correct and Sirius did have a crush on him, then he probably didn't want Moony to know that his girlfriend was cheating on him. 

Besides none of this mattered if only there was a chance that Sirius was… could be… his soulmate.

"Okay, let's try that shirt and maybe also wear a jacket." Suggested finally Lily, breaking Remus out of thoughts.

He nodded absent-mindedly and took the outfit that Lily chose for him. He headed back to the stall to change once again.

In the same time the door to the other stall opened and as Remus closed himself in one toilet, Peter emerged from the other.

"Doesn't it make me look fat?" He asked and after a moment Remus heard Lily's considerate answer.

"No, you actually look pretty well." She decided and then added, after a moment of silence, during which Remus took off one shirt to put on the other. "Though it would be easier to help you if I knew what kind of girl that is." She told him.

Remus snorted under his breath, straightening up his shirt and reaching for the jacket.

"Yeah, you actually didn't speak about her too much." He commented, put on a jacket and before Peter answered, emerged from the stall. "Who is she?" He asked and could see as Wormtail looked down on the floor, flustered. 

Remus didn't want to rush him, so he glanced in the mirror and quickly decided that it might have been his best outfit yet. 

And, from the look on Lily's face, he could tell that she also thought so.

"Well…" Finally Peter started, really slowly. "She's actually from Slytherin." He swallowed and paused as if he waited for a heated reaction from the side of his friends.

But Lily and Remus only glanced at each other and then back at Peter.

"Okay, and something more specific?" Asked Lily with a casual tone and Pettigrew's gaze shot at her, his expression confused.

"You're not freaked by her being from Slytherin?" He asked and Remus only smiled slightly.

"It doesn't matter, as long as you're happy." He assured him and Lily nodded willingly. 

Remus knew, and he was pretty sure that Lily also knew that, both Sirius and James had rather… specific views about Slytherins. And as much as Lupin agreed with some of those views, in some cases - for example with Snape - he didn't think that it was smart to discriminate someone because of their house.

Or promote someone, for that matter. Cause like, for example, take Lily and Dylan.

If one had to choose which one of them belonged to which house, they would surely put Dylan in Gryffindor and Lily in Ravenclaw.

And yet it was the other way round. 

Peter shook his head, his expression moved.

"I uh…" He took a deep breath. "That's so nice to hear, you guys." He said and swallowed, playing with his own fingers. "I was so nervous about telling you through the last month or so." He admitted.

Remus had to hold himself back from making a shocked noise. He knew that Peter had found his soulmate about a month before, but like… he totally forgot about it, for some reason.

Like, he spent a lot of time with Peter, but he sort of never really noticed him getting worried or something.

Maybe he wasn't as good a judge of the other person's feelings as he thought he was. 

Maybe Sirius wasn't into him after a… no. Sirius invited him on a date, goddamn it. And he broke up with Maggie. And… yes.

Remus shook his head, coming back to reality once again.

"Anyway." He said finally. "Do I meet your standards?" He asked Lily.

She raised her eyebrows on him, but after a few seconds of staring him up and down, answered.

"You're good enough." She decided and Remus snorted under his breath, but didn't comment what she said in any way.

Instead he came to the sink and took the rest of his stuff. He was finally ready and he decided that there was nothing left to wait for.

So he smiled at Peter one last time and emerged from the bathroom with a smooth, quick movement.

***

As it turned out Remus did have to wait some more after all. Sirius, as Lily guessed, was indeed a sucker for his appearance, so Remus was sitting in the common room about fifteen minutes after he was finished himself.

Luckily Black finally came out of the dormitory dressed like he didn't care, but still looked fabulous - which probably only meant that he was choosing this outfit for like an hour.

The two of them smiled at each other and awkwardly started to make their way to Hogsmeade.

It passed them on talking about lessons, James's new hairstyle, who could have been Peter's girlfriend and other stuff like that.

They didn't hold hands or anything like that - their palms only brushed a few times and every time they did Remus thought that Sirius was going to catch his hand.

But he did no such thing and neither did Lupin, even though he really wanted to hold hands with Padfoot.

However he was too afraid of that, it still seemed like a taboo - after all they were friends for such a long time. It was just awkward to go with your friend on a date.

Or maybe not awkward… but it was hard to believe that it was a date. Not just a casual, platonic meeting.

Finally though, the two of them got to the Three Broomsticks Inn and took a table for two.

They took their place, ordered some food and something to drink and then… Sirius's hand finally embraced Moony's, when he put it on the table for a second.

"Is it fine?" Asked Padfoot slowly and Remus quickly nodded.

"Sure." He muttered glancing at Sirius with a relieved smile. "I wanted to do this before but…"

"Me too." Sirius interrupted him nervously and they both laughed slightly.

They were simply glancing at each other and - in Sirius's case somewhere at the side - for a while, before Remus finally broke the silence.

"So… I was actually wondering… did James mention something about me, liking you?" He asked and Sirius's eyes opened a bit wider. 

"What?" He shook his head. "What a bitch, I knew he knew something!" He raised his voice and even though Remus did not understand what that could be about, he laughed. "He told me you were into a potato." Sirius finished finally and Remus laughed even louder than before.

"Excuse me?" He asked, not understanding where that came from. "I don't even like potatoes." He admitted and then shook his head. "Anyway, did he or not?"

Sirius frowned as if he was wondering whether the talk about potato could be recognised as revealing someone's crush on you.

Finally though, he just shrugged. 

"He was strongly hinting that, but he only talked about that potato." He decided. 

"Maybe he has a crush on a potato." Commented Lupin mockingly and Sirius laughed slightly.

"I would never think you would call Evans a potato, but I agree." He shot back and Remus opened his mouth widely.

"That was a good one!" He laughed and Sirius smiled with his most smug and smooth smile. 

"And did James mention something about me, liking you?" He asked back and Remus frowned.

In contrast to Sirius, James did not talk about potatos… or any other vegetables… were potatoes even vegetables? Nevermind. But he did… hint? Well, really slightly yes.

Perhaps he adjusted the level of subtleness to a supposed intelligence of his friend.

"He did wink at me a lot while leaving us alone." Decided, finally Remus. "But nothing besides that." He said.

Sirius nodded and wanted to continue their conversation somehow but that's when their meals arrived. The two of them were made to let go of each other's hands and focus on eating instead.

They continued to talk about James a bit and then they came back to a discussion about their mutual crushes at each other.

Remus discovered pretty interesting things - such as Sirius being really hurt while watching Remus be hurt when Padfoot was kissing Maggie. Or the fact that he always waited for the lessons that the two of them sat on together. Or the one that he only avoided Remus, cause he didn't want to think about what could be.

They talked and talked, so eating everything took them quite a while, but when they finally finished they joined their hands together and involuntarily moved closer to each other.

"...and that's why I said 'fuck' on that lesson." Finished Remus finally and Sirius chuckled on that.

"I honestly thought it was because you reminded yourself about some test or something." He said and Remus only rolled his eyes.

"I never forget about tests." He pinpointed and Sirius raised his eyebrows on him.

"Oh, of course not." He mocked him. "Besides that one from Transfiguration in fifth year and that one from Charms… no, two from Charms in sixth year… and I'm pretty sure you forgot about one from Potions just at the beginning of this year." He counted out and Remus opened his mouth, shocked.

"How do you remember all that?" He asked and Sirius only took his hair out of his face with modesty.

"I just have a great memory." He admitted and when Remus opened his mouth to say that no, he didn't and list quite a few reasons why, Padfoot added. "Aaand besides those times, you just never forget about tests." He shrugged and Remus made a triumphant sound.

"See, I told you." He said and Sirius only rolled his eyes, squeezing Remus's hand slightly. "But I do admit it's mostly thanks to Lily." He laughed softly. "Just like my current outfit." He added.

"Oh, really?" Sirius smiled at that. "Mine is all thanks to Maggie." He said nonchalantly and only then froze.

Remus frowned deeply.

Maggie? But didn't they like… break up? He didn't think Sirius could stay friends with any of his girlfriends. No, it just wasn't like him. He was awful in breaking up, but that could mean…

"What?" He muttered, confused and Sirius made some gesture to that spot of the room he kept glancing in through their whole meeting.

Remus also glanced that way, trying to see what grabbed Black's attention in there.

"I just… uh… you know." Sirius laughed nervously and tried to keep holding Remus's hand, but Lupin pushed Black's palm away and made the distance between them bigger. "I…"

"You what?" Asked Remus, frowning even deeper as he finally noticed her. At the bar there was sitting Maggie and looking in the opposite direction than the two of them. 

It could mean nothing, but from the other side Sirius kept glancing that way and Maggie didn't seem like a kind of person who would be alone, in the same bar as her ex if she had no reason to.

Unless she was not his ex.

Unless they were still together and it was just one of Sirius's jokes. Maybe James was even a part of all this, maybe he was the one to tell Black about Moony's hopeless crush.

"I just… I know it sounds weird, but I never really was with Maggie." Sirius frowned, probably realising himself just how dumb it sounded. "I mean I was… but that was before I… it's complicated." He swallowed, but Remus didn't want to listen.

It all sounded like a goddamn potato story. How was he supposed to believe it was the truth?

He wasn't dumb enough. He already acted stupid by just going with the fact that Sirius would simply break up, with no warning, with his girlfriend. The girlfriend with whom he was for eight months.

Besides Maggie was right there and Sirius kept glancing at her… what sense did it make? None at all.

"No." Remus stood up, maybe a bit too aggressively. "Forget it." He decided. "I don't want to get into all of this. I'm not a thing to be played with, Sirius." He threw at him, his voice breaking. "If you want this then you need to be serious about it…" He finished and glared at Black to prevent him from making a serious Sirius joke.

But Padfoot didn't seem like he was in the mood to joke. He opened his mouth to say something and looked like he was just about to cry, but finally he did none of those things.

So, seeing as Black has nothing else to add, Remus shook his head aggressively, took his things, and left the place as fast as he could.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Oopsie things are going downhill


	16. Chapter 16

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> How are you feeling after the last chapter? Here’s a little change in point of view to soothe your broken hearts

Maggie entered the Three Broomsticks Inn just a moment after Sirius and Remus, hidden behind a group of fifth year students, who loudly entered the bar.

The previous evening Sirius ran to her, telling her that she should know that they broke up and asking whether she would go with him on a date with Remus. Well, no, not with him but sit a few meters away and make an intervention in case something went wrong.

Maggie mocked him for a bit, but finally agreed. She had some plans with Avery, but she was getting fed up with him anyway, so she was willing to resign from them for Sirius’s sake. After all she felt like without her that guy just may die, so now she landed alone in Three Broomsticks Inn, filled with people.

She quickly checked whether Sirius and Remus managed to get the table Black said they would go with and, once it turned out that they did, Maggie came to the bar and sat on one of the free stalls.

She often came to the Three Broomsticks Inn and both the owner and a few of regulars knew her. She often brought her boyfriends in there, but her boyfriends weren’t always the most reliable, so she ended up alone a few times.

And then, she made a few connections. For example with that older guy Steve, who was now sitting a few stools away. She smiled at him, when he glanced at her and he smiled back with his drunk, wide smile.

He was drunk everytime Maggie saw him, but he was a really nice guy. Kind of chaotic, probably because he was drunk, but she had a pretty deep conversation with him once.

And he bought her Firewhisky more than once, right before Madame’s Rosmerta’s eyes. She knew that Steve bought it for Maggie, but she also liked Maggie so she allowed it to happen a few times.

And now that Maggie took her place on the stool and Madame Rosmerta came to serve her, she smiled slightly at the student.

“Hello Maggie.” She greeted her cheerfully and White also smiled at her. “I didn’t see you for a while.” She commented.

Maggie shrugged slightly and, after glancing on Sirius to check on him, answered.

“I was busy.” She said, her voice nicer than usually. “You know all those tests and boys.” She laughed and the owner sighed with nostalgia.”

“Oh yes, I remember when I had those problems.” She decided with a dreamy expression. “But perhaps I should talk about them another time.” She added, when one of the customers next to Maggie glared at her. “It’s a busy day. What should I serve you?” She asked.

Maggie smiled at her with a mischievous smile and stated, with the most innocent voice possible.

“A glass of Firewhisky.” She announced and the owner snorted loudly at that.

“You thought, huh?” She shook her head with amusement. “It’s too early to get drunk and you’re still too young.” She told her and Maggie frowned slightly, but she wasn’t really mad. Maybe slightly disappointed. “You don’t want to end up like Steve. I’ll get you some Butterbeer.” She promised and went to get the order.

Maggie shook her head, but didn’t say anything. She respected Madame's Rosementa decision, especially that it was indeed a busy day. 

She sighed as someone pushed her while getting through. Exactly. A busy day. It probably wasn't going to be the last time that happened.

Maggie glanced in Sirius's side once again to make sure if he didn't need any help, but it didn't seem like it. He was holding Remus's hand and they were both laughing, so Maggie turned back to face the bar.

She tapped her fingers on the counter top. She should have taken a book or something like that. She already was starting to get bored and Merlin knew just how long the meeting was going to last.

Someone pushed her once again and Maggie sighed irritated. Seriously, people here had no… nothing. She didn't want to sound like Chad - that other drunk guy she met at the bar - but really. 

Maggie put her head on the counter top. Maybe, if she was lucky, she would be able to get some sleep… no.

But she had to keep glancing at Sirius and Remus. She sighed deeply and once again glanced in their direction. They seemed to be having a great time, so she looked away once again.

Someone pushed through the crowd and almost threw her off her stall again and Maggie huffed. At least there were no creepy guys, such as Leighton. That other guy who she met at the bar.

It was actually during one night out with Black. He was feeling sick so he ended up vomiting in the bathroom and Maggie was left standing before it and waiting for him. And then Leighton came by and started to get all touchy feely. He even asked her to go fly on his broom… if she knew what he meant.

She did know, but she didn't want to fly his broom, so she told him to go kill himself and when Madame Rosmerta saw what was happening, she threw Leighton out.

"Here's your Butterbeer." Madame Rosmerta finally came back to her. "Have a good time. I wish we could talk, but…" The owner gestured at the line, just next to Maggie and the Huffleupuff nodded with understanding. 

"No problem, the next time." She offered and Madame Rosmerta smiled sweetly and added before walking away.

"You can have that one on me." She shouted and Maggie nodded thankfully at the owner, before she started to serve another client.

The Hufflepuff got to drinking her beer. She kept glancing at Sirius and Remus from time to time, but they were rather busy, especially after they got their food, so it wasn't too much fun.

For the most part she just sat there trying to think what she would do later. Normally she would go and hook up with Avery, but he got mad at her for standing him out so that wasn't a possibility anymore.

She could go and try to flirt with Dylan. He was indeed an interesting person. Kind of not very emotional and perhaps also annoying, but whatever.

Sirius also was an annoying piece of shit and there she was. Looking whether his boring ass date went well.

Maggie rolled her eyes smirking slightly, as she noticed that Black and Lupin got noticeably closer to one another. She probably could just leave and it wouldn't make a difference, but it's not like she had something better to do somewhere else.

She took the last sip of her Butterbeer and already wanted to call Madame Rosmerta so that she could order some more, but just at that moment someone pushed her once again, almost making the mug fall out of her hand.

She growled angrily and put the vessel on the counter, feeling a slight burning under her armpit for some reason. Was it some kind of chemical reaction on anger? Maybe she started to become a mutant or… 

But before she got to do anything about it, she heard.

“Jenna?” Said someone right behind her and Maggie turned around to look at the same guy who pushed her. He had dark skin, was rather tall and had really short hair. “I’m sorry I…” But beore he could finish he noticed that she wasn’t Jenna. “Oh, sorry. Uhm… I thought you were Jenna, my friend. She looks very similar.” He explained awkwardly and Maggie raised her eyebrow at him.

“I’m Maggie.” She said and turned around on her stall completely, so that she could face the guy. He was kinda handsome. Didn’t look like he still attended Hogwart, but was still pretty young.

And honestly, seemed to be kind of lost.

“Oh… uhm. Hi.” He said swallowing. “I didn’t mean to push you, I’m sorry.” He repeated himself and Maggie snorted. It was as if he started to apologise for everyone who pushed her in there, cause that was like… the third time he said he was sorry.

“That’s fine.” She said. Maybe she could flirt with him for a bit. She glanced at Sirius, but he was still busy with Remus. It surely wouldn’t do much damage. After all she was just getting bored out here anyway. “What’s your name?” She asked and the guy blinked a few times.

He seemed flustered and like he completely didn’t expect Maggie to start a conversation with him. But that wasn’t odd. After all you didn’t just start a conversation with random strangers on a daily basis. Like… Maggie did, but that was her and from what she saw most people didn’t.

“Uhm… I’m Kingsley.” He said and involuntary reached into his pocket. “Here’s my business card… I mean… I’m not sure if you would ever need it…” He hesitated half a movement through, but Maggie already took the card out of his hand. “Sorry, it’s just an impulse. I work for the Ministry.” He said and Maggie nodded, glancing at the card.

“Yeah, I can see that.” She said. “You attended Hogwarts?” She asked him casually and Kingsley Shackelbot, as his card said, answered, looking really nervous.

“Yeah… I finished it four years ago.” He said and swallowed. “And you?” He asked, his pace really quick. 

Maggie laughed under her breath. She rarely met people who were so nervous, even though he was probably the oldest - not counting the drunk guys and the stuff, obviously - in the whole place.

“I’m in my seventh year.” She admitted and, after a moment of awkward silence, during which Kingsley was staring at her, not knowing what to say, she asked, trying to push the conversation ahead. “So, how is it, working for the Ministry?” She asked. “I mean I didn’t think about it, but I know a few people that did.” She lied smoothly. She did not know many people that thought about it. Even Virginia wanted to work in Saint Mungo, for some reason. 

And as for Maggie herself… honestly she was still not sure. Perhaps she should do something dangerous as she didn’t have a soulmate anyway. It was probably better to die young than be the only lonely person in her group of friends.

“Uh…” Kingsley laughed awkwardly once again. “Well, it’s not always easy.” He admitted. “But like… if you believe enough that one day you will be more than just that regular worker from a dirty job.” He swallowed. “I, for example, am going to be an American Ambassador.” He said, proudly.

Maggie raised her eyebrows.

“Aren’t you too young for that or something?” She asked, totally invested in the conversation already. She did not think that this random dude would be an actually interesting intercultura, but he was actually so interesting that she forgot to look at Sirius.

Though you probably didn’t need to be too interesting to make Maggie forget about Sirius. Sirius was just really boring, at present.

“Well, rather young, yes.” He sighed. “But I am determined and I had a few connections.” He admitted. “Anyway, I am going tomorrow and honestly I’m not sure whether I will like to return.” He added.

Maggie frowned. A pity, cause she started to hope for some ‘forbidden’ romance with that guy. Well, it wouldn’t really be forbidden, he wasn’t that much older than her and she had her seventeen birthday in like a month. No one would probably care.

But it would involve getting out of Hogwarts illegally, so there would be that part.

“Why wouldn’t you?” Asked Maggie. “I, for example, would hate to part my ways with our beloved Ministry of Magic.” She mocked the current authority, slightly. She was not that much into politics, but she knew enough about it to realise that whoever was the Minister, he sucked.

“Well, yeah…” Kingsley scratched the back of his head. “That’s actually the reason I’m going.” He swallowed. “You see, the Ministry is just… useless. It seems that you cannot change anything without him and he doesn’t want to change anything.” Shackelbot shook his head. “It seems pointless to stay.” He added.

Maggie shrugged. Perhaps he was right, perhaps he should go. He seemed like a guy who would push forward to achieve what he wanted. Though he also still looked flustered with talking to her, but from the other side… he was going to be an ambassador. That seemed like an achievement.

She didn’t get to answer anything though, because just then she felt as someone grabbed her shoulder and she saw Sirius’s face and his eyes full of tears.

“White.” He growled, his voice breaking. “What on earth were you doing?” He asked and Maggie looked around, but Remus was nowhere to be found.

Oh Merlin did he get out of the bar when she wasn’t watching? She knew that Sirius would die without her.

“Un-white.” She mocked Sirius, even though she knew that it probably wasn’t the best moment. “What happened?” She asked and Black shook his head.

“He thought…” He swallowed, trying to hold back his tears. “Remus thought I’m just playing with him.” He managed to squeeze out and Maggie sighed deeply.

She did not know what happened or how to fix it, but she knew that Sirius wasn’t going to hold back his tears much longer and she didn’t want him to make a scene.

So she stood up from her stall, smiled at Kinglsey one last time and caught Sirius’s hand firmly.

“Let’s go, you can sleep in my dormitory tonight.” She offered and Sirius nodded his head thankfully as the two of them left the bar and went out in the freezing cold air to slowly come back to Hogwarts and spend the rest of the day talking about Sirius’s failed date.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Soooo, how did you like Maggie’s perspective? I live for young Kingsley giving people his business cards as a form of greeting.  
> Also, hell yeah, mocking the authority, even the magic one


	17. Chapter 17

When Maggie and Sirius finally arrived to the Hufflepuff common room and stopped before the stairs to the girls dormitory, White sighed loudly.

"Uh, here we go again." She muttered and Sirius would normally laugh at that, but this time he wasn't in the mood to joke.

He wasn't in the mood to do anything really, he just wanted to go to sleep and not wake up anymore.

Or well, not wake up until the end of the week. Maybe longer, he hasn't decided yet.

"You ready?" Asked him Maggie impatiently and Sirius sighed. He liked the way Maggie transported him to her dormitory, it was really rather amusing, but this time he didn't want to do it at all.

He just felt betrayed by Maggie, by himself and generally by the world and he didn't want to have anything to do with any of those things.

"Maggie, Sirius!" The two of them heard suddenly and Black jumped up at the sound of that voice.

Virginia. Just great. He normally kind of liked to meet with her as well, not because he liked her, but because he liked seeing Maggie defeating her, but now… he just wanted to be alone.

"You were on a date?" She asked and White muttered some irritated words under her breath. 

"Yeah and Black got drunk." She threw at the other Hufflepuff. "Can't remember the password to his own common room, so he's gonna sleep here." 

Virginia raised her eyebrows and said with a suggestive tone, that made Sirius want to puke.

Again, it normally wouldn't, he would just laugh, but now he felt like right about anything would be able to make him wanna puke.

"Again?" She asked, glancing at Maggie with a suspicious gaze. "Are you sure it's a… smart idea?" She asked, her tone almost motherly.

Maggie huffed. Sirius knew that she went a bit extra with everything that Virginia said. After all what Douglas just said wasn't half bad, could sound even caring, but White shot with no second thought.

"If you think that we're gonna have sex then don't wory, he's too drunk to breath by himself." She glared at Virginia, her hand grasping firmly on Black's shoulder as if she was trying to help him keep balance. "We would have to use my dick and I reserve it only for special occasions."

Virginia frowned disgusted, and Black nodded his head absent-mindedly, having more than enough of that conversation. Even though he wasn't drunk. He didn't drink even one drop of alcohol...

But well, one could say that he was drunk with a broken heart.

"Uh, fine." Virginia rolled her eyes. "Whatever, just don't get too loud." She ordered and Maggie winked at her.

"Oh, I can't promise you anything." She mocked and Virginia only shook her head.

"Yeah, well I'm going out with my boyfriend." She announced and added getting ready to leave. "And I don't know if I'm going to come back for the night." She smiled suggestively again.

Maggie just nodded, apparently too tired to come up with another retort. Sirius on the other hand made lazy finger guns at Douglas and said with a really fake smile, cause he could not smile in any other way right then.

"Good for you." He said and then added. "Just don't come back with a child." He told her and Virginia frowned again.

"He really is drunk, isn't he?" She asked Maggie, her tone a bit less fake this time.

"Like hell." Admitted White, before Sirius could say anything else. 

"Well then…" Virginia glanced at Maggie with sympathy, this time seemingly completely real. "...have a good night, I guess." She said and finally went to the side of the exit of the common room.

Maggie stood there for a moment waiting to hear the sound of the closing door and only then, once the common room was Virginia-free and generally almost empty, as everyone was in Hogsmeade, she said.

"I hate you. Now get on my back before she comes back." She ordered and Sirius rolled his eyes. 

Virginia literally lived with Maggie, so he didn't really understand how getting to the dormitory would help in avoiding her, but he didn't have force to argue.

He simply sighed and complied. He got to Maggie and with a skilled movement of a person who did that a lot, got on White's back.

She groaned slightly, after all he was much heavier than she was, but didn't say anything.

Instead, she quickly - or at least as quickly as she could with Sirius on her back - gave him a piggy ride at the top of the stairs.

On her way she almost fell a few times, but finally the two of them got safely to the door. Maggie opened them with a heavy, but skilled movement and once inside she practically dropped Sirius on the ground.

"You will be paying me for a visit to St. Mungo in five years, when they tell my back is fucked." She decided and Sirius huffed under his breath. It's not like Maggie was poor, she could afford thousand operations like this.

Just like he could, but well… whatever. He wasn't in a mood to think about this. 

"Whatever." Said finally Sirius and fell on Maggie's bed face first. 

He couldn't see White's reaction, but he knew her well enough to know that she was frowning.

"You could at least take off your shoes." She commented. "I can throw you out at any given moment." She added and Sirius only shrugged, his face in Maggie's pillow.

"Just let me sleep." He sighed, having absolutely enough. He probably should put on his hair mask. He always had one with him, just in case, but he didn't have force to do that.

Not when Maggie shut her mouth and seemingly actually decided to let him go to sleep. 

He could hear her doing something, probably changing her clothes, but as he didn't say anything he relaxed.

It seemed that he would have to deal with anything more that day. He knew that he was the one to screw up this thing with Remus, but he just… he had no idea how to make this better.

Well, he did. He should talk to Moony, but he didn't even know if he would listen to him. It was just… too complicated. 

He should have never gone into any of this. Cause now not only did he feel like a liar, but he also was afraid that he destroyed his chances with Remus both as his lover and his friend.

Sirius sighed, wanted to forget about this and try to actually fall asleep, but just then he felt someone pulling his shoe and his leg with it.

He jumped up, startled and turned around to see Maggie, in her sweatpants, trying to take Black's shoe off.

"What on Merlin's beard are you doing?" Growled Sirius and Maggie shook her head with irritation.

"I told you to take off your shoes, Black." She said. "I know you're dying inside, but you're physically healthy and can manage taking off your goddamn shoes in my bed." She ordered.

Sirius glared at her, but didn't say anything, agreeing with her deep inside.

He did not want to offend Maggie too much, so he only muttered something under his breath and got to taking off his shoes.

He quickly threw them on the floor and then wanted to lay down, but before he did that, he reminded himself about the hair mask.

Well, now that he was already sitting he could as well change his clothes and put the mask on.

He got up lazily and came to Maggie's coffer. 

"The man's clothing is on the right side." She informed him briefly and sat down at the bed. "I'm pretty sure there are like three of your shirts. And probably like two hoodies… and I'm pretty sure Avery gave me his sweatpants once." She counted out. "But just take whatever you need." She laid down on the bed and Sirius only sighed deeply, while opening the coffer.

And there, indeed was a whole men's section. Normally, Black would probably actually find something suiting, but now he didn't have force for that.

He just took some random sweatpants and a shirt and started to change his clothes.

Maggie was looking at him shamelessly, used to that kind of behaviour from his side and when he put on the new shirt and got to changing the pants, she spoke.

"What exactly even happened?" She asked him and Sirius froze, halfway through taking his pants off.

"What do you mean?" He wanted to know, swallowing and took a deep breath. "With me and Remus?"

"Yeah." Said Maggie briefly. "Like, what did you even say to make him so angry?" She specified.

Sirius sighed, changed his pants and only then answered. 

"I… uh." He scratched the back of his head. He didn't really want to talk about it, but perhaps it could help, so he continued. "I mentioned you, actually." He announced and Maggie raised her eyebrows.

"Well…" She smiled, mockingly. "I suspected that Lupin didn't like me, but to have that effect on him." She shook her head and laughed under her breath.

But Sirius wasn't amused at all. He frowned, irritated and answered firmly.

"Don't make everything into a joke." He ordered. "It's not funny and it wasn't even about you." He swallowed hard, trying to prevent his voice from breaking. "He didn't say a bad word about you, I was the one who mentioned that you helped me with my outfit today and he thought that we're still together or something." He explained, annoyed.

He was thankful to Maggie for helping him, he really was, but he just couldn't stand her mocking Remus like that. Even though she wasn't really mocking him that much…

It was just that… he already was guilty about the failed date and he didn't want to mock Moony. In any way, because he was the one to screw up, not Remus.

"Well we could break up publicly." Suggested Maggie, observing Sirius as he took the hair mask out of the pants that he threw on the floor. "Like in the Great Hall or something." She suggested and Sirius frowned.

It could be a worthwhile idea… and, anyway it's not like he had a better option.

He opened the hair mask and directed his way to the bathroom. He left the door open and said, a bit louder than before.

"How do you imagine that?" He asked and Maggie was silent for a moment, staring at Sirius putting the mask on his hair.

"Well I thought…" She started, but then paused and frowned observing what Sirius was doing. "What on earth is that?" She asked finally and Sirius paused in the middle of the movement.

"What, you mean my hair mask?" He asked and Maggie frowned even deeper.

"Do you want to tell me you carry around a hair mask, just in case?" She asked him, her tone mocking and Sirius glanced at her, not knowing what was so bad about it.

After all it was better than stealing someone else's hair masks, right?

Though, looking at Maggie's hair, it was probably bold of him to assume that she used hair masks.

"Yeah, how do you think I keep my hair in that state?" He asked and continued to put on the mask. Maggie was just staring at him for a while, so he finally added. "You were saying." He reminded her and the Hufflepuff shook her head.

"Yeah. Well, I thought we could just start fighting in the Great Hall and then you'll go like 'oh so that's that' and I go like 'yeah' and you go like 'then I'm breaking up with you' and then I say 'no, I'm breaking up with you'." She presented and Sirius nodded slowly.

It was not the best plan he ever heard but perhaps it was a good first step to make up with Remus. Maybe it would convince him that he actually did break up with Maggie this time and maybe he would talk to him.

"But remember that you have to explain the truth to Remus later." Stated Maggie, her voice weirdly caring, almost not like her own. "Not just tell him that we broke up. He is not my favourite person, but he's smart. If you want him to still like you, you need to be honest." She stated and Sirius nodded.

He knew that she was right, but still… he felt reluctant to be honest. He just already got used to being who he was and all that pretending, that it seemed odd to be done with that.

It seemed dangerous and risky.

Sirius sighed. He would have to figure that out and anyway, he cared more about Remus than anything else. He sighed deeply and, having finished putting on his mask and washed his hands, he went back to the room.

"What do you want to fight about tomorrow?" He asked, sitting down on the bed next to Maggie and she frowned.

"Maybe something like 'i don't love you anymore'." She said and Sirius nodded.

"Yeah, seems legit." He admitted and also laid down. "Anyway, I'm going to sleep." He announced. "Let's talk about it in the morning." He asked and Maggie nodded slowly.

After that Sirius closed his eyes, took a deep breath and very soon he was asleep, free of thoughts about Remus, Maggie, his own identity or really, anything else.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Are you tired of the dick jokes? I think we’re reaching a point when it’s too much. Okay, who am I kidding, we’ve reached this point few chapters ago. But don’t ya think imma stop now. Oh no.


	18. Chapter 18

"...and then she told me what her soulmate mark was!" James finally finished the story about how he and Lily got kind of together in Hogsmeade, the day before. "And guys, I just can't believe my luck." He sighed deeply and only then glanced at Remus.

Moony was sitting in the Great Hall and listening to the whole story, while trying to look like he was eating, in silence. And, as Sirius was a few seats away with Maggie - of course he was - and Peter was cheering on every word that Potter said, James hardly noticed that Remus was down.

He actually probably hardly noticed that Remus was there, but well… Moony didn't really want to be noticed.

He kind of felt what Peter could normally feel though. 

Potter cleared his throat.

"Are you okay?" He asked softly and Remus just shrugged.

He wasn't okay, but he didn't want to destroy the mood, so he just answered.

"Yeah, I guess." He said. For a moment James looked like he was going to say something more, but he finally remained silent. Instead, he came back to eating his toasts.

Meanwhile Remus sighed wondering whether that's how Peter normally felt. Could be. But from the other side Peter was probably used to that and Remus… Remus wanted to know whether that's how it was going to be from now on. 

Sirius, sitting away from them, with Maggie, James and Peter laughing at something, and Remus alone, trying to make himself eat.

He glanced down at his plate and finally gave up. He put down the fork, took a sip of his pumpkin juice and leaned his head on his hands.

It was so weird how in twenty four hours his whole mood just totally changed. If someone asked him the morning before what he would be doing the next day, he would say 'talking with Sirius'. 

But well… Remus sighed and just then he heard a loud shout, coming from the side of the table Sirius and Maggie were sitting at.

"You never really loved me!" Announced loudly Sirius and Remus's gaze shot in his direction. "You only ever cared about… about all the expensive things I bought you, cuz… you're poor!" He shouted and Maggie, who also stood up violently, shouted back.

"What even is love to you!" She screamed into his face and Remus shuddered. He had no idea what was that about and it seemed to him like some kind of spectacle. "I am richer than you, I don't care about your gifts!" She decided and tried to rip the silver necklace that Sirius gave her off her neck. 

Except that it turned out to be harder than she expected and so when she pulled the necklace she moved with her whole body after it and lost her balance for a second. Sirius seemed like he was going to help her, but then, like he reminded himself about something, he moved away.

"Well you never cared about me either!" Pointed out Sirius loudly, observing as Maggie was slowly getting rid of the necklace in a traditional way.

Finally, she managed to take this off and once she did, she threw it straight into Sirius's face and ignored it as it fell on the floor.

"Why would I care about someone who only ever talks about his hair!" She threw at him. "Go and eat your hair masks!" She ordered and Sirius huffed.

"No! You go and eat your dick!" He shouted and Remus was almost, almost sure that Maggie smirked at that.

But the moment was too short to be certain, cause right after that she suddenly jumped on the table, causing a general murmur among everyone in the Great Hall, and shouted.

"So that's that!" She screamed, her voice almost hurt. "You used to love my dick!" She threw in Sirius's face and this time Remus was almost sure that he was the one to smirk.

Moony frowned slightly, unsure what to do. What was happening before his eyes was odd. And yet, when he looked around to see other people's reaction he saw that almost all the Gryffindors were looking hypnotized at the fighting couple. He was almost sure he saw some people quickly exchanging money, as if they had bet about something. 

Then, when he glanced at the Hufflepuff's table, they were looking at the fight with visible worry and, he could swear, some of the younger ones were actually crying.

Slytherins and Ravenclaws were looking at the couple with interest, but nothing else and a few Slytheirns seemed slightly suspicious about the scene, but not too much either.

Remus shook his head when he heard Sirius's next words.

"You have no dick!" He screamed and a few Hufflepuffs gasped, along with a few younger Gryffindors and, Remus was almost sure, also a few Slytherins.

Maggie also gasped and said, her voice dangerous but less loud than before.

"How dare you?" She asked and shook her head. "I have had enough." She said and jumped down from the table. "I'm breaking up with you." She said and Sirius gasped along with a few other students and, Remus was almost sure, Dumbledore himself and probably also Sprout.

"No!" Shouted Sirius and hid the silver necklace to his pocket with a furious movement. "I'm breaking up with you!" He shouted and before anyone could do anything, he stormed out of the Great Hall.

Maggie was standing there for a few moments after that, but finally she shook her head and with a face full of anger but also superiority, took her things and also went out of the Great Hall.

Remus took a deep breath wondering whether it was a dream. It would be completely normal to dream about something like that after what happened in Hogsmeade.

Or maybe Hogsmeade also was a dream? Maybe he's going to wake up in his bed and realise that there was no Hogsmeade yet? That it's only going to happen and this time it would go perfectly well.

Remus sighed, knowing that it wasn't a dream and that Sirius was just doing weird stuff again. 

Cause there was no way that it was a real break up… or was it?

Remus didn't know anymore and, as he wasn't going to eat anything else, he decided that it was a high time to get out of there.

He stood up, took his things, quickly said goodbye to Peter and James and went to the exit of the Great Hall.

But before he got to actually get out of there, he felt a slight grip on his arm and when he turned around to see who it was, he saw Dylan.

The Ravenclaw patted his shoulder and, as Remus started to walk again, Lewis followed.

"Well, that was fake." He stated with an indifferent expression and Moony looked at him with doubt.

"Was it?" He asked. "I mean it was weird but then Sirius and Maggie always were weird." He decided and Dylan only snorted under his breath.

Remus was not sure what was that about, but he also wasn't sure if he wanted to know.

"Come on, and the professors say that you are the smart one." He rolled his eyes on what Remus frowned. 

"What do you mean?" He asked, his tone maybe a tiny bit too resentful. "I am the smart one." He said and Dylan laughed slightly.

"You're booksmart, but sometimes I feel like you know nothing about how humans work." He said and Remus frowned, even more resentful.

"What does it have to do with what just happened?" He asked and Dylan took a deep breath.

For a while the two of them were just walking in silence and Remus already thought that Lewis only was talking shit to irritate him, but had really nothing to say, when the Ravenclaw suddenly spoke again.

"I mean, you know." He shrugged. "Sirius and Maggie looked pretty fake to me since the beginning." He decided. "Makes sense for their break up to also be fake." He explained and Remus frowned.

"Fake?" He shook his head. "Why would Sirius be in a fake relationship?" He asked and Dylan shrugged again.

"I dunno." He said. "I don't care, but you should talk to him." He advised and Remus only shook his head.

He was not going to talk to Sirius. Or maybe he was?

No, he should forget about Sirius. He was doing so well at that before… ugh.

No. He was not doing well. He was doing well in thinking about not thinking about Sirius and now he knew that it was not a solution.

Perhaps he really should talk to Sirius. 

"I'm not going to talk to Sirius." He threw at Dylan and the Ravenclaw raised his eyebrow.

"And what, you're going to avoid him through the rest of the year?" He mocked him. "You literally live together, it will be impossible." He stated and Remus huffed.

He should talk to Sirius, he knew that. Dylan was right, like he often was. But it was one thing to admit that and the other to actually talk to Black.

"I will do my best." Muttered Remus, but Dylan only shook his head.

"Better talk to him." He said, when the two of them stopped in the place where they parted their ways. "I'm not saying be with him. But I think that communication is the best way to solve all the problems." He stated simply.

Remus frowned. He knew that Dylan was right but then he also knew that it wasn't so easy.

Especially that Sirius already had an occasion to explain everything to him and he blew it. So even if he and Maggie were fake, then did it really change anything?

Remus wasn't sure.

"Okay." He admitted, finally. "I will consider that." He said and Dylan nodded.

"Good for you." He stated and after that, the two of them said their goodbyes and parted ways.

Remus knew that he should talk to Sirius and he also knew that because of Dylan he was not going to stop thinking about it unless he actually talked to Black.

So he finally made up his mind.

He was going to talk to Sirius, if not to make up then at least to understand what this all mess was about.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Uhh, what an authentic break-up with our two, amazing actors, Maggie and Sirius. Could have fooled me ~


	19. Chapter 19

The next day, after the lessons Sirius was sitting alone in his dormitory. James was on a date with Lily, Peter disappeared somewhere, and Remus…

Black didn't think Moony had any plans, but when he realised that the two of them were left alone, he muttered something about the library and went out.

Sirius wanted to stop him, wanted to explain everything to him, but then he resigned. First, he was just afraid, and second, he thought that it was better for Remus to come and talk to him, not the other way round.

Or, at least, it was better for him to wait longer than a day. And besides, Sirius already saw Regulus that day and he noticed how his younger brother was looking at him.

Like he was suspecting something. Perhaps it meant nothing, Regulus always looked like that, but from the other side… what if he actually knew?

Sirius wasn't sure, but anyway, wondering about it took him all Charms and half of the Herbology. Then he got too weary to keep thinking about it and he finally let go of the topic.

But still, it made him even more careful and hesitant about talking to Remus than before. Maybe it was just his paranoia, but maybe not. Maybe Regulus, or some other Slytherins, actually knew something. Or suspected something, or…

Luckily, Sirius didn't get to get deeper into that, because just then the door to the dormitory flew open and Maggie barged in.

Black shuddered, startled and before she could even address the reason why she came, he jumped up at his feet and said loudly.

"White!" He shouted. "You can't just keep barging in here like that!" He took a deep breath in order to calm his racing heart. "We are not together anymore." He reminded her firmly and Maggie only rolled her eyes.

"Un-white." She mocked him with her most annoying voice. "It's not like anyone else is here." She decided and then suddenly took off her shirt.

Sirius made an inarticulate sound and asked confused, with a loud, shocked voice.

"What drugs are you on?!" He shouted and Maggie only rolled her eyes and then raised her right hand up.

"Look." She ordered firmly and Sirius frowned even deeper, more confused than before.

Under Maggie's right armpit there was something dark that looked like a very thin line of unshaved hair.

"What, you want to gross me out with your unshaved armpit?" Sirius asked and Maggie huffed, irritated. "I mean it kinda works, it looks disgusting and I think you should really shave it off."

"Don't be a smartass, you wouldn't know how a shaved armpit looks like, if it wasn't for me." She said and for a moment put her hand down.

"Excuse me." Said Sirius. "As I remember, I showed you how to shave it off so there's no hair left." He bragged and Maggie only moved closer to him, raising her hand back up.

At first Sirius moved away in fake disgust and also, even deeper confusion, but then, when he looked at Maggie's armpit he finally saw that.

It wasn't hair under her armpit.

It was a soulmate mark.

Sirius gasped loudly and got to Maggie within a second. He slightly caught her arm and leaned in so he could read the text on her armpit.

"Not as easy as you are." He read out loud and after a few seconds of processing, he started to laugh loudly.

He moved away from Maggie and had to sit on his bed in order not to fall down on the floor.

The Hufflepuff was just looking at him with a disappointed expression.

"I'm not easy." She said, when Sirius managed to calm himself down just a little bit. "I just have a big dick, that needs to be taken care of." She said and Sirius snorted with laughter once again.

Then, after a few seconds, during which he had to calm himself down again, he finally said.

"First, stop being gross." He ordered and then took a deep breath. "Second, you are standing in my dormitory shirtless, I think that says a lot about how easy you are." He pointed out and Maggie glared at him

"We both know that there's nothing sexual about what I'm doing now." She said, but still quickly put her shirt back on before continuing. "And second, if I was a man I would be considered a goddamn alpha male or something." She commented.

Sirius snorted.

"I mean I don't know how that's better." He commented and took a deep breath, trying to sound a bit more serious. "Besides, I'm easy too, I'm not afraid to admit that." He said.

Maggie shook her head and slowly sat down next to Sirius. For a moment neither of them said anything.

Black was trying not to think about Remus and Maggie seemed to be wondering about something. 

Probably how she got her soulmate mark. Sirius frowned. He should have thought about it at once, but honestly he was so used to everyone having a soulmate mark that it seemed almost unrealistic for Maggie to not have one.

So unrealistic that he sometimes forgot that she didn't have it. Well… now she did. 

Which also was an odd thing, cause he also got used to thinking that Maggie was that one person who didn't have a soulmate mark. 

"Do you think I should do something about it?" Asked Maggie finally and Sirius glanced at her. 

"What do you mean?" He asked softly and Maggie didn't answer for a few longer moments, before saying slowly.

"I mean that I just noticed it today." She swallowed and then shook her head. "I always assumed my soulmate must have died young." She frowned. "I don't know why, I guess it was just the most comfortable thing to assume." She figured out.

Sirius straightened up a bit and squinted his eyes. He wasn't sure what to tell Maggie. After all he wasn't the best in all this romance/soulmate stuff himself.

But yet, there was that one, appropriate and seemingly important question coming to his mind.

"Do you even know who that might be?" He asked, stopping himself from adding 'please don't say Avery' only because he knew Maggie wouldn't take that well.

She sighed.

"I don't know." She admitted. "I mean, I don't think it could be anyone from school." She said and Sirius breathed out with relief, happy that it was not Avery after all. But then, Maggie suddenly frowned and added. "Unless…"

"Unless?" Asked Sirius alarmed. Maybe it was Avery after all. Oh no, please not Avery. He could not stand that guy being around for longer than a few seconds and besides he was a Slytherin.

"Did you… feel anything when you got your soulmate mark?" She asked, seemingly rather moved by that possibility.

Sirius frowned, trying to recall the moment he got his soulmate mark. He wasn't sure, but there was something… some sensation, yes.

"I think I felt something like…" He frowned. "A slight burning." He said."Why?"

Maggie was silent for a moment as if she was wondering whether she should say whatever she had on mind or not.

Finally though, she glanced at Sirius and announced.

"I think I know who that is." She admitted and Sirius raised his eyebrows, praying to whoever listened, for it to be not Avery. "I think it's that guy from-"

But before she could finish, the door swung open and Remus appeared in the doorway.

Sirius jumped up on his feet, hoping that somehow he didn't see that Maggie was there and tried to push her off the bed in some twisted survival instinct.

But it was too late and Maggie didn't even move an inch when he pushed her.

"Uh…" Remus glanced at him and then at Maggie, visibly confused and also looking like he had second thoughts about something. "I… maybe come back… later." He stuttered out, but Sirius quickly protested.

"No, please don't, I mean… stay." He scratched the back of his head and quickly opened his coffer, pretending like he was looking for something. "Maggie was already going out, she wanted to take some stuff." He explained nervously, took out a random shirt out of his coffer and gave it to Maggie.

She raised her eyebrows on him, but didn't comment on that kind of behaviour.

Instead she just shrugged and said with her 'that bitch' tone.

"Rude." She commented and added, already half a way out of the dormitory. "See you never, asshole." She said and closed the door behind her.

Sirius sighed out with relief and closed his coffer with a loud sound.

Remus was looking at the whole scene skeptically and it took him a moment to get himself together and actually form a sensible sentence.

"I uh… wanted to… talk." He admitted finally and Sirius nodded his head with energy.

He felt his heart beating a bit stronger and his hands sweating slightly. Could it finally be it? Did Remus want to make up after all?

"Okay." Answered Black, in as chill of a way as he could. "If that's about that thing… with… everything… listen, I'm sorry." He said and looked down at his feet.

Remus was looking at him for a moment too long and only then answered.

"Okay." He repeated what Sirius said before. "But… what was that even about?" He took a deep breath. "I don't think I understand why would you… like? Were you and Maggie fake?" He asked and Sirius swallowed.

He didn't know where to start to explain everything and he didn't know how to do that.

But he had to do it somehow, so he started.

"Yes." He answered slowly. "And listen… well, not at first." He swallowed. "But from some time yes." He admitted. "I'm… I don't know what you say on that, but I'm actually gay." He swallowed.

Remus frowned, seemingly confused at those words and, specifically, at Sirius's nervous expression.

"That's fine." He answered quickly. "I mean I thought you were more like pan or bi… but I don't care." He shrugged. "Maybe I'm only a little surprised." He admitted quickly.

Sirius nodded. He probably would be surprised himself to find out that he was gay, if he didn't know what before.

"Well… yeah. And anyway, I told that to Maggie but…" Sirius couldn't find the right words to describe why he did what he did, to explain that to Remus so that he wouldn't be mad at him or anything. So he said simply. "... we decided to stay together still. Like… not for real." He explained.

Remus frowned on that and for a moment was processing everything he just heard.

"So… everything since, when exactly was fake?" Asked finally Lupin and Sirius sighed deeply, trying to do the math in his head.

He was never good at math, his tutor, that his parents made him have when he was little, kept repeating that with no end.

"Uhm…" He muttered. "Like two months, I think." He said. "Yeah, something like that. But… I really like you. I used to like you then already. I really did." He took a deep breath. "I wish I didn't do what I did, but… I hope that we are still fine." He swallowed.

Remus was looking at him for a while and then he looked down at the floor. He was silent for way too long and for a moment Sirius thought that he was never going to answer, but when he finally did, Black almost got a heart attack from what he heard.

"I think we are." He decided and then, before Padfoot got to say anything, added. "I liked… actually liked you for a while now and honestly, I’ve never thought you liked me back. I just…." He took a deep breath and Sirius's eyes went wide. He knew those words. "I never thought you would be able to like me back, if you know what I mean. But I just…. I’m actually happy that you do." He looked at Sirius. "The more time has passed, the more I thought I would just have to move on, especially during the last days, but I honestly think that there is nowhere to move on." He took a deep breath and Sirius had to do his best to stop tears from streaming down his face. "I just can’t imagine myself with anyone else anymore. I tried, I actually did, but it just doesn’t work. I don’t know whether we’re soulmates or if we’re going to be happy together, but I hope we are, cause I just couldn't stop myself from coming here." He smiled. "Because I really think there’s no way out of this, no good way anyway. And I… I just think that you are… the best person I know." He finished finally and after a longer pause when Sirius was just staring at him, dumbfounded, he added. "Even despite what happened."

The two of them just stood there, and as Sirius couldn't find the right words to form on what he heard. The elaborate that he had inscripted on his back, that he never thought he would hear.

And yet there it was and he still didn't know what to say. Even though he heard it already when Maggie read it to him.

But now it was… different. Much different.

"I… thanks." Sirius said and then added. "Anyway, I think we might be soulmates." He stated and Remus laughed nervously. 

"You think so?" He asked, avoiding Sirius's eyes, and Black simply nodded.

Then the two of them were silent again, until finally, when Padfoot's heartbeat finally slowed down a little, Remus asked, out of nowhere.

"I… you don't have to answer." He stated. "But… why did you and Maggie decide to stay together?" He asked and Sirius opened his eyes widely.

That question took him so off guard that he just couldn't find the right words to answer.

He couldn't find any words to answer, he didn't want to describe the circumstances of why he wanted to stay in the closet.

He didn't want to scare Remus away with his insecurities so instead he said the dumbest thing that came to his mins.

"Cause… cause Maggie…" Sirius laughed nervously. "See Maggie has… she has cancer." He admitted and Remus frowned at him.

Sirius wanted to facepalm and also take back what he just said. And also WhY tHe FuCk DiD hE eVeN SaY tHaT?!

But just then, Lupin answered, his voice gentle.

"Why didn't you just say so at the beginning?" He asked him and after a few moments of awkward silence added. "I need to talk to her, Merlin, she must feel awful." He shook his head and went in the direction of the door.

Sirius moved after him and started protesting, but before he got to do anything, Remus was already out of the dormitory.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sirius, let me ask you nicely, WHAT THE FUCK?  
> That’s just yikes my guy


	20. Chapter 20

After Sirius kicked Maggie out of his dormitory, she came back to her own common room and sat down at one of the couches. She wasn’t sure what to think about everything that happened and after the first moment of euphoria and adrenaline, she started to feel down.

She suspected who her soulmate could have been, but as she stared at the business card that he gave her and that she managed to find somewhere in her pocket, she just...

The professionally inscripted lettering of the name ‘Kingsley Shacklebolt’ and then his address, all that on a minimalistic background, just didn’t quite suit what Maggie’s soulmate mark said.

But if that wasn’t Shackelbot then who else? It would suit the situation - she always assumed that her soulmate was dead, but perhaps she was wrong. Perhaps, the chances of them meeting were just really low. After all, Kingsley already went away to the United States. If she didn’t meet him in that bar, which was purely by chance, she would probably have never met him.

He might have been a Hogwarts student, like she, but he was a few years older so it’s not like she ever really saw him before. And if she did, then she didn’t really remember that.

Maggie looked at the address more closely. She had no idea where that could be and she didn’t want to send a letter. That Shackelbot guy was probably already in the US anyway. And besides, maybe she was wrong and it wasn’t him. Or maybe he did have another soulmate and she had her own words inscripted under her armpit.

But that wouldn’t make sense. But then, the soulmate marks themself didn’t make sense and lately Maggie slowly started to get used to not having one. Maybe she even started to kind of like that. No drama, unless you want it, no all this ‘oh my god, my soulmate mark says ‘hi’ i don’t know whether my soulmate is really my soulmate’ type of stuff. And a general feeling of being independent and alone. But not alone in the bad way, alone in the… being self-sufficient way.

And now it all changed so suddenly and Maggie wasn’t even sure if she wanted to try and find her soulmate. Maybe she should just forget about it and pretend that she didn’t have a soulmate mark? She could go without dresses with straps. Longer sleeves were also good and fashionable, even for summer.

“Uhm… Maggie?” She heard suddenly, somewhere over her head and only then she turned her eyes away from the business card that Kingsley gave her and met with the gaze of Remus Lupin himself.

She frowned. He shouldn’t be here, he didn’t know anyone from Hufflepuff, not as far as she was concerned.

And he was just talking with Sirius, at least he should be. She cleared her throat wondering what did Black manage to fuck up this time.

“Lupin?” She asked, trying to keep her tone as indifferent as possible. “What is it?” She wanted to know, trying to stop herself from adding ‘did Black tell you I am dying or something’ because really, he looked exactly like he thought that she was dying.

“I uh…” The Gryffindor scratched the back of his head and while he was wondering, Maggie managed to notice, with the corner of her eye, that Virginia was suspiciously near.

She just hoped that whatever the Gryffindor meant to say wasn’t too much of a tea. And speaking of tea… Maggie glanced at the card once again and quickly hid it to her pocket, hoping that Remus didn’t get to notice it just yet.

But he seemed to be too deep in his thoughts to notice anything.

“So… I know it may sound weird.” He started suddenly making Maggie look right at him once again. “But Sirius just said that… uhm… you have cancer and a… I wanted to… say. I’m sorry.” He pursued his lips, playing nervously with his fingers. “For the whole drama, I guess.” He finished finally and Maggie blinked a few times.

She wanted to start laughing but she managed to stop herself and keep a straight face.

What the fuck was Black up to again? Like seriously how did he think it was going to pass? What did he even want to achieve with that? Oh, Merlin, it made zero sense, but Maggie couldn’t just give up on Sirius like that.

But she also couldn’t admit that she had cancer, not with Virginia around… she glanced in the side where the Hufflepuff was standing just a moment ago.

Or without Virginia around. Never mind, she just couldn’t go around telling people she had cancer, it would be dumb. And like, really unnecessary. And… uh, fuck Black.

So she raised her eyebrows on Remus and answered, saying the first more or less - rather less - sensible thing that came to her mind.

“Oh…” She laughed nervously and slowly stood up to stop looking awkwardly up at Remus. “Uh… um, you see I think you got it wrong.” She swallowed, hoping to sound at least a little bit convincing. “I am a cancer, you know that zodiac sign.” She laughed again.

Remus frowned at her, evidently trying to process what he just heard, which had to be hard, though Maggie wasn’t sure, especially that she had zero context to whatever Black told him.

“But… isn't your birthday like in December?” Lupin asked, confused and Maggie swore in her mind. Why did people recall stuff like that?

“It’s not.” She laughed at that. “It’s in…” She took a pause, wondering when people with cancer zodiac signs were born. Wondering for perhaps a bit too long, because Remus raised her eyebrows at her. “June.” She said and he slowly nodded his head.

“So… you’re fine?” Lupin asked, and Maggie nodded.

“Totally fine, just you know…” She laughed, feeling that she was losing it. “This… cancer stuff… uhm.” She frowned at Remus wanting to ask him how much exactly he knew but she stopped herself.

She didn’t want to uncover that Sirius was lying even though that conversation itself probably already did that.

She sighed deeply. She had no idea how to convince Remus that what she said made sense so she just stayed silent.

The Gryffindor was looking at her for a while longer, but then he finally took a deep breath and said, his expression odd, somewhat disappointed.

“I’m… sorry.” He said finally and already moving away, added. “I uhm… then... I won’t bother you.” He squeezed out finally and before Maggie could answer - not that she was going to - he was gone.

She stood there for a moment longer, wondering what to do. Finally though, she decided that it was probably better to do nothing… in both Sirius’s case and Kinglsey’s case.

So she already wanted to sit down, but just then she heard a well-known voice coming from behind her.

“So you have cancer, huh?” Asked suddenly Virginia and Maggie jumped up, somewhat startled.

She turned around to face her roommate, who was leaning on the couch that Maggie was sitting at a moment ago, and answered.

“No, I don’t have cancer, back off.” She growled, knowing that she was probably overreacting, but she simply had enough.

She and Virginia used to be friends once… a long time ago. Maggie wasn’t sure how she was able to stand it, cause now whenever she saw Virginia she felt overwhelming irritation.

Especially when she was eavesdropping and Merlin, she was eavesdropping a lot. Like really a lot.

“So that was a joke?” Virginia asked, raising her eyebrows. “It’s not good to…” But before she could finish, Maggie lost the rest of her patience and pushed through her, going up the stairs to her dormitory, with a plan to close herself in the bathroom, and said loudly.

“I told you, back off.”

***

Maggie would most willingly spend the rest of the night in the bathroom and then also the rest of the day. Especially the part of the day that involved learning.

But she didn’t have much choice, she had to finally leave it - more precisely when the roommates that weren’t Virginia started to knock at the door.

And so she did, and then quickly went to sleep, just to wake up the next day late for the feast and in the clothes from the previous morning.

Maggie wanted to shoot herself in the head. She was sitting in the bathroom for over two hours, why on earth didn’t she just wash herself, while she was in there?

She honestly had no answer for that question, but she also didn’t have time to think about it. She quickly changed her clothes, took her things and ran to the Great Hall - she was goddamn hungry and her mom always said that breakfast was the most important meal of the day.

Not that she still listened to her mom, but... uh, whatever she was just hungry.

So, she arrived at breakfast late, when everyone was almost finished and there were only the last few people in the Great Hall. But she didn’t care. She took her seat next to one of her friends that was still there, put a few random things on her plate and started to eat.

Meanwhile, the mentioned friend - her name was Dolly, also her roommate - was looking at her oddly. Maggie ignored that at first - she was in a hurry - but, after a few minutes more, she started with a sigh, knowing damn well that Dolly was never the one to start a conversation.

“What is it?” She asked and Dolly smiled at her, happy that White finally got a clue. Maggie normally really liked the other girl, they got along rather well, mostly because her friend was a great listener and Maggie liked talking a lot.

“You’ve got a letter.” She said quietly and White frowned. It was not a time of a week for her parents to write to her. They always send their letter on Fridays and it was Tuesday, so…

She took a deep breath. Could something bad happen? Maybe… wait. But she wasn’t here when the letter arrived, and it wasn’t supposed to happen, so… She frowned even deeper.

“A letter?” She asked slowly. “Where is it?” She wanted to know and Dolly slowly handed her an envelope. Maggie took it gently and started to open it, while the other Hufflepuff continued to speak.

“The owl brought it to Dumbledore.” She explained and Maggie shot her a surprised glance. “And he took it here and told us to give it to you.” She added further and Maggie shook her head, having no idea what could that be.

“I have no idea what it…” She started, but just then, she noticed the name signed at the bottom of the letter and paused.

Shacklebolt? Why would he write to her? They literally spoke once. Maybe… no. She didn’t want to make any assumptions just yet, so she just quickly took her hair out of her face and, abandoning eating, started to read.

_Dear Maggie White,_   
_I realise that we did not talk for too long and I sincerely hope that you remember me. I was the man from the bar, who accidentally pushed you and gave you a business card. I hope that I’m not crossing any boundaries by writing to you, but I had no idea who else could I write about it to._   
_I know it might sound odd and too intimate, but if you don’t mind me asking, do you have a soulmate mark? And, if you do, then when did it appear?_   
_I, for instance, had no soulmate mark, not until we met. And as much as I did meet other people as well, after some amount of research and a contact with a specialist, I managed to establish that you are most probably my soulmate._   
_Again, I know it’s probably highly unusual and I hope that I wrote to the right person, because I did not wish to scare you, in case you already have a soulmate._   
_And even if you don't, I still don’t want you to answer, not unless you want to. I hope I didn’t destroy your peace._   
_As for a way of contacting me - I realise that writing to you through the Headmaster Dumbledore must have been somewhat odd, but I didn’t know how else to contact you - I left all the details at the bottom of the letter. I am currently in the United States so the time of delivery might be somewhat long, but please try not to get discouraged by that, in case you decide to write to me and will wait for an answer._   
_That would be enough for now._   
_I am sincerely sorry once again,_   
_Kingsley Shacklebolt_

Maggie was staring at the letter, dumbfounded for a while. That guy sure as hell was a specific type. He kept apologising in his letter, just like he did in real life and this whole thing seemed weirdly official and professional.

Maggie shook her head. She wasn’t sure if she was going to anwer, cause as much as her soulmate mark did appear after their meeting, she also suddenly realised that what it said was so unlikely to be coming from that guy.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Maggie and Kingsley, huh? What do you think about thay match?


	21. Chapter 21

After what Remus heard from Maggie he knew that Sirius lied to him. Again. But he also didn't really understand the reason for him to lie.

He didn't understand anything anymore, but he also didn't have strength or willingness to fight with Sirius or talk to him, so he went to the Ravenclaw common room instead.

There, he found Dylan, told him what happened and spent the night on the floor next to his bed.

It was uncomfortable and he didn't have any fresh clothes to change into in the morning or his books and they did have lessons that day, but that was okay.

Well, not okay, but he didn't regret sleeping somewhere, where there was no Sirius around.

The next day, Remus got up early, got ready as much as he could and left along with Dylan to the Great Hall. They especially did that sooner, so that Remus could later go for his things before the lessons.

Lupin did think about sitting with his friends, but seeing from afar as James and Lily were mingling and Sirius was talking nervously to Peter, changed his mind. He took a place next to Dylan at the Ravenclaw's table and decided to stay there.

At first he didn't talk too much and neither did Dylan. He only exchanged a few pleasantries with some girl from Ravenclaw, Remus was pretty sure her name was Emma, but nothing besides that. 

Or maybe he did do something more, but Remus couldn’t quite focus on that, because he was too tired and too focused on not thinking about Sirius, that he just didn’t know anymore.

Not until Dylan spoke to him.

“So, are you just going to mope around until Christmas or longer or what?” He asked and Remus glared at him, kind of shocked that someone was talking to him.

He shouldn’t be shocked because of that, after all it was only Dylan and he was sleeping on Dylan’s floor and… ugh, or he didn’t sleep, to be honest. He couldn’t fall asleep cause it was too uncomfortable.

“Christmas is in three weeks.” He answered, not knowing himself why exactly did it seem like an important thing to say. “So that’s a lot… or not.” He sighed. “I don’t know anymore.” He admitted finally and Dylan patted his shoulder in an awkward gesture.

“You know, I think if you just pressed him a bit harder he would tell you everything.” Lewis stated and glanced at the Gryffindor table or, more precisely, the part of it where Sirius was sitting. “Just look at him.” He ordered and Remus turned around to see Black.

He was talking to Peter while laying halfly on the table and some girl next to him was looking at him, a bit terrified.

“He looks relaxed.” Assumed Lupin with pity, but Dylan only rolled his eyes and turned back around to face the table again, just like Remus did.

“He looks like he had a mental breakdown.” He argued and Lupin glanced at him with doubtful expression.

“You are just trying to prove your point and make stuff up to do it.” He said, but didn’t add anything else so Dylan quickly answered with his notorious tone of the know-it-all.

“What I’m trying to do is make your life a bit easier.” He sighed and then added his tone mocking. “If you, Gryffindors didn’t act before thinking it would be so much easier.” He said and when Remus glanced at him as if he wanted to say ‘excuse me’. On that, Dylan added with even more mocking tone. “Remind me, what did you do when Sirius tried to stop you yesterday?”

“I went out to…” Started Remus and then paused, realising that he was only proving Dylan’s point. “Okay, I know what you mean, but he still told me that Maggie has cancer, like what on Merlin’s beard?” He asked, perplexed.

Lewis laughed under his breath.

“And Maggie tried to back him up.” He took a deep breath. “In a very twisted way, but I guess no one would like to lie about having cancer.” He added and Dylan nodded, with his typical smirk.

“Hufflepuffs and their loyalty.” The Ravenclaw huffed. “You all need therapy. But before, you need to talk to Sirius. Like really talk to him. Don’t go out until everything makes sense, do you understand me?” He asked him, at the end his tone sounding as if he was talking to a five year old.

Remus rolled his eyes.

“You don't make sense.” He retorted and Dylan laughed under his breath again. Then he took a big bite of his toast and answered freely.

“I will take that if you go and talk to Black.” He stated and Remus frowned. That sounded like a very bad deal, but somehow Dylan managed to say that in a way that it sounded appealing.

“You are a manipulative skunk.” Insulted him Remus and Lewis laughed a bit louder, before taking another bite of his toast, swallowing and answering.

“At least I don’t sleep on a floor to run away from my future boyfriend.” He said and Remus poked him. He then turned back to eating. He still wasn’t sure about all this talking to Black business.

After all he already tried to talk to him and it turned out to end up on some unreal cancer story, but yet… maybe Sirius had a reason behind that. Maybe it all made sense, somehow. Besides, Remus felt like one more time couldn’t hurt.

Maybe Padfoot really was sad because of the whole thing. Maybe Dylan was right and he just needed to press him a little bit.

Remus sighed and took the last bite of his sandwich with cheese. He wasn’t totally convinced about that, but he also didn’t feel like waiting for the lessons to end.

So he patted Dylan’s shoulder, said goodbye and slowly made his way to the Gryffindor’s table. At first Black didn’t notice him, too focused on laying on the table and mumbling something to Peter.

Only when Remus stopped right in front of him and cleared his throat loudly, Black raised his eyes and once he saw Moony, he froze.

“Remus?” He asked, seemingly shocked and before Lupin got to say anything, he added. “I’m so sorry for telling you that Maggie has cancer, she doesn’t…” He paused and seeing Remus’s unshocked face, he finished. “...But I guess you already know that.” He assumed.

Lupin nodded his head and, looking awkwardly at James and a few other people, proposed with a silent voice.

“Do you mind going with me to the Gryffindor's tower?” He asked and Sirius stood up so fast that he almost fell right back into his own plate filled with some unfinished sauce.

“Yes.” He answered once he caught his balance and then corrected himself. “I mean, let’s go.” He said and Lupin smiled nervously, when Sirius jumped above the table in order not to go awkwardly through the whole length of the table in order to get to him.

He did that a lot with all his girlfriends before and so, no one really seemed to care. Everyone was used to Black acting weird and unless it was something out of the ordinary, no one really noticed it anymore.

The two of them went out of the Great Hall in silence and only when they were about hundred meters away from there, in more or less, empty corridor, Remus started.

“I wanted to…” He swallowed not wanting to use the same straightforward words that Dylan used while talking to him. “I just wanted to ask you if you could tell me the truth.” He said finally. “I know it’s all so twisted, but… I really want to believe you.” Said Lupin and then paused.

He didn’t know what else to say, but he also didn’t think anything else needed to be said. Sirius already looked like he was halfly heartbroken and really terrified and Moony didn’t want to either promise him anything or discourage him even more.

“Well…” Black started slowly. “As I told you yesterday.” He swallowed and paused for a moment, but Remus only waited patiently, so he continued. “I’m gay. And at first me and Maggie weren’t fake. Just like any of my other girlfriends.” He took a deep breath. “I’m not saying what I did was good and I’m not saying that others should do that as well, but I knew that I was gay when I started to be with my first girlfriend, I just… I didn’t want to be left behind and somehow, I thought that if I just was with enough girls, you guys will be more impressed by me, and will respect me more.” He sighed. “I thought I would be more cool.” He admitted. “And I got used to it, after a while.” He shrugged and looked down. “But when I was with Maggie something suddenly snapped and I told her that I was gay. At first we broke up in peace. She is one of the best friends I’ve got and we are still friends, that’s why she was with me yesterday and that’s why she was at the bar and was helping me with the clothes. But, anyway, then I got scared. I got scared that if I continued to date other girls, one of them would expect a deeper connection or if I stopped to date girls everyone would know….” He didn’t finish, but after a few seconds, he continued. “I asked Maggie to still pretend to be with me… because I also just can’t afford my parents to know. And if everyone at Hogwarts would know, Regulus would know as well and therefore…” He sighed. “Well yeah. I just didn’t want people to know, but I also liked you for a while and I just didn’t know what to do and I thought that if I told you, you would think I’m a coward.” He finished finally and then added, almost with a whisper. “And I’m not a coward. Gryffindors shouldn’t be cowards.”

Remus just looked at his own feet for a while after that, as they walked down the corridors. He didn’t know how to respond. He would never have thought that Sirius was a coward, he would actually be so much happier if he knew all that since the beginning.

He didn’t want everyone to know about the two of them. He was never the type to try and grab the spotlight, he never wished for all the things Sirius and Maggie did. All the spectacles, all of that.

He just wanted to be with Sirius and be happy and just… be. Nothing more. He just wanted someone to understand him, no matter if he had to hide who he was. He was used to that, after all he was a werewolf, he was hiding who he was on a daily basis.

As long as the closest to him people would know who he was and accepted that, he was going to be satisfied.

“I understand.” He spoke finally and looked at Sirius, only then noticing that the other Gryffindor was also looking at him. “I wish that you said something sooner and that we could avoid all that drama-” He snorted under his breath. “-but I know that it’s hard and… if you want to start from the beginning I am willing to do that as well.” He finished finally and he was convinced that Sirius had to use all his will not to jump at him to hug him.

“I would love to.” He said enthusiastically. “I never thought you would like to… but… I’d love to.” He said and Remus smiled at that, feeling the most relieved in his whole life.

“So…” Lupin started a suggestion slowly. “How about we sneak to Hogsmeade on Friday evening?” He asked and Sirius smiled even wider, if it was even possible.

“Great.” He said. “It’s a date then.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Dylan's is a sassy, smart queen as always. And Remus and Sirius at last came to some sort of agreement. I can't wait to write about their date - finally - I hope you guys are just as excited for it as I am.


	22. Chapter 22

Two days later, Remus and Sirius managed to make up completely. All the unpleasant tension that was between them ever since the failed date disappeared. The only tension remaining was the sexual one, which probably wasn't that much better for the surroundings, but well…

For Sirius it was fine and, besides that, now he could just meet Maggie on a regular basis. No girlfriend stuff, bo hiding, just bros chilling.

So he invited her over to his dormitory on Thursday evening, right after the lessons. It was a perfect time, especially that there was no one there besides them so they could talk freely.

They were alone, because Remus just so happened to go out with Lily to the library, Peter decided to go out with his mysterious girlfriend that none of the Marauders knew, and James had some homework to do so he also went to the library, but promised to sit far away from Lupin and Evans.

Anyway, that's how Sirius ended up describing everything about what happened during the last days to Maggie and finally finished, at the topic of the date.

"So." He asked once his story was over. "What do you think I should wear?" He wanted to know and Maggie laughed at that slightly.

"I think you should get him something." She suggested, sitting herself more comfortably at Sirius's bed. "What you wear is a less important thing here." She told him and Black immediately looked at her, shocked.

"How is it the less important thing, White?" He asked and Maggie huffed.

"Well, I mean how do you plan to apologise for your weird schemes?" She mocked him. "With your looks?"

Sirius frowned, cause he knew that she had a point, but he was not going to admit it that easily.

"I mean, why not?" He threw his hair on his back with a theatrical gesture. "I am flawless." He decided and Maggie pushed him with her leg so hard and unexpectedly that he almost fell off the bed.

"Rather flawfull, dickhead." She mocked him harder and Sirius shook his head.

"What was that for?" He moved closer to Maggie and further away from the edge of the bed. "I was just playing around." He said and White simply shrugged.

"I'm just making sure you are indeed playing around." She explained. "Like, you already have a goddamn big ego." She told him and Sirius rolled his eyes.

Then he suddenly realised what was coming after that and started, close to panic.

"Just don't say that-" He wanted to stop Maggie, but it was too late.

"Almost as big as my dick." She finished and Sirius sighed deeply trying not to show her how amused he was by her dick joke.

"You're disgusting." He decided and heard an immediate, smooth reply.

"You're stupid." Called him out Maggie. "Give Remus something nice, seriously your looks are not half as good as you think they are." She said with the tone that was supposed to finish that conversation.

But Sirius wasn't going to give up that easily.

"A way to build up my confidence, friend." He said and then added, with a tone a bit too amused to be taken even a little bit seriously. "Or should i even call you that?"

"You don't need anyone to build up your confidence." Maggie retorted once again, with no hesitation and Sirius finally sighed deeply, giving up.

He knew that she had years of practice with Virginia and, supposedly, some Slytherins, so he probably should stop bothering in trying to win an argument with her.

And yet if he would, then it would be one of the best days in his life. Well right after the one he was going to marry Remus on. And the one they would adopt a child. And the one…

Black shook his head. He really should change the subject. After all he maybe knew that Remus was indeed his soulmate, but soulmates still fell apart sometimes or didn't even get together in the first place.

He sincerely hoped that it wasn't going to be the case with him and Remus, but he just didn't want to hype his hopes up too much. Not yet, anyway.

But, if he was on the soulmates topic…

"Anyway, you never told me who your soulmate might be." He said and Maggie blinked a few times, looking like she already managed to start thinking about something completely else and he broke her out of thought.

"Oh." She shook her head, like she was trying to sober up. "I, well…" Maggie glanced at Sirius hesitantly and he frowned.

Could that be that it was Avery after all? Her face looked like it could be Avery and like she already was certain that it was Avery and like she knew that it was going to be a deal breaker for Sirius.

Even though there was no deal between them anymore.

"Is it Avery?" Asked Sirius finally in the same moment that Maggie squeezed out.

"It's a guy from a bar who lives in the US." She mumbled out and then blinked a few times realising what Sirius just said.

And Black, hearing very well what she said as well, only laughed awkwardly when she asked.

"Avery?" She wanted to know. "Why do you hate him so much?"

"I don't…" Started Sirius and then cleared his throat, changing the tactics. "Who's Avery?" He asked and Maggie rolled her eyes.

"You really are stupid." She stated but before she got to change the topic, Sirius came back to the guy from the bar.

"Okay, so who was that guy?" He asked and Maggie glanced at him like she was trying to decide whether she could trust him.

But she already knew that she could, or at least Sirius hoped so, so she finally said.

"His name's Kingsley Shacklebolt and he is a few years older." She started. "He seems like this really collected, but awkward guy who works for the ministry and would never say what's written in my soulmate mark." She explained and Sirius nodded.

"Okay." He said. "But?"

"But." Maggie sighed deeply. "He also didn't have a soulmate mark until he met me." She explained and Sirius squeaked loudly at that.

"Oh Merlin, how do you know?" He leaned in her side to see her reaction better, but Maggie wasn't even half as excited as Sirius.

"He wrote me a letter." She explained and then added with a mocking tone. "Well, he wrote a letter to Dumbledore and then he gave it to me." She specified and Sirius pursed his lips.

"Awkward." He said and Maggie laughed slightly.

"Yeah." She said and then took a piece of paper out of her pocket - or even two pieces of paper, to be precise - and gave one of them to Sirius.

He took it out of her hands and unfolded, quickly scanning through the text, while still listening to what Maggie was saying.

"He wrote it to me and I honestly didn't know whether I wanted to respond." Here she made a longer pause for Sirius to finish reading and once he was done, she continued. "I'm honestly still not sure, but I did write something." She declared, unfolding the other piece of paper.

Sirius quickly patted her shoulder and answered, trying to stop himself from mocking the author of the letter for his stiffness.

"You should totally go for it." He said and smiled widely. "Wouldn't it be romantic to pull him back here because of love." He poked Maggie slightly, knowing damn well that she hated that kind of talk.

She only rolled her eyes at that, but didn't say anything. Instead she gave him the letter that she wrote and Sirius quickly started to scan through the text.

Dear Kingsley Shackelbot,  
My soulmate mark also appeared somewhere around the time when we met. However, ~~I can hardly imagine you saying words~~ I'm not sure whether there's any sense in getting to know each other more closely if you mean to stay in the US. ~~I do not ever intend to live there and as you~~  
Besides that, ~~I'm not easy~~ I don't write the best letters or have a sort of life that would interest you, so you would be disappointed with what and how I write. I also ~~have a big dick~~ meet a lot of people everyday so anyone could be my soulmate.  
However, if all those things didn't discourage you from meeting me, I will ~~willingly~~ write to you with ~~pleasure~~ ~~enjoyment~~ ease. It may be an interesting experience, especially that you seemed ~~hot~~ ~~handsome~~ ~~intelligent~~ nice, when I met you.  
I hope that ~~your hair will grow longer~~ ~~you stay safe and hot~~ ~~you stay good~~ you will write back soon,  
Maggie White.

Sirius finally finished reading the letter, folded it again, turned to Maggie and said.

"This is terrible, we are going to write a new one." He announced and Maggie blinked a few times.

"Excuse me?" She asked. "I was writing it for almost an hour and you-"

"You were never a good writer, it's time to face that." Pinpointed Sirius and got up from his bed to get a quill and something to write on.

"You said that like you were any good." Maggie mocked him, but Sirius could care less.

Maggie helped him with Remus… well, not with Remus but with his other problems so now he was going to repay her.

Kingsley Shackelbot would be hers before she managed to say 'thank you Sirius Black, my saviour and the smartest person I have ever met in my entire life'.

Sirius sat back on the bed with a quill in his hand and a smug smile on his face, but before he got to get to work, the two of them heard a knock at the door.

Maggie answered before Sirius got to, as if it was her dormitory.

"Come in." She said loudly, but no one opened the door. Instead they heard a weird laughter coming from behind the door and James's voice as he said.

"Are you sure?" He asked.

"Yeah." Answered Sirius loudly, confused about what was happening.

"I mean, are you dressed?" Asked Prongs and Sirius rolled his eyes, disgusted, but before he got to say something, Maggie who evidently liked the joke, shot back.

"Why, you wanna join us?" She asked and James laughed really loudly.

"And are you clothed, are your dicks hidden?" He asked and Maggie, giggling stupidly, answered.

"Mine is never hidden, it's the size of the table." She announced and Sirius sighed deeply.

And she called him dumb. What a woman, really.

"Well, then are you clothed or not?" Asked James again and Maggie laughed harder.

"And do you wanna join us or not?" She asked and James finally started to laugh even harder and, finishing the game, opened the door.

For a moment he looked like he was actually ready to close them and run away, in case Maggie and Sirius actually were naked. Luckily though, they weren't so he sighed out with relief, closed the door behind himself and said.

"I got bored in the library." He said and sat down next to Maggie, on Sirius's bed. "It's not fun without Evans. And what are you guys doing?" He asked casually.

Sirius smiled again, forgetting about the joke James and Maggie made a few dozen of seconds ago, and answered.

"We are writing a love letter for Maggie, do you wanna join us?" He asked and White shook her head with disappointment, but Black knew her well enough to know that it was fake, so he just looked back at James.

"Sure." Answered the other Gryffindor and straightening up a bit, asked. "Wanna fill me in?"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> And how did you like Maggie's letter?


	23. Chapter 23

When Friday evening finally came along Remus was waiting, fully dressed and with the invisibility cloak in hand, for Sirius to get out of the bathroom.

He was already five minutes late, but Lupin was not surprised by that and besides, it probably meant that he cared.

Also, now that Remus finally knew what drove Sirius's actions and that he didn't have to be afraid of him cheating with Maggie, he started to trust him again. Of course he still had his doubts and questions, but it was bearable and he didn't pay too much attention to them most of the time.

The door to the bathroom finally opened and Sirius went out with his hair styled perfectly, in a leather jacket, a simple t-shirt and trendy jeans. 

James gasped silently and added quickly with a hint of mockery.

"Maggie's dick would be so-" But before he got to finish Sirius smacked him in the shoulder while walking by.

"You disgust me." He said with a superior tone and Remus snorted under his breath.

He watched as Black ignored James laughing at him, put his stuff on his bed, took his bag and came closer to the door.

"Ya ready?" He asked with his cowboy tone and Remus, gently reaching for his hand answered.

"Sure." He smiled softly at Sirius who, he was almost certain, blushed slightly. 

Lupin already reached for the handle to open the door, but before he got to do that James spoke again.

"You two are so cute." He sighed deeply. "It's so funny you didn't realise what you felt sooner." He decided and Remus glanced at Sirius, confused, noticing that Black was also glancing at him.

"Wait… does it mean-" Started asking Remus, suddenly realising that he was right and James had to know everything since the beginning. 

But before he got to finish his sentence, Sirius cut in.

"You son of a bitch!" He shouted, though his tone was amused. "I knew it!" He threw at him and James just laughed smoothly.

"See, I'm just an ultimate matchmaker." He decided and Remus huffed on that with a hint of mockery. "I matchmade you two, I am going to matchmade Maggie with Shackelbert, or whatever his name was, and I matchmade me and Lily." He counted out. "Wonder who's next."

"An ultimate pain in the ass maker is what you are." Mocked him Sirius, and Remus looked at him proudly. Ever since he started to hang out with Maggie, his retorts became somehow better. "You matchmade shit, Prongs." He pointed out and James laughed loudly.

"I will matchmake Dumbledore with McGonagall one day, you'll see." He promised and Remus laughed on that as well.

"I live to see that." He announced and Sirius only shook his head. Potter, on the other hand, opened his mouth as if he wanted to add something more, but before he got to speak, Sirius said.

"Anyway, we got to go, see ya later, Potter." He saluted, for Merlin knows what reason, and opened the door.

Remus smiled innocently at James while walking out but before the other Gryffindor said something, Black closed the door behind the two of them.

"Finally." Sirius shook his head, squeezing Remus's hand slightly and Lupin glanced at him, still smiling.

"Yes." He nodded and the two of them covered themselves with the invisibility cloak, just in case McGonagall saw them and asked where they were going, and started to make their way to the statue of the old witch.

The way passed them rather calmly, on exchanging whispered comments between each other and holding hands. There were not many students around so they didn't really have to worry about bumping into someone.

They swiftly opened the passage hidden next to the statue and made their way inside. Only there did they finally take off the cloak and raised their voices.

"I honestly sometimes forget what fun breaking the rules is." Commented Sirius once they were a few dozen of meters away from the entrance. "I mean… this chill of excitement is like nothing else." He admitted. "We should do that more often."

Remus laughed slightly.

"I mean sure." He shrugged. "Hard to decline that it's fun, but do you remember just how many detentions we had in fourth and fifth grade?" He asked and Sirius frowned, apparently only then recalling that.

"Well yeah…" He said. "But… you know." He sighed. "All those ideas seemed endless back then." He commented, glancing at Lupin to see whether he agreed. "Plus, all of our jokes were totally worth it." He pinpointed. 

"Yeah." Remus nodded his head and for a while neither of them said anything.

They continued to make their way through the tunnel in a comfortable silence, still holding each other's hands.

Only when they were almost at the end of the tunnel, Sirius spoke again.

"I was thinking…" He started, hesitantly. "...I mean, I more like, wanted to tell you." He laughed nervously and Remus raised his eyebrows at that.

For a second he was worried that it was going to be yet another lie that he had to confess to, but when Black looked at him again, he knew that it was going to be something completely else.

"Yes?" Asked Remus and Sirius sighed deeply, when the two of them stopped right at the exit of the tunnel.

"When you said those words in the dormitory before I told you that Maggie has cancer. " He cringed at the last words. "Those really long words… it was inscripted in my soulmate mark." He confessed and Remus opened his eyes widely.

He did suspect that Sirius might be his soulmate and now he wasn't even sure what words did he mean, but…

Remus took a deep breath. He wasn't sure why it came to him as such a shock. Sirius said 'what's uuuuuuup' to him in this really specific manner that turned Lupin's attention to him. But he didn't want to assume anything, because those are really common words and… he sighed.

But now he felt like no one else really could be his soulmate. Maybe it was a bit soon, maybe he would still change his mind, but right then Sirius saying what he said was one of the most beautiful things he's ever heard. Even though those could be just regular words to anyone else.

"I…" Remus put one of his hands on Sirius's cheek and he could feel him leaning in to the touch. "I think you are my soulmate as well." He said silently and Sirius took a deep breath, similar to the one that Remus took.

The two of them were just staring in each other's eyes for a few short moments, before Moony finally leaned in and softly connected his lips with Sirius's. 

He could hear and feel Black gasp at that, but he immediately kissed him back, his hand letting go of Remus's palm to join his free hand in pulling Lupin closer to himself. 

Moony let one of his hands slip into Sirius's carefully styled, long hair and the other stayed on Black's cheek as the two deepened the kiss.

Remus didn't think that day could get any better and he also didn't think that he would ever enjoy the kiss in the dark, dirty tunnel, but he could never be more happy. 

He finally pulled away taking a deep breath and let his head rest on Sirius's arm, as the other Gryffindor put his chin on Remus's shoulder.

They were breathing loudly, in and out, for a few seconds before Sirius finally said, kind of ruining the moment, but also letting go of some tension.

"Wow." He spoke silently. "I didn't think kissing can be so nice." He admitted and Remus pushed him slightly, moving away to look Padfoot in the eyes.

"Bro, that's so gay." He said and Sirius laughed at that.

"Who says that, you just kissed me." He pinpointed on what Remus huffed and answered mockingly.

"And what?" He laughed. "Don't tell me you also had a crush on me." He said and Sirius opened his mouth, shocked. "Aww that's so embarrassing." He laughed and Padfoot shortly joined him.

"You are embarrassing yourself." He stated with confidence, and Remus only smiled at that.

They stood there like that for a little bit longer, before they finally decided that it was time to move along and went out of the tunnel to do some stuff that they had planned.

***

This time the date went more than well. They spent some amazing time together and this time there was no Maggie around.

Just the two of them walking around, holding hands and talking about everything and nothing. Remus had to admit that he didn't have such a satisfying conversation with anyone, let alone Sirius, in quite a while.

They went together to the Honeydukes, Three Broomsticks Inn, Zonko’s and a few other places, along with simply walking around the streets and freezing.

Finally though, somewhere around eleven p.m. they decided that it was a high time to get back to Hogwarts and so that's what they did.

The way took them quite a while, because they kept stopping to steal a kiss from each other, laugh way too hard and randomly just talk while gesturing.

They finally reached the end of the corridor and left it, automatically lowering their voices.

They kept talking and Remus was actually so into telling Sirius about that time in sixth year when he and Evans realised that they fucked up as prefects and went to Hogsmeade to get drunk, but no one wanted to sell them alcohol, cause they looked like children, that Lupin completely forgot about wearing the invisibility cloak.

And so when he was just about to get to the great finale of that miserable story, when the two of them heard a silent, but clear and well-known voice, coming from behind them.

"Hey, guys?" Called them Peter and when Remus, along with Sirius turned around, startled, he waved at them with a wide smile, squeezing the hand of his girlfriend with his other palm. 

Remus and Sirius automatically let go of each other's hands - it seemed to be an unwritten rule between the two of them that they rathered their relationship to stay private - but it was too late.

Peter, along with his Slytherin girlfriend, already noticed, cause as they came closer, Pettigrew said.

"Ow, you were on a date?" He asked cheerfully and Remus and Sirius looked at each other anxiously. 

"Uh, I mean…" Remus laughed nervously, not wanting to out Sirius before someone he didn't want to be out to, but before he got to come out with a reasonable excuse, Black caught his hand and said.

"Yes." He admitted and Remus felt a nice heat coming through his body, but also a twinge of anxiety. After all it wasn't only Peter who saw them it was also… well, his girl.

And as much as Remus didn't want to be prejudiced, he still couldn't bring himself to trust a Slytherin.

"Oh, I don't think you know Leila yet." Said Peter suddenly and Remus and Sirius both shook their heads. "Well then, this is my girlfriend Leila and those are my friends Remus and Sirius." He introduced them to each other.

Leila, who looked like she was a bit younger than the rest of them, smiled awkwardly at Lupin and Black, and said silently.

"Hi." She said. "I heard quite a lot about you." She admitted, her tone nice, but her expression somewhat… suspicious.

Remus shook his head. No. It was only his subconsciousness, this girl was fine and he shouldn't look at her through the fact that she was a Slytherin.

A Slytherin who just found out that Sirius was gay. Well, not gay. But also not straight.

For a moment the four of them were silent, unsure of what to say to make the situation less awkward.

Finally though, Sirius saved them all by saying.

"Should we head to the dormitory?" He asked and everyone, sighing out with relief, agreed with him.

As it turned out Leila was supposed to sleep with Peter that night, so they were all heading in the same direction.

And Remus… he was nice to Leila and she was nice to him, but… he just couldn't help but feel that she was going to bring them trouble.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hmmm a Slytherin found out that Sirius is not so straight. I wonder what that could mean?


	24. Chapter 24

It was right after breakfast, on a Wednesday morning and Maggie was running to her dormitory with a piece of paper in her hand. 

She just got another letter from Shackebolt and she didn't think, and would never admit what emotions it caused in her. It was just that… after the letter that she wrote him she would never think that he would write back.

But he did and he did it amazingly fast, even though she finally didn't even send the version that James and Sirius helped her write, but her own, corrected version of the letter.

It was just that… she was too nervous to send the romantic, almost sexual letter that the boys wrote. It was unusual for her, especially that she kept making dick jokes from like fifth year and she never once felt ashamed because of one.

She also was with a lot of boys in a lot of ways and well… none of this made her feel nervous. 

And none of this caused as much excitement as getting a simple reply on her very dumb and silly worded letter.

So that's why she wanted to read the letter before the lessons. She simply knew that if she didn't, she either would read it during the lesson, which would, no doubts, cause interest with whoever was sitting next to her or just think about it for the rest of the day. 

She couldn't take either, so she decided to take a risk of being late for a lesson and go to the dormitory to later also put the letter safely into her coffer.

So, when she finally got to her common room, unlocked the door and ran straight into the dormitory, she opened the letter so rapidly, that she almost tore it in half.

Luckily, she finally didn't and, as she leaned on the closed door to the empty dormitory, she started to read quickly.

_Dear Maggie White,_

_You have no idea how happy I am that you wrote back to me. I honestly didn't expect you to reply and I lost all the hope, so when your letter came I couldn't have been happier._

_See, I never quite thought I would acquire a soulmate, not after everyone else got their soulmate marks and I didn't. Because of that, no matter what's gonna turn out of our acquaintance, I am grateful and excited that I met you._

_As for the hardships you pointed out I understand that they may worry you, but as for me, I still would like to try and get to know you better._

_I would even suggest a meeting. See, my family lives in London, so I will be visiting them. I could perhaps also meet you then? Let me know what you think about that._

_And, finally letting go of that topic, I would like to really get to know you a little bit. What would you think if both of us wrote about two recent, interesting things that happened to us? Or generally two things about ourselves._

_As you can't really answer me and tell me what you think, which I'm sorry about, I will begin._

_Firstly, yesterday I had an honour to meet a muggle US president. Can you believe this? I was so excited about that, but in the end it turned out that the president himself was rather boring. As was the whole meeting, actually. However, I found the vice president, Mr Nelson Rockefeller, highly interesting. We spent a lot of time together, while the people that were higher up than me made arrangements. For example, did you know that muggles collect art? But like not in the schools or other public institutions but in like their houses? And I mean art that's not talking portraits of their relatives. Well, they do indeed, Mr Rockefeller told me quite a lot about it and honestly, I'm intrigued. He even offered me a tour of his collection and, perhaps one day, you could join me on that trip._

_Secondly, much shorter, because my life is not the most interesting, I will tell you one thing about myself. It's not very rummy or unique, but I really enjoy swimming. While in Hogwarts I would even go to the lake with my friends and swim during the night. It was reckless and irresponsible of us, but I suppose even the Ravenclaws had to have some fun from time to time._

_And what about you? You can write me those two things about yourself or something completely else. I won't mind and I will greet any letter from you with joy._

_Stay safe,_

_Kingsley Shacklebolt_

Maggie folded the letter with shaky hands and smiled widely. She wanted to read it once again, but she knew there was no time.

She also wanted to immediately reply, but there was no time for that either. She smiled to herself thinking that at least now, she would have a good thing to think about during Herbology.

She needed to figure out what exactly to write to Kingsley. After all she couldn't just straight up start from telling him about this time when she was pretending to date her gay friend. That would be weird and could come out too strong.

She had to think otherwise and she also couldn't let Sirius and James help her, cause now that she thought about it, it seemed like an even worse idea to send something in lines of _'you're as hot as the Sun'_ to Kinglsey.

He met a goddamn president, like damn. She didn't know what she would have to do to impress him, but surely not tell him that she would like to _'fuck him'_ \- and Sirius almost wrote that in the letter he and James created.

Maggie shook her head and quickly came to her coffer to hide the letter. She put it in her hideout - a secret anti-Virginia pocket - and closed the coffer. Then, she already wanted to run to the lesson, but at that moment the door from the bathroom opened and Douglas herself went out.

At first she seemed confused to see Maggie there, but before White could use it to run away, she got her wit back, and said.

"Oh, Maggie." She smiled at her roommate and took her bag that was laying next to the bathroom door all along. "I thought you were already on the lesson." She commented and Maggie huffed.

"Yeah well, I needed to shit." She said swiftly and Virginia frowned at that, which was, admittedly, a reasonable reaction. 

"Oh." Douglas sighed deeply and shook her head. Then, she already went to the door and Maggie thought that she was going to leave her alone.

Unluckily, she didn't get out, because just when she was about to press the handle, she hesitated. Then she turned around and glanced at Maggie, looking like she just reminded herself about something.

Maggie swore under her breath seeing this weird, smug smile that was so unfitting for someone like Virginia.

"Oh, by the way." She started, her voice almost sympathetic. "I'm sorry about Sirius." She stated and Maggie frowned.

Did something happen to Sirius that she didn't know about? But… no, she just saw him in the Great Hall, when he was talking to Remus and winked at her when noticed that she got another letter.

And Virginia went out of the Great Hall before her so it couldn't be it. But then what? 

Maggie sighed and, unable to come out with anything more sensible at the moment, asked finally.

"Why?" She tried to make her voice sound tough, but honestly it was probably more worried than tough.

"Well." Virginia laughed and Maggie frowned seeing the triumph in her eyes. "I mean, it must be awful to find out that your ex-boyfriend is gay and with another person." She paused for a better effect. "With a boy." She added and Maggie snorted.

Virginia was so dumb sometimes. Like why would she ever assume that Maggie didn't know about that? Pff.

"Suck my dick." Answered Maggie sharply, her tone mocking, as she felt that she was back in shape again. 

Virginia just raised her eyebrows on that and looked at Maggie for a while. Then, however, she finally shook her head, opened the door, and added before going out.

"Merlin, no need to be so rude." The Hufflepuff stated and loudly closed the door behind herself.

A few seconds had passed by, before Maggie sighed out with relief. Luckily, that pain in the ass was finally gone.

She glanced at her watch and only then realised that she already was late on the lesson.

She frowned. Perhaps it didn't make sense anymore to even go there. After all it was only Herbology. Sprout sometimes didn't check the attendance anyway.

And she would be able to freely write the letter to Kinglsey with no Virginia and no anyone else, really, around. And maybe even send it today.

Yes, that would be indeed a good thing to do. After all, that way she could get a reply from Kinglsey faster and she just couldn't help but feel excited about that.

She sighed out with relief and already put her bag on the floor when suddenly something snapped in her brain and she realised something.

Fuck.

She should have been sucking her own dick, not tell Virginia to suck it.

No one was supposed to know about Sirius and Remus! No one was supposed to know that Sirius was gay, that was the whole point of pretending that she was with him.

And if Virginia knew… 

If Virginia knew, then everybody knew.

Maggie swore under her breath and took her bag from the floor. Damn it, how could she miss that?

She opened the door quickly and started to run. She needed to get to Herbology, cause it was her only lesson with the Gryffindors that day.

And she had to tell Sirius immediately. Cause maybe there was still a chance that he would be able to talk to Regulus and Regulus wouldn't write to their parents.

Maggie swore under her breath again and, trying to suppress the insensible feeling of responsibility for the whole situation, ran out of the dormitory.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Mhm... more disgusting dick jokes...  
> Altough I have to admit this once's my favourite.


	25. Chapter 25

Sirius couldn't recall when was the last time that he had such great fun on Herbology. Probably never, but well, not that he cared.

He was just happy that he could talk to Remus while Sprout was mumbling something about some flowers.

Well, she wasn't mumbling, her voice was actually pretty loud, but for all Sirius cared, she could have been mumbling.

Cause all that he heard was Remus's amused voice when he was telling him about that one time when he tried to actually stop thinking about Sirius.

Hilarious, truly, especially that Black was the main character of that story.

"...but like, you don't understand." Remus sighed deeply and shook his head, when Sirius laughed at him again. "It's like I was close to succeeding but then you appeared and it was like… I couldn't not think about you when you were there." He explained.

Sirius snorted under his breath simply shaking his head. And he once thought that Remus and James were fucking. Like really, in what universe would he have to live, so that…

"Professor Sprout!" Someone shouted, suddenly entering the greenhouse, and making Sirius shudder, startled. "I'm sorry I'm late, I had something important to do." Said the voice and only then Sirius suddenly realised.

It was Maggie's voice. 

He turned around, along with Remus, to look in the direction of the entrance and there she was. White in all her glory, with a creased shirt, covered in sweat, and panting.

"Ms White." Stated Sprout calmly, but disapprovingly, and added after a moment. "Please take a seat." She ordered and Maggie nodded her head quickly.

For a moment Sirius thought she was going to sit at one of the free desks to be able to respond to the letter, presumably, from Shackelbolt.

Sirius figured out it was from him that morning when Maggie instantly smiled once she got the mail.

Sirius personally hardly knew that feeling. Not in school anyway. He was happy from the letters at home, but all that they brought him in school was sorrow and disappointment. 

That way or another, Sirius was indeed shocked when Maggie didn't take an empty seat but made their way towards him and Remus and sat down on an empty chair next to Black.

He raised his eyebrows surprised and quickly glanced at Remus, but his boyfriend - yes it was official, they established that last night when they were falling asleep - simply shrugged.

"Sirius." Maggie panted out, a bit too loudly, still trying to catch her breath. "I have to tell you something." She said and Sirius laughed at that slightly, cause Maggie's face was simply hilarious.

"What, did you come up with a new dick joke?" He asked her freely with a much quieter voice than she used. But when he glanced at her expression more carefully, he noticed that there was no sign of amusement there. 

He frowned, when Maggie shook her head slowly and her hand gently embraced his own palm.

"They know." She said finally and Sirius glanced at Remus again, not sure what was that about.

Or maybe not wanting to believe what was that about.

"Who knows what?" Asked suddenly Remus, leaning on the desk in order to see Maggie more clearly. "Don't keep us in suspense." He ordered, his tone visibly anxious and his hand finding Sirius's free palm under the table, to squeeze it gently.

"I was just talking with Virginia." Started Maggie, threw a glance at Sprout to make sure she wasn't listening to them, and continued. "And she knows that you're…" Maggie paused and Sirius could feel a tide appearing on his stomach. "...not straight. And in relationship with Remus or well… a boy." She took a deep breath again and Balck felt that he's getting dizzy. "And if she knows then everybody knows."

For a moment all three of them were simply silent. Sirius could feel both his friend and boyfriend squeezing his palms tightly in an encouraging gesture but none of them said anything.

And neither did Sirius, because he just couldn't focus at all. He only heard the imaginary voice of his mother in his head, as she told him that he was not welcome anymore at his own house.

He imagined her sending him a howler so that the whole school would know.

Or worse! Not sending him anything, making him believe that everything was fine and then striking him once he comes back for holidays. Perhaps just standing all of his things before the house and not letting him in.

Or maybe she would even pretend that she accepted him just to, later, when he would feel safe and sound…

"Sirius." Remus finally spoke and Sirius, with relief, decided that he was still in a Herbology classroom and that he didn't have to face his mother.

Yet.

He shook his head. He needed to stop Regulus from writing to her.

He needed to get to Regulus now.

"It doesn't make sense." Said Remus quickly, before Sirius even got to make a move. As if he knew exactly what was on Padfoot's mind. "Regulus has lessons as well, remember?" He asked and Sirius quickly nodded his head.

He did remember, of course but… he would barge in on the lessons if it was necessary. Just to stop his brother from doing anything.

Oh holy Merlin, how long did everyone know? How did everyone know? 

"But…" Sirius whispered and once he made sure that Sprout was too into talking about plants to notice anything, he continued. "... I don't understand how everyone knows?" He asked. "I think… we were discreet weren't we?" He turned to Remus, who slowly nodded his head.

It did look like he had something on his mind, but whatever it was, he didn't say it.

"Okay." Maggie, once she finally managed to get her breath back, spoke. "We need to think logically. Who even knew about this? Who did you tell?" She asked and Sirius frowned, trying to remember.

"Well…" He started hesitantly. "The three of us knew, obviously." He said slowly. "Then there was also James." He frowned deeper.

Did he tell Peter?

He probably did, like Peter was always somewhere around so he probably knew.

Maybe James could have told him? No, but James was a discreet person, he wouldn't have. Anyway, Peter had to know like he was the part of the squad… or did he know?

"Leila." Said suddenly Remus, and let go of Sirius's hand, making him shudder and look startled at his boyfriend's pale face. "She was the only one who you can't trust." He decided and Sirius shook his head.

"Who's Leila?" He asked and Remus rolled his eyes.

"Peter's girlfriend." He stated as if it was the most obvious thing in the universe, but Sirius just couldn't recall any of this.

"Peter has a…?" He started and then paused, only then realising that yes indeed Peter had a girlfriend. "Oooh."

A one from Slytherin who he had an occasion to meet and come out to a few days before, when he and Remus were coming back from the date.

"Merlin, Sirius." Remus caught Black's hand again and Padfoot was thankful for that. "You need to calm down." He decided and Sirius nodded.

He perhaps did need to calm down. But… it was just hard, nearly impossible when he just tried to remind himself where Regulus had the next lesson and what lesson it was.

He just needed to get there as fast as possible, doesn't matter what lessons he had to skip.

***

And so, right after Herbology, Sirius told Maggie and Remus not to wait up for him and started to run in the direction of the Potions classroom.

He made his way through the fields, almost falling down more than once, and then ran into Hogwarts.

He took a short way through a slim passage that led to really narrow steps and ran down the stairs as well, almost killing himself more than once. Then he finally found himself in the dungeons and ran through the whole corridor leading to the Potions classroom. 

When he stopped there however, there was no one yet.

And really, he wasn't sure why he was even surprised, after all he almost couldn't breathe because of all that running.

He squatted heavily, trying to catch his breath and remained in this position for almost a minute, waiting to feel a little more steady.

Finally he managed to calm himself down and got up, as it turned out, right in time to see Regulus making his way towards him through the corridor.

At first he didn't seem to notice Padfoot at all, focused on talking with his friends. That is he didn't notice him until he was a few meters away.

Only then he frowned, confused, said something to his friends and came by to his brother.

"Sirius?" He asked, frowning. "What are you doing here?" He asked carefully and Sirius already opened his mouth to answer, but he was at the loss of words.

He just couldn't find the right way to ask him about the whole situation. Maybe Regulus was only two years younger, but for Sirius talking to him always seemed like he was at least five years younger.

Not becasue he was dumb or something, more becasue, like a child and an adult, the two of them seemed to be speaking two different languanges.

And of course Sirius set himself in the role of the adult.

"Sirius?" Repeated Regulus when silence prolonged and Padfoot finally took a deep breath and squeezed out.

"You can't tell our parents I'm gay." He said, his tone almost pleading. "Please don't tell them." He added and Regulus frowned, confused.

"I didn't know it was a secret." He admitted slowly and Sirius shook his head, not understanding a thing.

What did he mean he didn't know it was a secret? He was his brother and Sirius hadn't told him so yes, obviously it was a secret.

Though Sirius didn't tell Regulus most of the things connected with his life, but that wasn't important.

"But did you tell them?" Pressed Sirius and Regulus shook his head, glancing behind his back, nervously. 

"Well…" He started, but seeing Sirius's expression changed the tactics. "... listen everyone in my house were saying you are gay ever since you broke up with Maggie." He said finally and Sirius shook his head.

"What?" He asked and Regulus sighed deeply, taking a step away from Sirius and to the side of the classroom. 

"It was just kind of obvious after how fake your break up was and how you were in that bar with Lupin before." Regulus shook his head, trying to look innocent.

A goddamn liar and a coward, like always.

"So you told them?" Pressed Sirius, his tone rougher now, less scared. Regulus, seeing that Slughorn was already making his way to the classroom said finally, really quick.

"Yes, I'm sorry." He squeezed out, already almost inside of the class. "I wrote it in my last letter, when Leila mentioned something about how cute you and Remus looked together." He shrugged. "I just assumed it was alright to do." He added and before Sirius could say anything more, he disappeared inside of the classroom.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Drama again, who would have thought? Well, anyway 25 chapters, huh? I honestly didn't know I would come this far but here I am - only five down. I honestly kind of can't wait until I finish that.


	26. Chapter 26

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Just a warning: some tooth-rotting fluff ahead

Days after Sirius found out that everyone knew were passing by slowly for Remus. He was worried for Sirius but as much as he didn't like attention from uninterested sides, when it came to relationships, he also didn't mind that people knew.

In fact, he didn't really tell his parents that he had a boyfriend yet, but that was only because he would feel weird writing about it. He just rather wait for Christmas break and tell them then, face to face.

He knew that they would accept him no matter what, but it was Sirius that was making Lupin anxious.

Especially that he still didn't get any letter from home and, as far as the two of them were concerned, Regulus didn't either.

So, as time passed by, Sirius was getting crazy and Remus couldn't help but get even crazier. It was just that… he wanted what was the best for Padfoot.

And he knew that Sirius already was conflicted with his parents and Remus just couldn't imagine how awful it had to feel to even think for a moment that your parents may throw you out of the house.

Remus sighed. He never knew that feeling, but he knew that Padfoot looked like a disaster ever since he found out that Regulus wrote to their parents. And the longer they didn't write anything back, the worse it was getting.

Because of that, he stayed and thought about his boyfriend's problems almost every hour of the day.

It wasn't half that bad, he was grateful that he could be there for Sirius, especially in the moments like this one, when the two of them were just laying on the bed, tangled in each other's arms.

It was Saturday morning and despite the fact that the other two Marauders already went out, Black and Lupin decided to stay and cherish the free day that they got for themselves. 

Remus could feel as Sirius’s chest was falling up and down, as Black breathed steadily and he found it really soothing. He loved cuddling with Sirius, and despite the fact that the two of them weren’t together for a long time, he could hardly imagine a life without it already.

Being his lover was different than being his friend, and different than being with anybody else. At first Remus was afraid that the two of them wouldn’t be able to really be a couple after being friends. He thought that it would be awkward, but actually it felt like the most natural thing he ever experienced. 

Almost as natural as breathing, except that you didn’t need it to survive. Or did you?

Remus chuckled at that thought under his breath, and once he did, he heard Sirius’s sleepy, silent tone over his head.

“What are you giggling at?” Asked him Black, and Lupin shook his head, as if he wanted to say ‘nothing’. Padfoot didn’t press and for another moment the two of them just laid there together.

That is, until finally Lupin decided that he had something to say after all, and spoke, or rather mumbled, lazily.

“I was wondering, did you ever think what would you do after Hogwarts, if not become an auror?” He asked and Sirius sighed heavily. At first he didn’t answer, apparently wondering about his response.

Only after almost a minute, he made up his mind, and said with a calm tone.

“I never did wonder.” He admitted slowly. “But I do imagine that it would be something like a guard in Azkaban.” He assumed. “I mean, you know the kind of guy who really wanted to be an auror, but failed, so he has to make a living out of something else.” He said.

Remus laughed slightly at that. 

“Not very optimistic.” He commented, turning his head in a way that he could see Sirius’s expression. “Not to mention that out of your family’s money you would be able to live for a hundred years and wouldn’t have to work at all.” He added and Black only rolled his eyes.

“I mean they are probably going to disown me one day, so…” He shrugged. “I gotta think ahead.” He added and Remus quickly shook his head. He should have known that any conversation now was going to lead him to that point.

But he was not going to give up just yet. He took a deep breath and quickly changed the topic to a different one than ‘disowning Sirius part two thousand and ninety one’.

“Well, if I won’t be able to become a curse breaker...” He paused, making sure that Sirius was listening, and not thinking about his home and his parents. “Then I’d like to be a professor at Hogwarts.” He declared and Srius raised his eyebrows.

“Really?” He asked, looking kind of amused, which happened rarely during the last few days. “And work alongside McGonagall?” He wanted to know, his tone slightly mocking.

Remus shrugged, corrected his position, and said.

“I mean, it would be interesting.” He admitted. “I could teach Defence Against the Dark Arts and maybe one day, if I’m lucky, become a Head of Gryffindor. Or-” He raised his voice slightly. “-even a Headmaster.”

“First.” Sirius started swiftly, apparently finally stopping to think about his problems, what Remus took as a little success. “That position is cursed, and second, Dumbledore will outlive all of us, really.” He sighed. “Like how old is the dude now, anyway?”

Remus frowned, and before Sirius couldn't come up with more arguments on why his plan wasn’t as good as he thought it was, Lupin fired.

“First.” He said, mimicking Sirius. “I think the problem doesn’t lay in the ‘cursed’ position, but the fact that Dumbledore can’t choose the right people to run it.” He started. “And second, Dumbledore is already like a hundred years old, how long do you think he can live?” Asked Remus and Sirius laughed silently.

“And who do you think is the right person to run that position, you?” He asked only, ignoring the rest of the things that Remus said.

Lupin only rolled his eyes and slowly sat up, to be able to comfortably look at Sirius, without constantly twisting his head in a weird way.

“Obviously.” He said and caught Sirius’s hand in his, on what Black squeezed Remus’s palm slightly.

The two of them stayed like that for a moment, until Padfoot finally said.

“You know what, I take back what I said.” He declared. “I think that, after all, I would be a prisoner in the Azkaban, just so you can scare the children with me.” He said and Remus poked him jokingly with his free hand.

“That’s even more depressing, seriously?” Lupin huffed. “Like wouldn’t you like to, I don’t know, work in the Muggle Liaison Office?” He proposed and when Sirius frowned at that, he explained. “You know, to spit your family in the face?”

“Ha!” Black laughed. “Well that would be good, but I still choose the Azkaban thing.” He decided. Remus shook his head disapprovingly, but didn’t say anything more.

He started to softly play with Sirius's slim, soft fingers and they didn’t speak for a while again. 

That is not until Sirius moved away slowly and, leaning on the bed to open his drawer, started saying.

“Hey I...uh.” He said, reached for something inside of the drawer and only once he had a little box in his hands and was sitting straight, he continued. “I meant to give this to you in Hogsmeade, on our first-second date, but I completely forgot.” He stated and Remus frowned.

A gift for him? He wondered what that could be and… well, why. After all they didn’t have any anniversary yet and he didn’t have anything for Sirius… and he also didn’t have a birthday. To Christmas there was still time, so why?

“That’s… surprising.” He said slowly and Sirius nodded his head, like he wanted to say that he knew.

“Well… uh.” He scratched the back of his head. “It’s nothing too big.” He shrugged. “It was supposed to be a way of saying ‘I’m sorry’ for all the mess that I put you through.” He said. “You know, with all that lying and stuff.” 

Remus nodded his head. He didn't expect Sirius to actually do something like that. Like sure, he knew that he was sorry, but he already forgave him. He just couldn’t be mad at him for too long and he was completely taken off guard by that kind of effort.

Especially that he never went that far with any girl, except for Maggie, but it was super fake. At least as far as Lupin was concerned, but then again, he probably wasn’t really interested in any girl.

“That’s fine.” Said finally Lupin and Sirius pulled the little box in his direction. Remus smiled at that and softly took the present out of Padfoot’s hands.

He glanced at his boyfriend and when he saw the expectant expression on his face, he finally opened the box.

Inside, he saw a delicate silver necklace. It had a tiny pendant in a shape of half a moon. Remus gasped slightly at it and, as delicately as he could, took the necklace out of the box.

“It’s amazing.” He said and Sirius smiled, his expression full of relief.

“It’s because, you know, first you’re a werewolf, so like, it’s killer cool.” He smiled at Remus, who chuckled at that. “Second, you are one half of a moon and I’m the other.” Sirius took his hair out of his face with a swift, confident move. “Oh and third…” He laughed nervously at that. “When I gave a necklace to Maggie, there was time that I thought that you just really wanted one for yourself and that’s why you looked jealous.” He explained and Remus laughed even louder for the last one.

He then put the necklace around his neck with ease and, once he had it on, he answered.

“I mean…” He shrugged and raised his eyebrows. “I kinda did.” He admitted and Sirius smiled so widely that Remus couldn’t be more happy, even if someone just gave him a million galleons.

He moved on a bed, closer to Sirius and hugged him firmly, on which the other Gryffindor hugged him back and leaned his head on Lupin’s shoulder. They stayed like that for a while, until finally Black pulled away once again and said.

“Okay.” He smiled at Remus with nothing but admiration. “Let’s continue in a moment, I need to pee.” He decided, getting off the bed and ignoring Remus, as he laughed loudly on how random that comment was.

“Good luck!” He wished him amused and Sirius only shook his head, getting to the bathroom and closing the door behind himself.

Remus shook his head and took a deep breath, laying back on the bed. He really couldn’t wish for a better day. If it was possible, he would stay there for eternity, ignore his classes and just be.

Spend time with Sirius, give him something in return, go on a feast in pyjamas and simply exist together.

He sighed again and just in that moment the door to the dormitory flew open and Maggie, with chocolates and a wide smile on her face, went inside.

“Oh, you're clothed, great.” She said loudly and Remus sat up on the bed, startled by that sudden entrance.

“Maggie?” He asked, surprised, and only then he remembered that she had every reason to be there. After all he and Sirius invited her over the other day to have a little come together in their dormitory.

Remus shook his head, absolutely shocked that he forgot.

He always remembered that kind of stuff. Must have been Sirius’s influence, really.

“Oh, you didn’t remember?” Guessed Maggie, throwing the chocolates on the bed and then throwing herself there as well.

She fell on the mattress with a loud groan and landed directly in Sirius’s blanket. She smiled at that, took the mentioned blanket and covered herself with it, sitting more comfortably.

“Well…” Remus laughed under his breath, observing Maggie as she unpacked the chocolates and threw one of them into her mouth, immediately. “...kinda.” He admitted and just then White glanced at him more closely.

“Oh, Sirius gave you the necklace.” She nodded her head, proudly. “Thought he was never gonna do that.” She admitted and Remus snorted at that. “I still don’t get why he chose the moon though.” She shrugged. “I think that something like, I dunno, a book would be more accurate. Or even a heart.” She shook her head and took another chocolate.

Meanwhile, Remus felt a soft heat in his heart. Sirius could be so discreet if he wanted. He didn’t say anything to Maggie about Lupin being a werewolf, even though he trusted her completely.

Remus also trusted her, but it just… he never assumed someone would like him enough to be that big of a guard of one's secret.

But Sirius was and Remus could never wish for a better boyfriend.

And for a better soulmate.

“Yeah well, I like it.” He decided finally and Maggie just shrugged at it, chewing on the chocolate.

“Cool, I suppose.” She admitted, when she swallowed what she had in her mouth. “Kinglsey also writes weird stuff to me, did I tell you?” She asked and Remus frowned.

He didn’t believe Maggie told him anything about Kingsley. He only ever knew some things about her and that guy from Sirius, but she never really talked to him directly.

They never had an occasion and besides, Lupin never liked Maggie too much and she didn’t seem to like him.

But now she seemed different and Remus maybe didn’t have too much sympathy towards her, but he also didn’t dislike her like before.

Perhaps because she wasn’t with Srius anymore. Well yeah, that would make sense, actually.

“No.” Answered Remus and Maggie took another chocolate, chewed it, and swallowed before starting.

“Well, assuming that you know the story so far-”

“I do” Admitted Lupin.

“-I’ll just tell you what happened recently.” She decided, kind of ignoring Lupin’s comment. “So, I wrote back to him, I wrote about two things I like. I said boys and not too many teachers at Hogwarts.” She said. “I didn’t think that Kingsley would like the way I put it, he seemed like a really collected type.” She shrugged. “But guess what?” She asked and when Remus didn’t answer, or more like, didn't get to answer, she responded herself. “He said that the only teacher he really liked was McGonagall and Flitwick and that he loved the school but they were killing him here.” She sighed. “And then he also told me that he regrets that we didn’t actually meet at Hogwarts, so that we could party together.” She smiled.

“That’s great.” Lupin stated, realising full well that Maggie probably didn’t listen to him anyway.

“So I rewrote that I would like that as well and that someday we should talk about things that happened in Hogwarts and, oh I also mentioned you guys.” She said swiftly, taking another chocolate. “Told him how cute you were and stuff. And about that, you know the whole situation, no details and names, and asked him for advice.” She admitted. “He looks like a type who would know what to do.”

Lupin nodded on that. He didn’t know Kinglsey at all, but as far as he was concerned, he probably did look like that type indeed. Besides it’s not like Maggie put much attention to Moony.

“I also told him about how Leila probably knows Virginia.” She frowned. “That was in a context of how I don’t like Virginia.” She explained and Remus nodded, finally deciding to say something less vague.

“I suppose it didn’t really matter in the end though.” He decided and only then Maggie finally turned more attention at him. “I mean… you know maybe Virginia is a gossip girl and maybe Leila is as well, but a lot of people were talking about the ‘situation’ anyway.” He said and Maggie shrugged.

She didn’t seem to agree with him too much, but she also didn’t seem like she wanted to argue about that, so she just said.

“Maybe if me and Sirius didn’t do that big of a scene from our break up it would be better.” She shrugged. “But then I don’t know if there's a scenario in which it would be better.” She decided and quickly explained. “I mean, you and Sirius are together and Black would have to tell his parents in the end anyway, and besides…” But just then the door to the bathroom opened and Sirius came out.

“I heard that you’re talking about me, back off, White.” He said, his tone mocking but amused.

Remus smiled at him slightly, but just then Sirius’s smile became more mischievous than soft and Lupin immediately guessed what his boyfriend was going to do.

Not that he was able to stop him anymore.

“Look out!” Shouted Sirius loudly and as Remus and Maggie moved away, Black made a run towards the bed and jumped onto it just like Maggie did before, but with a much bigger impetus.

He landed at the bed with a face in the chocolates, and when he straightened himself up, the box was laying upside down and the sweets were laying all around the bed.

“Wow.” Commented Maggie simply and then added, her tone mocking. “If you didn’t want to eat them you could have just told me to take them back.” She said. “They wouldn’t have waisted.” She told him and Sirius only shrugged, taking a chocolate out of his bedding.

“Whatever.” He decided and ate the sweet, or more precisely almost swallowed it, on what Lupin frowned. “Anyway, where were we?” He asked and Maggie got to explaining everything she told Remus once again.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Awww, They’re just so awesome together, next chapter expect maggie x kingsley development!


	27. Chapter 27

_ Dear Maggie,  _

_ I read the fragment about your friend’s situation a few times and I have to admit that I do not know what is there to do. Perhaps not much, unless one of you can travel through time. _

_ What you can do is try to support your friend emotionally and hope that his parents will accept him, after all. I would like to be able to help you further, but I'm afraid I can't. I never really had a similar problem, for I’m as straight and boring as you could imagine.  _

_ When I was in Hogwarts the most interesting person I knew was my friend Jenna. I actually mistaken you for her, when we met at the bar. She was from Gryffindor, on the contrary to all my other friends, who were from Ravenclaw. And she did some pretty crazy stuff, such as underage drinking, smoking, and making out with boys in the closets. Or girls, I’m pretty sure I once saw her with my other acquistance, Olivia. _

_ Anyway, she was my person to talk about when the conversation wasn’t going as good as I’d like it to go. All her stories were just really interesting and always started some sort of controversy. _

_ For example one time she and Olivia managed to sneak out and go to Hogsmeade at night, and in there, they went to Three Broomsticks Inn. The only problem was that there was that guy, Leighton, who came to Jenna, when Olivia went to get the drinks, and tried to get her to go to his place and ‘play with his wand’, if you know what he meant. Truly disgusting. I feel uncomfortable every time I think about it and yet it is always a topic just interesting enough to keep up a conversation. _

_ Not that I need that now, especially that we don’t really talk, but write.  _

_ Anyway, about feeling uncomfortable. It actually reminded me about that girl who you described. I realise that there must be a reason why you don’t like her so much, but I’m really rather curious what this is? Because, forgive me, as for now it seems like she really just tries to be nice to you, in a weird way, but still. So could you explain what is it about her that you dislike so much?  _

_ Besides that I’m curious how is it at Hogwarts? Is everything going alright? My life is pretty boring as for now, just constant meetings, writing letters to delegates and trying to figure out information about some refugees. Nothing out of ordinary, so I will be happy for some news from you, if something especially curious happened. _

_ Best Regards,  _

_ Kingsley. _

***

_ Dear Kingsley, _

_ I hope it won’t make you feel uncomfortable, but I do think I’m similar to Jenna not only because of how I look. I also had a doubtful pleasure to meet Leighton. And Chad, and Steve. But I liked Steve, and Chad wasn’t that bad either, they just drank a bit too much. Anyway, I’m curious - did Jenna also make a lot of dick jokes? Cause I make a hell tone of dick jokes. _

_ You probably didn’t want to know that, but if we ever met face to face again, I probably would find it hard not to make one, so I suppose it’s better if you know how I am beforehand. _

_ As for what is happening at Hogwarts, I have to admit it’s not much. The teachers get crazier and crazier about the NEWTs every day. They give us a lot of homework that I have no time to do, and generally act like the day had thirty six hours at least. The guy I told you about is getting more and more nervous every day and his boyfriend is helping him as well as he can. I am also trying but I’m not very good at that. I was good at helping him to avoid facing the reality, which probably doesn’t make me a very good friend, but I tried. Like really hard, I actually was on the verge of pretending that I have cancer for him.  _

_ I didn’t want to describe it to you, for multiple reasons, but I suppose now, that I wrote about dick jokes, I can as well mention that. _

_ Until a few weeks ago me and the guy I told you about had a deal in which I was pretending to be his girlfriend so that he could keep a ‘straight profile’ and be secretly in love with his current boyfriend. It didn’t go as well as planned, but I did my best to keep that a secret, while also dating that one random guy. Well not dating, more like cheating, not-cheating on the guy that I told you about with him. A long and complicated story that I may tell you about one day, but it’s way too long as for a letter. Anyway, that’s how I ended up alone in the Three Broomsticks Inn the day we’ve met, so I suppose it wasn’t that bad of a deal after all. _

_ As for Virginia she used to be my friend in first and second year, but then we both grew up and just stopped getting along. Besides that, a few things happened along the way that made me dislike her specifically. Oh and she’s also a pussy. _

_ If there’s nothing interesting going on in your life right now then why don’t you tell me more about your friends? Or maybe your years in Hogwarts? Or both perhaps. You could also add a list of tips on how to pass NEWTs. _

_ Don’t die out of boredom,  _

_ Maggie _

***

_ Dear Maggie, _

_ I didn’t think that you are a person who makes dick jokes and no, Jenna did not make them. However I’m curious, do you also make ass jokes? You just have to tell me, it’s a matter of life and death. _

_ On a more serious note, I’m truly shocked how far you went for a person. You had to know that you won’t be able to ever be with the guy you told me about and yet you still pretended to be his girlfriend for how long? I do not know, but it sounded like it could last quite a while. I don’t think I could ever be able to do that out of my own, free will. It just seems like a lot. _

_ Besides that, about passing NEWTs and Hogwarts: _

_ I am not good at giving tips. I was a sworn Ravenclaw and I simply learned as much as I could. That was the whole secret. Some of my housemates were just that smart and the only person I was really friends with from outside my house was Jenna, but she didn’t need high results on NEWTs. See, she decided to become a muggle therapist, which is truly interesting. I didn’t think it was a good idea at the time, but now she’s rocking it. In fact I didn’t meet her for quite a while, but some of my friends still talk to her so I heard a few things. _

_ As for what I did at Hogwarts it isn’t too interesting either. Besides a few anecdotes I was mostly sitting and learning. _

_ However, what may or may not surprise you, I really liked organizing parties. Me and my friends made a lot of them in our own common room. _

_ The other Ravenclaws hated us for it, but everyone else loved us. Specifically the Gryffindors, but also the Slytherins and Hufflepuffs. Even younger students came sometimes, so I’m curious whether you had a pleasure to attend one of our parties. From what I know about you until now, I wouldn’t be surprised.  _

_ I miss partying now. Even though lately I was assigned to take care of a case of an especially interesting refugee. I cannot give you his full name or any closer details, but I will say that it’s a person I just might write a book about. _

_ Or well, maybe not, but only because I cannot write. Can you write? Maybe in a few years I could tell you his story and you could document it. That would be interesting. _

_ Lastly, I wanted to ask you whether you’d be willing to tell me some more about Virginia. She still seems like a person who doesn’t deserve being called a ‘pussy’, so what were the things that made you dislike her so much? Don’t answer unless you want to, but I’m truly curious. _

_ Sincerely, _

_ Kingsley _

***

_ My dearest Kingsley, _

_ I don’t understand why the fact whether I make ass jokes could ever matter to you. I read the part about a few times, searching for answers to my question but I still didn’t find it. Care to explain? _

_ And, as for my answer, I do not usually make ass jokes, but I believe that I could make one or two in my life. Wouldn’t be surprised if I did, really. _

_ Getting to more interesting topics, I am truly shocked that you organised parties. I love them and I think I was on one or two organised by you. No more, because when you finished Hogwarts I finished my third year, but I remember distinctly that I couldn’t guess the damned riddle on the entrance to your dormitory. Seriously, I do believe that you must be one of the smartest people I know, especially looking also at your career achievements. _

_ I wouldn’t be surprised if you became a President or the Ministry of Magic one day. Depending which country you settle down in. _

_ Oh, and one more word about partying. If you will care to visit me I’ll make sure to make a huge party in your honour. _

_ Anyway, answering your question about Virginia. She does indeed deserve being called a pussy. The stories I have about her aren’t maybe shocking, but living through them wasn’t that easy and nice.  _

_ I met Virginia in the Hogwarts Express and the two of us were sorted into the same house. At first we liked each other, but as we got older we started to become interested in quite different things. She was a ‘I’ll say whatever to make people like me’ kinda girl. And also ‘let’s sit in the library and pretend to be learning to then copy someone’s homework’ kinda girl. And I was a ‘fuck it all’ kinda girl. And also ‘date em all’ kinda girl. And so, we started to fight. She got mad at me that I didn’t spend enough time with her. I got mad at her because she always said what she thought a person she admires the most in the room may think. Didn't matter what she herself thought. Besides, the person who she admired most was never me, so it was even worse. So I started to drift away and try to find myself new friends. But she just couldn’t take it and everytime I became closer to someone else, she tried to make me only ever meet with her and when I started to decline her friendship, she started to talk behind my back. Like a lot. So I confronted her about it, after one of my real friends told me what she was saying, but she denied everything. The only thing being that I didn’t trust her anymore. That was on, I think, fourth year and then, after one big fight we had, we stopped talking to each other. We started to talk again, at Christmas, fifth year, when she gave me a present, but I knew everything she said was fake, so I only ever reacted with malicious comments for whatever she said. I thought she was going to let go, sooner or later, but she still didn’t so I suppose the only thing that’s gonna save me from her is the end of school. _

_ I hope you never had a fake friend, _

_ Maggie _

***

_ My dearest Maggie, _

_ I didn’t know that’s how the situation with Virginia was, cause if I knew I wouldn’t have pressed you so much to tell me about her. I believe now that she’s indeed, a pussy, and I honestly respect you even more for how you stand her. _

_ I don’t think I would be able to. I never had a fake friend, I only ever had ‘I don’t have time for you, I have to learn’ friend, but that’s uncomparable. I really respect you for what you stand and I honestly never thought that a Hufflepuff could be as brave and relentless as you are. _

_ I suppose I shouldn’t have judged you because of what house you’re in, but I just always thought Hufflepuffs were those nice, loyal, but rather weak and goofy people. That’s how I thought you were as well, but I suppose I shouldn’t have. You seem like a killer cool person.  _

_ As for the ass joke I’d rather not tell yet. I swear I will explain why I asked you one day, but I don’t feel quite ready for it just yet. _

_ I am happy that you attended at least a few of the parties that I had a pleasure to organize. I hope that you enjoyed them and that someone finally let you in, on that occasion when you had to solve a riddle to get inside of my common room. I hope that when I come back to Great Britain I will have an occasion to meet you and go on a party with you. That would be overwhelmingly nice. _

_ I currently have a ton of work here and I hope that you are doing fine at Hogwarts. I’m curious, how is the guy you told me about doing? Had his parents rewrote yet? And how is it going for you in making him feel better? And generally, especially if it comes to the pussy, if you know who I mean. _

_ Stay well, _

_ Kingsley _

***

_ My dearest Kingsley, _

_ The guy I told you about is doing fine and I managed to cheer him up a little by inviting him for an illegal walk around Hogsmeade. We even did a one, ‘crazy’ thing and drank a bit of Fire Whiskey. Not that it’s really illegal anymore, I turned seventeen last week, but that’s not important. It’s cooler if you think that it was illegal. About the guy I told you about, he still didn’t get the letter from his parents and I think he’s going to go mad if he waits a day or two longer.  _

_ It’s funny to think that you thought I was goofy and nice, when we met. Especially when I almost talked Madame Rosementa into buying me a Fire Whisky a few moments before you bumped into me. She told me I didn’t want to end up like Steve though and gave me a Butterbeer on the house.  _

_ Anyway, Hogwarts is fine, just like I am. I was kind of getting into all that politics lately. You interested me with this refugee thing and I wanted to find out a bit more about it. I started to read a Daily Prophet and a few other magazines and honestly, I deeply regret that.  _

_ If you think I’m brave, you must be some sort of fearless hero to be able to be into politics. For me reading about You Know Who, actually keeping track of what was happening and of how incompetent our Ministry is, was simply too much. I couldn’t decide whether I wanted to smash someone from the Ministry in the head or maybe someone from the Death Eaters. Really they’re worth each other. It made me think, from one side, that I’m happy that you’re abroad. At least that keeps you safe. But from the other, I regretted that you’re not here. You seem like a person who could lead that whole brothel somewhere. If there’s anyone who could do that, cause they don’t seem to listen even to Dumbledore.  _

_ Yours truly, _

_ Maggie _

***

_ My dearest Maggie, _

_ I hope that guy you told me about will get an answer soon enough and that it will be positive. I admire that you are still by his side. And I did not think you would be so ‘crazy’ to go and sneak out of Hogwarts to drink Fire Whisky. Maybe I should have known after everything else you wrote me about, but I suppose I’m still a little bit under the ‘Hufflepuffs are pure’ impression. Changing the topic, I don’t like to think too much about the Ministry of Magic. It’s indeed incompetent and I fear they may destroy themselves before You Know Who gets to destroy them. I’m also happy that I’m in the US and I only fear that something may happen to you. I hope that you’ll stay safe. I even dare to ask you to stop going illegally to Hogsmeade, for your own safety, though I know that you probably will do what you want anyway. Which is totally fine, I wouldn't wish for you to change, I just want you to be safe.  _

_ Anyway, changing the topic. About what you mentioned the Ministry does. When I was working there, all my requests were hardly ever listened to. I’m afraid I am too young to make anyone actually listen to them. And I don’t really have too much experience in anything. Except that it’s hard to have any experience if they don’t let you actually do any sensible work and, in fear of their own position being taken away, punish you if you do anything too ambitious. That’s why I wouldn’t really like to come back home. Well, there’s one reason I could do that for, but… well. _

_ Yours sincerely, _

_ Kingsley. _

***

_ My dearest Kingsley, _

_ I may actually listen to your request, especially that when I was in Hogsmeade there was another creep bothering me. He said he was Greg and that he really would like to take me out on a date. Doesn’t matter that he was like fifty. _

_ I hate men. Except you, I don’t hate you.  _

_ Well, I also don’t hate the guy I told you about. Or maybe I do, but in a friendly way. _

_ But all of my exes were just awful. Besides the guy I told you about, except that it's hard to call him my ex. Or maybe not? _

_ I don’t know, but all of my exes, besides the guy I told you about, were awful. Take Avery, for instance, a great kisser but I would rather eat my own feet than ever be in a serious relationship with him. _

_ Another example, Stu. He seemed to be the most basic and normal guy but guess what? A day after I finally told him that I’d be his girlfriend I came on him kissing another girl. _

_ There was also Mark, he was decent, yes. But oh Merlin, was he also boring. I don’t think I ever met a more boring guy. For all he cared I could be a cardboard cutout and he wouldn’t see a difference. It was kind of sad, breaking up with him, cause I could hardly imagine how he was going to meet another girl.  _

_ There were a lot of others, one worse than the other. Perhaps it would be better if they could hope that they could be my soulmate, but I put the case pretty clear every time. I told them I didn’t have a soulmate, so maybe that was a reason they didn’t care? I’m not sure, but anyway, it’s not the case now. I hope you never did anything like that to a girl, cause no matter what any of them told you, it feels awful every single time. _

_ Oh, and one more thing. What’s the reason you would care to come back home? _

_ Awaitingly, _

_ Maggie. _

***

_ My dearest Maggie,  _

_ I meant that I would only ever come back home for someone. I’m curious how you would react if I actually did. Would you like to meet me again? _

_ As for relationships I actually never was in any. Before everyone got their soulmates marks I thought that I would start dating once I got one. And when I realised that I didn’t have a soulmate mark I decided that it was better if I didn’t mess with anyone. Maybe I just wasn’t meant to be in a relationship.  _

_ I don’t regret that, especially not now that I finally acquired a soulmate mark. And that you told me about your experiences. I am actually impressed that you told your potential boyfriends that you didn’t have a soulmate. That seems bold of you, but then again I suppose I still have a lot to learn about you. _

_ And I would really like to do so, if you’re willing to as well. I don’t even care about what I’d have to face in case of my coming back home. As long as I’d be able to learn more about you I could even work as a janitor in Hogwarts. Though that probably wouldn’t be a good idea, because you already have a janitor and besides you finish Hogwarts in a few months. _

_ Maybe then you could come to me? You would be safe from You Know Who and, as much as I have a lot to say about American government, they at least don’t have a criminal on the loose that they don’t know how to deal with. _

_ Yours sincerely, _

_ Kingsley. _

***

_ My dearest Kingsley, _

_ I would love for you to come and to be a janitor for me, though I don’t know how you would manage to do that, having so much work. I would love that though and it seems like something I am going to keep thinking about until I get another letter from you. _

_ I also feel now that going to the US wouldn’t be so bad, not if I got to meet you face to face again. I guess you would be able to get me a job, huh? I think that would be an interesting experience. _

_ Anyway, the teachers are making me feel like I was drowning with homework. Like NEWTs aren’t even that close, come on. I wish I had someone like the guy I told you about does. He and his boyfriend are inseparable lately and they seem so in shape despite everything. I wish I could feel what they do someday. Now at least I can have a hope for that. A quite big hope actually. It gets bigger every time I get a letter from you.  _

_ Anyway, I can’t wait for Christmas. Do you have any plans? Cause I’m not sure yet. _

_ Rewrite soon, _

_ Maggie. _

  
  


***

_ My dearest,  _

_ Maggie, I hope that I’ll be able to come home for Christmas. I wish to meet with my family, but I also wish to meet with you. I almost don’t remember your face, actually. We only met once and I didn’t think there was a point in remembering how you looked. Now I see I was mistaken. But perhaps we could spend some more time together in the closest future. I’m leaving the US soon and will stay with my parents. I don’t have any work for now, because I made sure to do the most important things ahead and the rest may wait. It was especially so that I could have a lot of free time when I came to Great Britain. See, most of my friends are here and now that you are here I’d like to have as much time for everyone as possible. _

_ Though I would be willing to spend it with only one person if I was given a chance. _

_ Love,  _

_ Kingsley _

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Oh, the comma after dearest…  
> And well, I hope you liked that little epistolary chapter.


	28. Chapter 28

Sirius was sitting in the Great Hall and looking at Maggie as she finished reading her letter. She was sitting with him and Remus that day and he wished that he would be able to be happy and excited for her.

But he couldn't. He sighed deeply, holding an expensive envelope in his hands.

He finally got the letter from home, but looking at Maggie he just wished that it came another time, because from one side he wanted to find out what Shackelbot wrote her, and from the other he did not want to find out what his mother wrote him.

But he had to open the letter and he had to read it. He waited long enough for that and wasn't even sure what to expect. At this point that huge delay could mean anything.

Sirius felt as Remus found his hand under the table and squeezed it gently.

"I can read it for you, if you like." He proposed, his voice quiet.

Sirius hesitated. From one side he wasn't sure whether he wanted Remus to know what his mother wrote, but from the other he didn't know how to make himself read the letter.

So he slowly nodded and answered.

"If you could." He said, trying to ignore James's stare from a few seats away. He knew what was happening, but he was preoccupied with Lily, and Sirius knew that this gaze meant 'Imma ask you what happened later'.

And he wasn't sure if he was able to face any of that.

Especially when he turned around and saw Maggie's anxious expression as well, and he felt both sorry for destroying her moment, and bad because of all the attention on him.

"Sirius?" Asked Remus gently, reaching for the letter. "Are you okay?" He asked and Black nodded his head slowly.

He gave the letter to Lupin and took a deep breath. 

"I'm okay." He admitted and felt as Maggie also caught his hand, the other one than Remus did. 

Sirius smiled at her weakly and looked down as Lupin started to read quietly.

"Dear son." He started, his voice nervous. "Me and your father are sincerely sorry for the delay in answering your letter, however Regulus's owl had an accident on the way home and his letter got here barely today." He took a deep breath and visibly skipped a few lines of unnecessary text describing the details of the accident. "As for it's essence-" Lupin squeezed Sirius's hand. "-I am rather surprised that you are homosexual." He read and Padfoot felt his stomach turning upside down. "However." Lupin continued, his voice suddenly more hopeful, and Black glanced up at him. "I do not blame you for not telling me and I am happy to know more about you. I've heard that you have a boyfriend and it would be my greatest pleasure to get to know him." Remus took a sharp, deep breath. He skipped a few lines ahead again, probably skipping the unimportant stuff and continued. "About that. Do you plan to come home for Chtistmas this year? It would be my pleasure if you did. Best Regards, Mother." Remus finally finished, but what was in the letter left Sirius unable to speak for a few moments.

He always was sure that his parents were the most conservative people in the universe. He always thought his mother had only one image for him and that it did not include being gay.

He thought that there was only so much that could be out of the perfect frame of him that his mother had in her head. He thought that he crossed the line when he was sorted to Gryffindor. 

But apparently he misjudged his mother after all. Perhaps she was able to accept more than he thought. 

And despite the fact that he knew tolerance was the bare minimum someone could show you it was still a positive shock to him.

Besides, she wanted to meet Remus! And she asked Sirius to come home for Christmas!

Ever since Christmas in fourth year, when he told her that he hated Christmas at home and that he never was going to spend them there again, she never proposed that. Not until now.

Sirius could feel a single tear streaming down his face and he quickly wiped it off with a swift move.

"I'm just…" He stuttered out and then he suddenly felt Remus's arms pulling him closer to his boyfriend. 

Sirius let go of Maggie's hand to also hug Moony and feel the comfort and heat of his body.

For a few lone moments nothing more than the two of them seemed to exist. Sirius stopped to hear the sounds of the Great Hall and stopped to imagine everyone looking at them.

He just was, existed.

Until Remus spoke softly, right into his ear.

"Are you okay?" He repeated his question from before and only then Sirius finally let go of Moony and pulled away.

Once he did that, he discovered that Maggie was smiling at the two of them and James was looking at him in a meaningful way from his seat.

"Yes." Answered finally Sirius, his voice confident, but still moved. "I just… didn't expect that." He swallowed. "At all."

Remus nodded his head with understanding and that was when Maggie spoke as well.

"So… will you go?" She asked gently and Sirius frowned, not understanding what she meant at the beginning.

Only after a few seconds he sighed, finally realising that she was talking about Christmas at home and he shrugged.

"I…" He shook his head. "I have no idea." He shrugged again. "I thought that I was going to stay in Hogwarts, but I don't think it would be good to refuse now." He said, and Remus found his hand again.

"You don't have to do that now." He reassured him. "You can wonder at least until the end of the day, right?" He said and Sirius slowly nodded.

It was Tuesday, one of the last days before the Christmas break, that started on Friday. Most of the students left Hogwarts on the Saturday morning, some on Sunday morning. 

That meant that if Sirius wanted his parents to get the answer before the weekend, he probably had time only until the end of the day.

He sighed and glanced at Remus, suddenly realising something. 

"Hey." He said and Lupin raised his eyebrows, in a 'what's that?' gesture. "Maybe you would like… to go with me?" He asked and Remus frowned.

For a moment he was silent, suspiciously avoiding Sirius's gaze, and only after a moment he spoke.

"I uhm…" He smiled awkwardly. "I would love to, I really would but it's kind of a last minute thing and you know… I promised my family that I'll be there." He admitted awkwardly and Sirius sighed deeply.

Of course he did. Black should have known that. After all, most of the families weren't as dysfunctional as his was.

"Oh." Sirius scratched the back of his head, kind of ashamed. "Sorry, I just thought… you know cause my mother wanted to meet you and I could use some support." He took a deep breath, but Remus only caressed his hand.

"That's fine." He smiled slightly. "You're nervous and it's normal. Plus I could visit you one day." He suggested and Sirius raised his eyebrows.

He didn't think any of his friends - or girlfriends - ever visited his house. It was of course more his decision than anything else. However the perspective of Remus being there seemed… almost like a declaration of something.

"That would be great." Sirius smiled back at Remus and gently squeezed his hand.

"Merlin, you two are disgusting." Commented Maggie and Sirius only rolled her eyes on that, feeling that he slowly is getting back in shape. 

"Are we?" He mocked her. "I'm curious what Shackelbottle wrote in that letter to you." He raised his eyebrows, on which Maggie squinted her eyes on him.

"You know what his name is, don't play dumb." She said and then made an odd, fake laughter. "Oh wait, I forgot that you don't have to play dumb." She decided and the voice from ahead of Sirius's head finished.

"Oh, yeah, cause he is dumb." James poked Sirius on the shoulder and when Black looked up, he saw that he was standing next to Evans and holding her hand.

"You're no better." Retorted Sirius, and hearing as Remus laughed, he knew that he succeeded. 

"Yeah, well at least my soulmate is smart." James mocked Sirius, on which both Black and Remus gasped loudly, and Maggie laughed.

"Aww." Said Lily, her voice halfly sarcastic, halfly actually charmed.

"How dare you?" Asked Sirius and James only shrugged. A moment later though, he suddenly became more serious and asked.

"Your parents are cool though?" He wanted to know, his expression suddenly really nervous.

Sirius frowned, having already assumed that James had to know somehow, after how he acted. But he only shrugged and answered.

"Yeah, surprisingly enough they are." He declared on which James sighed out with relief.

"Uff." He took a deep breath. "Good, cause otherwise it would have been awkward." He laughed and Evans poked him with a disapproved gaze.

Sirius glanced at his friends with a smile and then he gazed back at Remus, who was looking softly at him.

"We should go." Decided Moony slowly and Sirius rolled his eyes. He knew that they had to go but dang it, why Herbology again.

He sometimes wondered why he even signed up for this class. Like seriously he hated plants, what made him decide that it would be a good idea?

"Yeah, we should." Admitted Lily responsibly, finishing playing around with James. 

Sirius got up unwillingly, along with Remus and he could see that Maggie, hiding her letter into her bag, also went after them.

So the whole five started to make their way down the corridors in the direction of the greenhouse.

They were talking, laughing and Sirius didn't feel so light ever since he got news from Regulus about what he wrote to their parents.

Right then he even was willing to actually consider going home for Christmas.

After all, as far as he was concerned, everyone else was going as well.

He wasn't sure about Peter, cause he was rarely around them lately. He spent most of the time with Leila, and besides it's not like Sirius usually knew whether Pettigrew was staying or going. 

He also wasn't certain about Maggie, but that was only because she wasn't certain herself, he wasn't sure why.

Sirius felt a twinge of guilt, realising that he probably should have asked her more about how was going with her life. 

After all she helped him a lot and well… he tried to help her as well. He just was too preoccupied with his own worries lately and so…

"Kingsley?!" Shouted suddenly Maggie and only then Sirius looked around, interrupted in the middle of the thought.

It turned out that the five of them were already almost at the entrance of the castle and right there stood a dark-skinned, young guy dressed officially.

"So that's Shackebele?" Asked James loudly, confused, for what he got smacked in the shoulder by Remus, who was standing not far away.

"It's Shackelbolt, actually." Corrected him awkwardly Kingsley and Sirius shook his head.

He had to admit that the guy was kind of handsome. Not his type, not with those clothes and the Ravenclaw attitude.

Which he probably wouldn't have seen if not for the fact that he knew that Shackelbolt used to be in Ravenclaw, but whatever.

"What are you doing here?" Asked Maggie confused and Kingsley laughed, even more awkwardly than a moment before.

"Oh, I… didn't you get my letter?" He asked and Maggie shook her head, getting closer to him and leaving her friends behind her back.

"I did, it's right here-" She started, but before she got to finish, James shouted.

"She was so red, when she was reading it that I could barely say which one was her and which one was a tomato!" He screamed and Maggie shot a glare at him.

Sirius frowned, suddenly realising that now could be the best moment to finally get useful as Maggie's friend. 

So he let go of Remus's hand and threw him a meaningful glance, which Moony understood immediately. 

"We should go." Said Sirius to James, who wanted to protest, but when Evans glared at him, he realised that it was a game worth nothing and compiled unwillingly.

"We'll leave you to it." Remus winked at Maggie and Sirius made finger guns towards her, as she smiled at the two of them thankfully.

And so, the four of them went to the side of the greenhouse, leaving Maggie alone to talk to Kingsley.

Sirius smiled widely to himself, happy not only that he at least started to repay his little debt towards Maggie, but also not so mad about going to Herbology, probably for the first time in his life.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hmm, James is a little bit of a dick here, but well… KINGSLEY SHACKELBOLT JUST CAME BACK HOOOME!


	29. Chapter 29

"You look like you came here as a quality inspector." Commented Maggie awkwardly, when she and Kingsley were finally left alone and stayed in silence for a few seconds too long.

Shackelbolt laughed nervously, trying to look less official and failing miserably. He seemed like he was never made to be young, like he was a forty years old man in a body of a twenty years old.

Not that it stopped him from somehow looking shy and overwhelmed at the same time.

"Yeah… well, I am going to try and check the quality of my personal charm." He said and when Maggie frowned at him, surprised, he added immediately. "Sorry… uh. Sorry. I didn't mean to be rude." He shook his head, looking away from White. "I am way better at writing letters." He sighed and Maggie just laughed under her breath.

"You seem more uncomfortable by what you said than I do." Commented the Hufflepuff and Kingsley scratched the back of his head. "Anyway, I didn't think you'd be here like… now." She said and Shackelbolt only then glanced at her again.

"Oh, you see…" He swallowed. "I wasn't supposed to be, but tomorrow my parents want to take me to our family on the other end of the country and I could teleport here later, but the problem is it’s probably going to be kind of draining.” He looked at his feet. “You know all those relatives asking questions you don’t have an answer for.” He took a deep breath. “And I really wanted to meet you before you went away for a Christmas break.” 

Maggie frowned, surprised at how much effort Kingsley seemed to be doing just to meet with her. Of course she also wanted to see him, spend some time together and she did write to him that she would even be willing to visit him in the US. But she just… she didn’t really think that any of this would actually happen.

Like, when she read Kingsley’s latest letter she thought that he maybe would come visit her in some time. Or suggest the specific time they could meet in his next letter or…

But he did write ‘love’ at the end of the letter.

He did put the comma after ‘dearest’. If that wasn’t just a game, and Kingsley being there now meant that it probably wasn’t, then it only made sense for him to make a lot of effort to see her.

“So.” Maggie smiled finally, nodding her head with understanding. “I promised you a party if you showed up.” She declared and Kingsley’s eyes shined up with excitement.

“Really?” He asked hopefully and Maggie nodded her head edgerly. “I… when did you get to organise a party?” He asked and White laughed on that.

“Oh, I didn’t but we could go to Hogsmeade together.” She proposed. “I mean, I’m pretty sure there’s a party today at the Hog’s Head.” She said and when Kingsley frowned at that, she rolled her eyes and added, teasingly. “What, feeling too old to party, Mr quality inspector?” She asked him and Shackelbolt laughed nervously.

“Oh no… it’s just that…” He glanced at Maggie to make sure that she wasn’t too serious and once he did, he explained. “Well… the last time I was there-”

“Uuu, story time.” Maggie interrupted him, quickly looking around. Only then she suddenly realised that she wasn’t even sure whether Kingsley was supposed to be there.

First, he didn't look like a student. Second, even if Dumbledore wouldn’t throw him out, he probably wouldn’t be very supportive of people who are not students or teachers going around Hogwarts. And third, Maggie really didn’t want to explain to anyone who was Kingsley and what was he doing there.

Especially that she wasn’t exactly sure of that either.

“Yes.” Kingsley nodded, answering what she said. “Well, when I went there, it was in seventh year and I-”

“Sorry.” Maggie interrupted him, smiling apologetically in his direction. “It’s just that… I should be on the lesson right now, so I’d rather remain unnoticed and besides I really think you should go and change.” She gestured at his official clothing. “You know, to melt with the crowd.” She explained.

Kingsley nodded his head quickly and said, his voice suddenly even less confident.

“Oh no, am I interrupting you with the lessons?” He asked, almost panicked. “Merlin, I’m sorry I didn’t mean to-”

“It’s fine.” Maggie interrupted him again and then frowned at herself. “I’m sorry, I did it again.” She said and Kingsley quickly shook his head.

“No, no it’s fine, I shouldn’t even be here.” He sighed, but all that White did was poke him slightly, as she slowly moved in the side of one of the corridors.

“Yes, you should.” She reassured him. “Well, maybe not here, but we can go to my dormitory.”She proposed. “I’ll give you something to change into and then we’ll figure out what to do next.” She suggested and when she started going, making Shackelbolt follow her, he said, his voice still nervous.

“But are you sure it’s not a problem?” He asked, trying to keep up with her, on which Maggie slowed down a little bit. “I can go away.” He suggested, but she only shook her head.

She was already late for her first class and besides, it didn’t matter. If Kingsley was already here then she could stand to lose Herbology, some Potions, Charms and Transfiguration.

Not that anything important was going to happen there, anyway. It was right before Christmas and even the teachers were too tired to really care anymore. And Maggie didn’t care either, especially that she wasn’t sure when she would be able to see Kingsley again or if she ever would be able to see him again.

And she didn’t acquire a soulmate for their story to end badly, so she wasn’t going to let Kingsley go just because she couldn’t go for the lessons because of him.

“It’s not a problem at all.” Admitted Maggie, lightly. “It’s actually kind of a deliverance, really.” She said and when Kingsley nodded, but didn’t say anything else, she asked him, glancing at his side. “So, what happened in the Hog’s Head?” She wanted to know and Shackelbolt sighed deeply.

He was silent for a moment, watching Maggie as she looked around, making sure that they wouldn’t accidentally meet any teacher. Only when they turned to another corridor, he finally spoke.

“Well…” He sighed. “I… it’s kind of embarrassing, but we were partying and, huh.” He scratched the back of his head and when Maggie looked closer at him, she was almost sure that his cheeks went a tiny bit red. “Making it short, I accidentally started a fight.” He said and Maggie opened her mouth wide.

“You?” She asked, shocked. “How on earth?” She wanted to know, her voice loud and kind of amused. 

Kingsley quickly shook his head and started to explain nervously.

“Yes, well. You know that moment when everyone goes silent for some reason, and you just happen to be the only person in the room who’s still talking?” He asked, and when Maggie nodded, continued. “Well, I was that person and I said that I’d rather live on the South Pole than let Minister Eugenia Jenkins lead us through the war with You Know Who.” He sighed. “And it just so happened that a colleague of hers was there, and he went like ‘who said it’ and I didn’t want to admit anything, but my friend did.” He laughed awkwardly. “I mean he admitted that I said it and started to fight with the guy, at first just screaming at each other, then fistfighting. And uh, then when they were asked who started, they told them that it was me and now I, my friend and Eugenia Jenkins’ colleague are banned from there.” He finished and Maggie laughed loudly.

“I would have never guessed.” She patted his shoulder as she continued to laugh, not being able to believe her own ears. 

Of course the way Kingsley started a fight was hardly his fault and he probably would stop it if he could, but still. The image of Shacklebolt in the middle of a fistfight seemed to be the most amusing thing ever for Maggie.

“Ha ha ha.” Kingsley rolled his eyes as he and White stopped before her common room. “Very funny.” He commented, but his expression was soft and it was visible that he himself was on the verge of laughter.

“Why, indeed.” Said Maggie, her voice overly aristocratic, on which Kingsley only shook his head, probably not even knowing where that comment came from.

Maggie finally opened the door to her common room and the two of them went inside. They went through the corridor and found themselves in a nice, cozy place, with no living soul around.

“Wow.” Kingsley raised his eyebrows, observing the common room with approval. “I’ve never been here, it seems really nice.” He said and Maggie nodded her head.

She liked her common room, very much so. It was really domestic and welcoming. And besides, right then it was also Virginia-free, so it was even better than usually.

She came closer to the stairs leading her to her dormitory and hesitated. At first she just wanted to give Kingsley a piggy ride upstairs, just like she always did with Sirius.

But Kingsley wasn’t Sirius and it just didn’t seem… like something he would find funny. It also didn’t seem like something to do with someone you cared about in that way.

And Maggie kind of thought that he wouldn’t agree to use her like that anyway. She frowned, suddenly feeling something she never really even thought about before.

She frowned, only then releasing fully well that Kingsley wasn’t just another random boy. He came to meet her from the US and sure, he was coming home anyway, but it was still a lot of effort.

He told her he would stay in Great Britain for her, he cared for her missing the lessons, he was willing to go away, just to let her learn, even though he came to Hogwarts only to meet her.

Maggie shook her head. How did thoughts about piggy riding become an existential crisis?

“Let me grab a shirt for you.” She said finally and Kingsley nodded, getting to one of the couches. As Maggie started to get upstairs, he sat down carefully and looked up at her, smiling delicately.

Maggie smiled back, before getting to the dormitory and turning to her coffer. She went closer and opened it. Then she simply took a shirt with ‘FUCK’ written in capitals on it, that would make Kingsley’s complicated outfit look more casual and pants that, she was pretty sure, were once Sirius’s pants that he wore around the school. 

But well. He made the mistake of leaving them around her.

Maggie left her bag on the floor of her dormitory, took the clothes and made her way down the stairs, back to the common room. Once Kingsley noticed her, she threw the clothes at him, and he caught them, only a bit clumsily.

He straighten the shirt a little bit and after reading the big ‘FUCK’ he laughed under his breath and looked at Maggie with a teasing smile.

“Wow.” He commented and White shrugged, stopping next to him. “You do have a type, don’t you?” He asked and she answered, casually.

“Pretty sure that one is Stu’s shirt.” She said. “So, it’s pretty old, but I grabbed whatever was on top, cause I washed it recently” She commented and Kingsley sighed, but stood up and asked.

“So, where’s the bathroom?” He wanted to know and Maggie, after a few seconds of wonder, pointed him to the boys dormitory.

“You can use that one, no one’s in there anyway.” She said and Kingsley looked like he was hesitating for a moment. Finally though, he just nodded and quickly made his way to the direction that Maggie pointed.

He disappeared inside for a few moments, and when he came out of there, Maggie had to use all her will not to laugh at him.

The shirt was quite loose on him, but the word ‘FUCK’ written on it seemed so out of style for Kingsley that it almost looked like it wasn’t him, who was wearing it. Besides he left the turtleneck that he had on before, and it made it look even more hilarious. And the pants… they were way too tight and when Kingsley turned around to put his normal clothes on the couch, behind him, Maggie couldn’t stop but say loudly.

“Uuuh, you should shake that ass!” She shouted and that’s when Kingsley froze.

He was standing in the same position for a few overwhelmingly long seconds, during which Maggie frowned.

Has she done something wrong? Was it too straightforward for Kingsley? Maybe she should have remembered that it was him, not Sirius. Maybe she should have taken into account that he was a Ravenclaw.

Or maybe… she wasn’t sure, but then Kingsley finally turned around to face her and she discovered that his expression was… happy?

Maggie frowned even deeper. Why would he do any of this, it seemed way too strong a reaction as for an ass joke.

Wait. 

“Is it about the fact that you wanted me to tell an ass joke so bad?” She asked suddenly and Kingsley raised his eyebrows. “Is that some sort of kink?” She wanted to know and Shackelbolt quickly shook his head.

“No, Merlin no… I-'' He laughed awkwardly. “I am a living disaster, am I not?” He asked and Maggie shook her head.

He was everything but a disaster. Really, he seemed to be like one of the most put together people she knew. Sure he was kind of awkward, but he was only four years older than her and he already was an american ambassador goddamn it.

“No, I just don’t understand where the whole ass thing comes from.” She admitted carefully and Kingsley sighed. He was looking at Maggie for a few seconds, like he was considering something.

And only then, he finally slowly turned around and rolled the part of his turtleneck that was covering the back of his neck down.

Maggie didn’t understand what was that at once, not before she moved closer and noticed that what Kingsley was showing her was his soulmate mark.

She leaned in his side to read it and when she realised that his soulmate mark said ‘You should shake that ass’ she understood everything.

That made so much sense suddenly. Of course he would like to know whether she was making ass jokes and of course he wouldn’t want to tell her why he was asking.

Maggie gently put an arm on Kingsley’s shoulder, making him slowly turn around to face her again. 

He smiled awkwardly and as Maggie caressed his shoulder softly, he sighed.

“I hope I didn’t freak you out with this.” He said, his voice silent, and White only shook her head. 

“No, I…” She swallowed, hardly able to finish her sentence. Expressing what she felt never seemed so difficult, but at the same time it also never seemed so real. “I’m happy that you are my soulmate.” She stated and Kingsley slowly put his hand on her palm, that was still laying on his shoulder.

“Me too.” He almost whispered, not moving a bit. They stood like that for a longer moment, unsure of what to do. Unsure whether there was anything sensible to do.

Finally though, Maggie asked, her voice still silent, because it seemed almost improper to speak any louder in that moment.

“So…” She pursued her lips. “How about instead of a party we hit Madam Puddifoot's Tea Shop?” She asked and Kingsley’s gentle smile told her that he took it as a perfect idea.

“It’s a date.” He announced, and Maggie knew that however that date was going to go, however everything else was going to go, she was never going to forget that moment.

She was never going to forget Kingsley.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Aren't the two just adorable? Well, anyway, get yourself ready for the last chapter! This time it will be Remus's perspective...


	30. Chapter 30

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Finally, I've got to the end… I honestly didn't quite believe I would be able to, and I surely didn't believe that this story will do so well, but yeah… here you go, the last chapter.

Remus and Sirius were coming back from the owlery, both having sent their letters home. 

It was Wednesday evening and Christmas was almost there. The two of them were both happy about that, but from the other side also sad, because that meant they wouldn't see each other for a while.

And besides, when Remus was glancing at Sirius, he could clearly see that his boyfriend was nervous.

Probably because he agreed to come home for Christmas and he hasn't been home for Christmas since fourth year.

Remus did encourage him to do that, but he couldn't help but feel unsure about it himself. He was afraid that Sirius was going to come back depressed and even more conflicted with his parents than before.

And if he would, Moony would feel guilty for leading him to make that decision. But from the other side, maybe it was going to turn out okay, maybe Sirius's relationship with his parents was going to improve.

Remus wasn't sure, but he knew that he had to do his best in supporting Sirius, no matter what happened.

So, sticking to that thought, he decided that it was a high time to make Sirius stop thinking about whatever was worrying him, and said.

"Are you curious about how Maggie's date went?" He asked and Sirius looked at him, interrupted in the middle of the thought.

For a moment he looked like he was gathering his thoughts, before he finally spoke

"They probably ended up making out in some closet. I bet I could even show you which one." He decided, his tone slightly mocking, and Remus snorted.

"I don't think I want to know." He decided, but Sirius only rolled his eyes and caught Remus's hand in his, in a reassuring gesture.

"Oh, come on, I came out to Maggie in that closet." Said Black, his thoughts evidently already far away from whatever was bothering him before. 

Remus took that as his little, personal success, and snorted under his breath on the irony of the situation.

"Coming out in the closet?" He mocked him. "Sounds like a title of a bad, gay romance." He decided and Sirius laughed on that.

"Ha, I mean you're kind of right." Admitted Padfoot with a shrug. "I never really thought about it before." He added and Remus nodded. 

He sighed slightly under his breath and, as Sirius didn't add anything more, he spoke again.

"So, how about we go and visit Ma-" He paused mid sentence.

As he and Sirius turned into another corridor, they saw a couple kissing.

Normally they would just probably say 'yo, gross'. Except that it wasn't just any couple.

It was James and Lily.

Sirius glanced at Remus, trying to suppress laughter and Lupin quickly pulled his boyfriend back on the previous corridor.

They quickly made their way back a few hundred meters and once they were in a safe proximity, Sirius said.

"I honestly thought James was like paying her to pretend she was his girlfriend." He whispered and Remus giggled slightly. 

"Same." He commented and then added. "You're like my soulmate, bro." He admitted and Sirius almost choked on his own saliva.

"Yeah, Merlin knows I am." He poked Remus, who only laughed on that. "So, you know what, maybe let's go and visit Maggie after all." He suggested which Remus quickly nodded.

The two of them, not even trying to be quiet anymore, started to make their ways through the corridors. Luckily they didn't have to come through the one James and Lily were making out in, so they were safe.

They didn't talk much through their way to the Hufflepuffs common room, and only when they finally found themselves under the door, Sirius knocked in the rhythm of 'Helga Hufflepuff' to get them in.

Luckily, he did that correctly and the two of them soon found themselves inside of the common room.

They came through the corridor, leading to the main place and once they did, they stopped in a room crowded with Hufflepuffs.

"Merlin, how do you find Maggie in here?" Remus, honestly unsure of that. The common room was rather small in comparison to the Gryffindor's common room and besides it seemed that literally everyone was there.

"I don't, she finds me." Admitted Sirius and Remus shook his head at that.

After all Maggie could be somewhere else completely. Like even in her own dormitory.

But Sirius didn't bother with that. He just pulled Remus after him into the crowd and started to make his way Merlin knew where.

Remus wanted to protest and say that he changed his mind about talking to Maggie, but he finally gave up.

Maybe Sirius was right and..

"Black!" Someone shouted suddenly, from Remus's right side, and Moony jumped up, startled as he noticed Maggie was sitting on a couch, about a meter away from him.

"Told ya." Pointed out Sirius and stopped next to Lupin, to greet with White. "White." He said mockingly and Maggie rolled her eyes, moving away to make place for the two of them.

"Here, sit." She encouraged them and Remus and Sirius squeezed themselves between her and some other, random Hufflepuffs.

"So." Sirius poked Maggie a bit stronger than necessary and she threw a disappointed glance at him. "Did Shackelbottle prove himself worthy?" He asked, raising his eyebrows meaningfully. 

Maggie pushed him slightly, accidentally pushing also Remus and whoever was sitting next to him.

"Stop calling him Shackelbottle, it's not even funny." She commented and Sirius huffed, his next words smooth.

"You know what else is not funny?" He asked and Maggie answered, before he got to finish his sentence.

"Your haircut." She roasted him. "It's so bad, it stopped being funny after one day, seriously do something about it." She told him and Sirius gasped loudly, but Remus laughed, amused.

"I mean she does have a point." He suggested teasingly and Sirius shook his head.

"First, I was going to say that dick jokes are not funny." He tried to save his honour. "And second, I haven't changed my haircut since fourth year, you guys." He added, his voice disastrous. 

"Exactly." Maggie pointed out. "And you look awful ever since." She said and Sirius huffed loudly.

"That's not true." Reassured him Remus, squeezing his hand slightly. "You always were handsome." He said and Sirius smiled at him.

"Awww." Maggie said, but when it seemed that she was just going to let go she added, her voice mocking. "You guys really should get a room." She said and Remus answered quickly, with no second thought. 

"Oh of course." He rolled his eyes. "Making out with boys in the closet is fine, but holding hands?" He laughed. "Merlin forbid." He said and Maggie laughed at that as well.

"I mean you know. It's fine if I'm the one holding hands." She decided and Remus poked her, putting his hand over Sirius.

"Of course it is." He said and Maggie only rolled her eyes.

Sirius however didn't seem to be eager to let go.

"So, what were you doing with Kingsley?" He asked, both his voice and expression suggestive. "I mean, don't tell me you were only holding hands." He said and Maggie cleared her throat loudly. 

"I mean actually…" She scratched the back of her head. "We kind of were." She admitted and Sirius snorted at that, his next words even more mocking.

"Yeah right!" He shook his head. "You were making out with a gay person, right here, and you tell me you were only holding hands with you supposed soulmate?" He asked and Maggie poked him.

"You really shouldn't be the one to say." She pointed out and Sirius shook his head, disgusted.

"Shouldn't I?" He asked, provocatively and he and Maggie started their as old as the world game in 'who will come up with a better insult'.

Meanwhile, Remus sighed loudly and smiled at Maggie playing around with Sirius, as he leaned on the couch, satisfied.

He didn't know how the Christmas thing was going to end up. He didn't know how their life was going to go. He had no idea what to expect from the next day, but he knew one thing.

He knew that no matter what Sirius was going to remain a one constant in his life.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Yep. That's it. I hope you enjoyed the story as well as those little notes right here. I'm really happy and thankful for all the hits, kudos, and comments. I hope you guys had as much fun reading it as I did writing… oh, and of course I'm proud that you withstanded the dick jokes. I presently have a plan for another Harry Potter fanfiction so feel free to check out my account, maybe you'll find some more, fun, gay stuff...


End file.
